


暗恋

by Lemonsparks



Category: Karroy, 凯源
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsparks/pseuds/Lemonsparks





	暗恋

1.  
王源觉得在二十七岁快要结束的时候，能在电视台大裁员的暴风里劫后余生，已经算提前收到了份顶好的生日礼物，以至于他在真到了二十八岁生日的那天睡了整整一天，从凌晨四点直睡到下午六点半。  
转醒那会儿他听到女友用备用钥匙开了门，似乎是把什么放到了餐桌上，接了个电话便走了。女友大名一个“诗安”，人如其名，大学读中文系，毕业父母安排进了食药局做公益岗，月薪两千出头，但其实说是上班，每天都闲到了无所事事的程度，最大的心愿就是他能赶紧求婚，明年要个孩子。  
他翻了个身，够了手机过来，看了几条朋友的祝福，都是很简单的“生日快乐”，他自己的习惯总是在祝福前强调一下年龄，比如“十五岁生日快乐”，但是直到二十五岁之后他突然发现，似乎身边的人都开始有意无意避开这个细节。  
没办法，这种尴尬的年纪，都是长辈拿来横向比较的谈资，想避也避不开，不用过生日，随便什么日子都能拿起来嚼上几百回，诸如“二十六该生个孩子了，二胎二十八生，这样不会太累”或者“三十岁再不结婚在我们那个年代都不正常”这样那样的话，可是时代温水煮青蛙的变着，他们这些青蛙该熟的也都熟了，妥协的早早都妥协了，留下些半生不熟的苟延残喘，在下一次水开之前无用的挣扎几下。

餐桌上放着两个盒子，一大一小，走近了一看原来是两个蛋糕，大的那个拆开是个黑森林巧克力蛋糕，上面铺着一层满当当的巧克力屑，他盯着看了一会儿，觉得从喉咙一直腻到胃里。  
他讨厌一切和蛋糕搭配的巧克力，但是女友喜欢，女友没什么不好，只是独生子女不愿承认的通病而已，自我而不自知，对他人的在乎都是浅尝辄止，但是他想了想这也不全是女友的错，自己没提过，总是想着别人去发现，别人又哪里有这么多精力呢。  
他动手拆了第二个盒子，盒子似乎先前是和冰袋一类的东西放在一起，上面沾湿了一片，纸沾湿了会有种独特的气味，像是每学期发下的新书或是从教务处刚印好的模拟试卷的味道再被放大几倍。盒子是侧边开的，他往里摸了摸，拽着底盘拖出一块长方形的小蛋糕。  
盒子里倒出一把塑料叉子，他撇了一大块塞到嘴里，确定了那是一块栗子蛋糕。  
不知道为什么，他突然觉得今晚注定要失眠，但不仅仅是因为睡了太久的原因。

2.  
九点多女友又来了一次，有意无意瞥了一眼桌上吃的一点不剩的栗子蛋糕和没动的黑森林，淡淡地问了句“好吃吗”。  
“嗯？还行。”他斜靠在沙发上答道，虽然经常对着那些“男友的求生欲”的微博发笑，但是在现实生活里，自己似乎没办法专注于每句话都讲得密不透风。  
女友不讲话了，自己切了块蛋糕坐在餐桌边上吃，等吃完了，把剩下的放进冰箱里，讲了句听不出情绪的“走了”。  
等女友走了有二十分钟了，王源突然想起来，问女友“到家了吗”，收到回复之后，又问：“那个蛋糕你从哪里拿的？”  
“楼下传达。”  
他放下手机，拿了钥匙下楼。

传达室亮着一盏小灯，看传达室的大爷今年大概有七十几岁，是北方人，黝黑发亮的脸，是那种一看就会在五点爬起来去公园撞树的老人。那间小屋就是他的家，里面床具炉灶，锅碗瓢盆一应俱全。他敲了敲玻璃，老人只扬起头看了他一眼，问：“啥事？”  
他也只好提高声音说：“今天有个蛋糕。”  
“噢，那不是被个小姑娘拿了吗？”  
“对，就是那个，我想问问，是谁送来的，您看见了吗？”  
老人挠了挠头皮，“送快递的，还能谁啊。”  
就好像是给他内心某个声音一个肯定的答案，他只好回答了一声“谢谢”就准备走了，老人忽然又喊了一声“等会儿”，开了门出来，给了他一张明信片。  
“这上面写得是个啥，英文吧，你帮我看看，这是给谁的？”  
他接过来，只看到一句“hope you will be lucky”。  
他腹诽，高中生的把戏。  
“是给我的，我朋友寄来的。”他笑了一下，“谢谢你啊。”

回到房里他拿起手机，看到女友十几分钟前发了一条朋友圈，配文是“亲爱的生日快乐[爱心]”，图里是那个黑森林蛋糕，切开两片，装在两个盘子里。  
他重重地叹了一口气，突然翻到更前面一点的一条朋友圈，那个人的头像很久没换过，所以即使没有备注，也还是知道是谁。是分享的一首歌，孤零零的，不合时宜的站在那里，歌名叫“傻子”。  
分享在朋友圈的歌，百分之七十五都是一个谜面，谜底总是心知肚明的，但是猜透了又能怎么样。  
他又重重地叹了一口气。

3.  
生日过去一个星期，王源接到了刘志宏的电话。  
他这位逗趣的老友贯彻了自己一贯心大的特质，不知道哪天突然一看日历，掰着手指一数，在自己依稀的记忆里提取出一串数字，那好像是王源的生日。  
为了印证自己乍现的灵光，他打了这通电话，顺便为了象征的赔罪，给王源安排了迟到的生日宴。  
刘志宏这个朋友自己相处了十五年，俩人相识于课外数学补习班，要说一个朋友能相处十五年，其实非常难得，这年头人和人之间相处都是天时地利的缘分，缘分也是说散就散，等弥留之际往往才有点兆头，却总在发起补救的前一刻就散的丁点不剩了。  
刘志宏在电话里说要叫刘一麟，罗庭信，又说了几个七七八八的人名，他都不太记得有这些号人了，最后刘志宏问了句，要不要叫“王俊凯”。  
“大哥，你怎么对他这么执着？”王源嘴上抱怨着。  
“哎，好歹你俩高中那会儿好的跟什么似的，都在重庆干嘛不叫出来？”  
“你爱叫你叫吧。”王源感觉自己心脏咚咚敲了两声。  
“行吧，你再想想，还有谁，那什么你有哪个喜欢多年没好意思表白的那种，你跟我说，我跟你讲我发动我全南岸的兄弟给你挖出来。”  
他无奈地回道：“你还是省省吧。”  
挂了电话，他才看到女友发来的微信，显示有三十多条，语气逐渐变成质问，最后一句停在一个生气的表情。  
翻到最上面，女友说周末要和同事一起去农家乐，又说同办公室的阿姨她老公要开车送他们去，接下面一句是“她老公开捷豹呢”，他于是把对话框拉到最下面，回复到“周末没空”。

什么是最重要的，总有人会总结，高中的时候，学习不是最重要的，考个好学校是最重要的，大学的时候，经历是最重要的，人脉是最重要的，大学毕业，事业是最重要的，买房买车是最重要的，没过个几年，结婚是最重要的，生个孩子给长辈高兴高兴是最重要的。可是能做到这些的，和没有做到这些的，大多数都也只是大众定义的那种“普通人”而已。  
王源觉得，自己错过了这一切一切的最重要，甚至连次重要都达不到，总之他接受自己一切平庸的，普通的，泯然众人的，之后他就觉得，变成特别的那个又有什么好的，甚至有可能多出很多麻烦来，他不想麻烦。

4.  
周末的时候女友一个人去了农家乐，自问过他之后女友没再说什么，他知道女友生气了，只是象征性的哄了两句，不得不说，他清楚的认识自己和女友之间的的确确出了一些问题，但两个人都不是喜欢吵架的个性，大概都压抑着，忍耐着不愿摊开，也碍于多方面原因，或许还是会继续这种疲惫地相处。  
他在柜子里翻了件黑色中长款外衣，很久没穿过了，他体寒怕冷，这种体质让他心烦，但好在他瘦的像片钢板，穿再厚重的棉衣也算不上臃肿。到他这个年纪，不少身边的同事，以前的同学，都不可避免地走上了发福秃顶的道路，早衰的大风正在一路往前刮，甚至就连路上看到的高中男生后脑勺上也生出了一茬白头发。  
他继续往衣柜深处找，他的衣服本就不算多，一些宽大的T恤，几件百搭的卫衣，成沓买回来的牛仔裤，从厚到薄，破洞的不破洞的，男生的衣服翻不出几个花样来，好看还是不好看都是靠人撑的。  
但是他还是想，要不要买一件新的。  
他有点想克制自己这种不理智的苗头，只是他生怕这种克制变成了杀自己的矛头。  
不想要结果，也不敢想过程，这种事完全可以定性为“毫无意义”。  
就算这样，还是想看看开始，这或许是人类命运的共同体吧。

既然是刘志宏操办，自然就安排在了自家的酒店，刘志宏家境不错，读了个算不上入流的大学，学酒店管理，毕业后自然而然进了自己家开的酒店，从中层直接做起。他不在乎别人在背后讲他如何，只笑笑地说“投胎也是门技术活”，这是句实话，投胎这种事，叫人生妒忌，也偏偏嫉妒不来。  
王源难得开自己那辆奇瑞，车拐进地下停车场，刘志宏电话打进来，断断续续地，他听了两句就不耐烦的挂了，一进包厢刘志宏就给他推出去，说我叫你买果汁，果汁呢。  
“没听清。”他转头跟着刘志宏往外走，问他：“你们这里没有吗？”  
“鲜榨的，那水果我看看也不怎么新鲜，还不如买点香精勾兑的，哎忘了跟你说，刘一麟带孩子过来哈。”  
他一听就乐了，心想这宴会最后本质就是个宴会，他的生日不过是一个根本不重要的由头。  
出了酒店，旁边就有个便利店，刘志宏掂了几罐旺仔牛奶，又拿了盒汇源，这时候有个人从外面走进来，对着收银台说：“来包玉溪。”  
“二十二。”  
王源眯了眯眼睛，感觉刘志宏从身边走过去，喊了句：“哎！王俊凯。”  
买烟的人扭头看过来，二人一时都愣住了。

5.  
王源一直到高二开学才对王俊凯这个人有些许印象，王俊凯既不是班委，也不是爱出头的那类人，他只是比一般的男生长得好看，和他王源能打个平手的那种好看。  
听班里同学说王俊凯年纪比他们大一些，读书读的晚，除此之外，就是什么哪班那位谁谁谁喜欢他，某时某刻哪哪哪跟他告白这些事，但是对于刚升入重点高中又绝非什么天才的小孩来说，作业和功课都不是开玩笑的，所以这些闲话也都是调剂品，除了有心有意的，都是说了就忘，兴许过了一个学期，突然接了个后续，还要再加个前情回顾。  
王源坐在班里第四排，王俊凯坐第六排，他们都是走读生，不用上晚自习，每天呆在学校的时间就这么多，平常除了上课就是上课打瞌睡，课间不是去洗手间就是和同桌胡扯，即使只隔着这么一点距离，能接触到的机会还是微乎其微。  
如果说有什么其他的，大概是王俊凯那个人数学还不错，有过在睡着的时候被老师点起来，精准的说出了正确答案，叫老师有点下不来台的宏伟功绩。

高二的时候文理分班，王源没怎么多想，他文理科成绩很平均，在班里排一个不上不下的二十几名，但是选文科就要离开原班级，他觉得学理科也不坏。  
所以高二王源和王俊凯仍然是同班同学，甚至座位离得更近了，现在王源坐到了第五排，是王俊凯的斜前桌。  
高中渐渐没了男女同桌的概念，转为同性同桌，但是恋爱的暴雨还是明里暗里浇了个透，有人说王俊凯终于交了一个女朋友，是因为文理分科拆班分进来的女生，坐在前排，梳马尾，长得端正甜美，单名一个“禾”字。  
王源也是听同桌说起才知道，同桌是个胖胖的男生，和那位“赵禾”是初中同学。  
“初中一个班而已，不熟，初中就很多人追，和我不是一个世界的人。”同桌说着。  
王源伸手拍了拍同桌厚实的肩头，没说什么话。

赵禾和王俊凯在班里端的没什么交集的样子，只有女生那边偶尔的起哄，会有几双眼睛盯过这边，越过他投向斜后面的王俊凯。  
班主任偶尔会在班会课含沙射影的说“学生就做学生该做的事，不要搞有的没的”，这种时候心虚的人都低头躲着，但王源有次条件反射地扭了下头，看到王俊凯仰着头看着讲台的方向，看上去像是个坚定的士兵。  
他只是自己在心里八卦一下，但除了偶尔被王俊凯拍拍后背，叫他帮忙捡一下掉到地上的笔之外，他也没有什么立场真的去问出口。  
不过只是有一次，他放学折回来拿忘记的东西的时候，撞上两个人从走廊走过来，女孩的肩膀靠着王俊凯的大臂，两个人离的很近。  
他只是看了一眼，就转头继续向楼上跑去。  
6.  
高中生的闲暇时间到底能做什么呢，说起来周末还是照常放假，如果作业没有这么多的话，兴许也能挖出时间找初中的朋友打打球，看看电影之类的，起码刘志宏是这样认为的，他升高中的时候没怎么认真考，这是他的说辞，顺便还补充了一个“宁做鸡头不做凤尾”。  
但实际上，鸡头也没他的份，不过好处是作业量比起王源那是一个天上一个地下，以至于他高中三年的周末，几乎都是在王源家度过的。

开学后不到一个月有国庆假期，一下子放出去七天，前不着村后不着店，很少有学校会多事到拿来补课，在那之前，还要办个运动会，给假期打个提前。  
刘志宏他们学校的安排不太一样，他们不开运动会，反倒安排了个测验，唯一的好处是上午测验完，下午多放上半天假。  
刘志宏当然不会放过这大好的机会，直接找王源要了套校服，准备溜去看看重点高中的运动会是个怎样的盛况。  
只是赶早不赶巧，不知道主任发什么神经，专找着运动会这种大家进入“自由散漫”错觉的时候抓典型，看台上坐在一起卿卿我我的几对的高清照片没过一个中午就在班主任群里发了个遍。下午在教学楼前面集合之前，王源突然被喊出了队列，同时被喊出来的还有赵禾。  
赵禾今天明显是精心打扮过，她平日里也爱打扮，有时搽点口红，今天也化了些眼妆，还卷了头发，大抵是吃准了这一天老师不怎么会分精力到自己身上。而王源站在一边，刚趴在课桌上午睡醒过来，额头上还有条红印没消干净，因为体寒怕冷的缘故，校服外套的拉链直拉到最顶上，也没来得及整理。这两个人被同时拎到队外站着，一个班的人都有点懵。  
刘志宏来的也是时候，刚巧看到这一幕。

余下的同学跟着体委去了操场，只留下王源和赵禾。班主任是个圆头圆脑，带个眼镜的中年人，个子勉强比赵禾高一个头顶，他过来没多说话，上手拍了拍王源的胸口，剜了他一眼。  
王源有点摸不清头脑，下意识和赵禾对视了一眼，这一眼叫班主任看了去，直接说了句：“把家长叫过来吧。”  
王源这下更是不解，直接问：“为什么？”  
只是句为什么，又不是凭什么，干什么，他只是不明白，可惜在班主任那里，都是差不多意思，于是他的怒气又提了一档，说：“你自己不清楚？”

刘志宏只远远的看见自己兄弟和个漂亮女孩被班主任模样的人留下了，但是看不清表情，他也不知道发生了什么事，只看见个高瘦的男生从远处疾跑了几步，在离教学楼几步的地方突然停住，他看到那个男生在那里站了一会儿，像是终于下了什么决心似的，转头向着操场的方向走了回去。

7.  
人倒霉得有个限度，王源站在办公室的时候，脑子里都是这句话。  
先是莫名其妙被带了个“帽子”，还没弄懂，赵禾那边嘴一撇，眼泪唰唰两行就往下掉。这边美人泪垂，我见犹怜，那边接着网开一面，家长也不叫了，板着的那张铁脸也松动了几分，只是下午别人在看台上吃吃零食，聊聊八卦，自己这边在办公室接受了一下午关于“早恋危害都有啥，谁说对就放过他”的思想教育。  
王源这档子觉得委屈极了，自己清清白白一个人，行得端坐得正，和别人的女朋友跟这儿挨批斗，这叫什么事儿？  
期间班主任拿了照片出来，不知怎么正好拍到王源递水给赵禾的画面，王源笑眯眯地，手往赵禾那伸着，赵禾也笑着，看着还有点羞涩。王源一看那瓶水精神就来了，想起自己当时正和坐在前面的同桌说着话，同桌下午有项目，扔铅球，他正多嘴调侃，逗得自己也跟着乐，边上递来一瓶水，让他传给赵禾，他随手帮个忙而已。  
但是他看班主任像是气消了，生怕自己这时候多句嘴又生事端，只在一旁点头。

好容易被放出来，到了操场，铅球比赛成绩都出了，广播站不知怎么招了个公鸭嗓，每公布一个名次，后面就要跟一阵笑声，在走上看台之前，他听到同桌得了第三名。  
刘志宏在茫茫人海中找到了一个初中关系还不错的同学，一阵寒暄后成功混在对方的班里，坐在看台台阶最高的地方，这时候正巧看到王源走上来，他拍了拍初中同学的肩，指了指王源那边，示意自己要过去找他，之后便避着那些用来当坐垫的课本习题往下走。走到一半，他隐约看见个男生迎着王源走过去，似乎在说什么话，等他好不容易挤到最下面，再看就已经找不到王源了。  
他只好走到王源班那边，问前排一个刚坐下的女生，“同学问一下，王源呢？”  
那个女生似乎有些不耐烦，抬眼扫了他一圈，说：“王俊凯叫走了，不知道什么事。”  
刘志宏觉得自己这个兄弟看来还挺厉害，一会儿被班主任叫去，一会儿被同学叫去，像是个很重要的人物。

王源跟在王俊凯后面，越过操场，往宿舍楼那边走。  
从王俊凯不知从哪里冒出来朝他走过来，到王俊凯那句“我找你有点事”，再到稀里糊涂真跟着他走到远离人群的地方来，王源也吃不准王俊凯要做什么，打架？或是什么，他在后面丈量了一下，真打起来的话，自己也不是一定打不过。  
王俊凯走到棵树旁边，就不再走了，直接开口：“问你个事。”  
“噢。”  
“那个，老师说什么了？”  
王源花了一小段时间梳理出一个说出来不至于会挨打的答案，“就，以为我和那个，以为我们俩早恋来着。”  
王俊凯看上去有些尴尬，说了个“哦”。  
王源也不知道是什么恶向胆边生，说了句有点欠揍的话：“我这算是背锅吗？”  
王俊凯这时候看起来愣愣的，半天也说不出句话来，王源顿觉自己可能玩笑有点过头了，就摆摆手给了个台阶，打着哈哈说其实也不是什么大事。  
王俊凯大概是看他笑了，也放松了点，说你这样我心里过意不去，这样，我请你吃饭。  
英雄不是为五斗米折腰就是为美人折腰，既然有人主动为美人折腰，王源也觉得这五斗米自己该得，直点头答应下来。

8.  
刘志宏一下午没逮到王源，放学在校门口给他堵了个正巧，王源也不避讳，把这一天的遭遇有一说一地讲给刘志宏，刘志宏一面笑，一面又为兄弟抱不平。  
“你这怎么也得要他请你一顿大世界那个海鲜自助，中午去，一位88，还能给他省点。”  
王源也跟着笑，一点也不像受了委屈的，“我看就是吃个串串的事儿。”

校门口毫无悬念地堵成一团，轿车，电动车，人，谁也不让，就横七竖八地挤在一起，刘志宏忽地被王源拍了一下，随着王源指的方向看向一条马路之隔的那边，一个男生拖着个粉紫色的行李箱，后面跟着个很亮眼的女生，女生正忙着打电话。  
“就他俩。”王源说。  
刘志宏有一点近视，眯了眯眼睛看，觉得这男生和女生自己好像都在哪见过。

两个穷学生也没什么餐能聚，从学校拐出来，对面有条群聚形成的小吃街，王源和刘志宏就随便找了个小面摊，捎带手在隔壁摊子买了两个烧饼。刘志宏翻着手机里的照片给他看，一通感叹着“类个妹儿黑乖”，又是“巴适嘞”，王源只埋头往嘴里塞面，间里瞄两眼，心思根本没在这上头。  
“你今天没带手机？”刘志宏看王源不做欣赏，自己也不讨没趣，换了个话题。  
“没，我也没什么想拍的。”王源说。  
“啧，好学生。”刘志宏假意认真地点了两下头，“向你学习。”  
“省省吧，你。”王源吃完最后一口面，放下筷子说。

回家之后王源开了电脑，登了QQ，右下角图标先是一只企鹅在闪，接着转成了一个不怎么熟的头像，顺带跳出一个弹窗，是赵禾发的消息，只有一个“Hi”。  
赵禾分班后一进班级群，就早早把每个人都加为好友了，这也是同位和自己说的，王源想这样性格的女孩，自己不太会喜欢上，更何况名花有主，所以干脆关了聊天框，没回复什么。  
右下角变回了闪动的企鹅，光标移过去闪出了好友申请，“王俊凯”三个字明明白白。  
通过了好友申请之后，他忽然想起晚上有一场直播的网球公开赛，一看时间差不多是要开始了，于是没再管，就让QQ挂着，过了一会儿爸也回来了，径直去了书房处理没做完的工作。  
“有人找你，你那什么‘扣扣’一直响。”正是赛点，爸从书房里喊道。  
“哦，我等会儿。”王源目不转睛地盯着电视，敷衍到。  
没过十几分钟爸从书房走了出来，面色似乎不太好看，喊了声：“王源。”  
被长辈叫全名，十有八九是做错了什么事，或者说他们认为你做错了什么事，王源这下总算有了点危机意识。  
爸站在他面前，挡住了电视，问：“王源，赵禾是谁？”  
9.  
王源这个人脾气很好，好是一个方面，更多是不爱计较，但凡事都有个边界，王源的边界就是在一不再二，他甚至忍不到三。  
赵禾不知道出于什么想法，发了一段又一段长长的话，看他半天没回，甚至发了几个弹窗，这也无怪爸会看到。他站在爸旁边，爸坐在椅子上，妈也在后面探着头看，王源实在没有什么心思认真地读完每个字，他说：“今天，就是，就是有点误会。”  
“误会？”爸扭过头去，往上翻了一点，在一段话中精准的把其中一句选中，那句话说的是“我真的不知道要怎么报答你了”，后面还加了一个害羞的表情，无论怎么看，这句话说的都有点暧昧。  
“就，班主任，他以为我和这个女生谈恋爱。”  
“只是以为吗？”妈妈也问。  
王源越发烦闷，手上的动作也跟着情绪颤了起来，他点了王俊凯的对话框，指着头像说：“那个女生在和这个男生谈恋爱。”  
“那老师怎么怀疑你？”爸没有看电脑屏幕，只是盯着王源的脸。  
王源百口莫辩，脑子也不转了，干脆劈里啪啦打了串字发给王俊凯，上书：“赵禾是不是你女朋友”。  
等待王俊凯回复的时候，爸把手臂抱了起来，翘了个二郎腿，一副看戏的样子，妈似乎是见父子两个之间的气氛尴尬，在后面轻声打圆场，她说不是不想王源谈恋爱，他们知道这个年纪难免，只是不希望他分这么多精力。  
好在王俊凯的回复没有隔很久，言简意赅的一个“是”。  
爸面无波澜的看着屏幕，半天不说一句话，王源也不知道自己站在原地等什么，他明知道自己奢望不来道歉，但他委屈，这种委屈无处宣泄，无法挥发，他不明白的是，在被班主任冤枉，替王俊凯背锅的时候，他的感觉并没有现在的十分之一这么强烈。最后还是妈过来揽着王源的肩，轻声安慰着，顺手往客厅那边带。  
有的时候，人与人之间的隔阂与代沟，本质就是误会和面子。每一种热烈的情绪，不过是一种变相的在乎，爱，恨，喜欢，厌恶，珍惜，气恼，委屈，这些的反义词其实都应该是漠然才对，只有不在乎的，才能漠然。

临睡前王源又去看了一眼QQ，看到王俊凯给自己留了一句言，问明天有没有空。  
“有。”他随手回复。  
对方显示正在输入，但等王源刷了一个牙回来，才发了句：“明天晚上请你吃饭。”  
“去哪？”  
“你家在哪？”  
王源想了想，发了小区的名字给他。  
过了一会儿，王俊凯回：“好，我们住的很近。”  
还没等王源回复，王俊凯又发了消息过来，“想不想打球？”  
“可以，去哪里打？”  
王俊凯却说：“明天我先去你家那里，带你去。”  
王源心里想，有些人能有女朋友，都是有道理的。

10.  
刘志宏醒过来的时候，墙上的挂钟时针和分针已经都在表盘的右半边，在他完全清醒之后，他立刻被巨大的饥饿感包围，躺在床上抓过手机，给王源发了条短信。  
这边王源正和王俊凯挽着袖子投篮。  
王源本以为会是场多人篮球混战，一大早还翻出了初中时候的护腕护膝塞进包里，球鞋也换了舒服的那双，常穿的限量款只适合上街晃晃，真打起球来实在舍不得。王俊凯出门前才想起来问自己的手机号，王源过了十几分钟才回复，也不知道对方有没有看见。  
等待的时间王源在书房里做了一套物理选择题，正画着示意图，家里的门铃居然响了，在厨房里忙着做早餐的妈妈先一步过去开门，过了几秒，喊了一声“源源，你同学”。  
一看王俊凯正抱着个篮球站在自家门口，似笑非笑的看着他。  
王源也不知道该说什么，转头回去背起书包，再走出来的时候还是有点拘束，问了句：“你怎么来的？”  
“跑着。”王俊凯顿了顿，“我家离这很近，跑过来不到十分钟。”  
“进来坐呀。”妈妈从厨房探了个头，说。  
“不用了阿姨，”王俊凯连忙摇手，“我来找王源打球。”  
“打球也要吃点早饭再打。”妈妈走过来，拍了下王源的背，“快，叫同学进来坐一会儿。”  
“那你等我一下。”王源只好无奈的说。

等出门都到了十点多，王俊凯说的球场要从一栋楼上去到十一楼，走出去是一个露天平台，王俊凯说这里人少，清静。  
“你怎么知道我家的？”王源问。  
“我问了传达的人。”王俊凯抬手把球丢给王源，对着他笑了一下，王源这才发现王俊凯有两颗很明显的虎牙。  
王源拍了两下球，试了一次三步上篮，很久没打过球了，他觉得有点丧失了手感，但球还是稳稳地进了篮。  
王俊凯夸赞：“不错啊。”  
王源弯腰捡起球，顺势投了个三分，这次球在篮筐打了个转，掉了出去。  
他傻笑了一下：“可别夸我，我经不起夸。”  
王俊凯伸手接住了弹过来的球，在投篮前对王源说了句：“你真有意思。”

11.  
三个小时之后刘志宏才收到王源回复的短信，那时候他正坐在肯德基抓着一个跑偏的汉堡无处下嘴，干脆放下汉堡拨了王源的电话。  
“怎么了？”王源接起电话第一句话就问。  
“干什么呢？”  
“我？”刘志宏听到旁边有人说了句“红灯“。  
“谁在说话？”刘志宏问。  
“同学。”

放下电话，王俊凯问：“谁啊？”  
“我朋友。”王源不假思索地回答，“明天非要去我家。”  
“是昨天和你一起走的那个吗？”王俊凯突然问。  
“对，是他。”王源也没多想。  
“你们是初中同学？”  
“不是，辅导班认识的，他经常去我家。”  
“挺好的。”王俊凯的手捏了捏书包的肩带，“请你吃酸菜鱼，就在前面。”  
王源客气道：“酸菜鱼这么贵，你请我随便吃个食堂就行。”  
王俊凯不再说话，王源也不知道他在想什么，他只是在一天的相处之后，觉得王俊凯这个人很好，足够细心，足够体贴，足够风趣，总的来说，是可以在分手之后叫前任念念不忘好几年的那种人吧。他这样想着，居然为王俊凯不值得起来，他觉得起码，王俊凯有的可选的话，应该和一个更好的人一起。  
只不过这样的话他当然不会真的说，这一天说白了只是基于‘欠和还’，他只不过是个曾经的债主，回到学校，就连个亲近的同学可能都算不太上，他又凭什么对普通同学的感情生活指手画脚的。  
他直到鱼端上来还在想这个问题，在看到王俊凯盛了一碗鱼肉推到自己面前的时候，这种想法更是在推翻无数次后又立了起来，连吃进去的麻椒都没发觉，等反应过来，舌尖像是过了电似的。  
王俊凯看了他一眼，不动声色地帮他倒了杯水，继续低头吃着。  
太不值得了，王源愤愤的想。

12.  
国庆假期一结束，能有盼头的假期就有些远了，冗长的学校生活彻底成了主旋律。  
王源返校那天到的晚了一点，进班门的时候班主任已经开始指挥收作业。他刚一坐下，就看到桌上摆着一盒杏仁酥。  
“谁给我的？”他低声问同桌。  
“王俊凯放的。”同桌一手把作业本交给来收作业的课代表，一边回答他。  
课代表仍站在原地，对王源说：“你的呢？”  
王源正把书包往桌洞里塞，又把书包抽了出来，把里面的书整个抱出来堆到了桌子上。  
“哪一科？”他问。  
王俊凯在斜后面回答：“化学。”  
他扭头看了一眼王俊凯，王俊凯也看着他，又重复了一遍：“化学练习册。”

为了感谢王俊凯出门旅游还给自己带的纪念品，王源在第四节课体育课结束之后追上了一个人走的王俊凯，问要不要一起去食堂吃饭。  
王俊凯还没等回答，就听到身后女生的起哄声，赵禾胸前抱着一盒杏仁酥，在经过王俊凯的时候还低了低头。  
王源顿时觉得自己这个电灯泡当的很是时候，因为之前的事，他本就对赵禾有了芥蒂，这下居然产生了强烈的不适感，甚至是一种“哀其不幸，怒其不争”的感慨。  
“走吧。”王俊凯像没有看到赵禾似的，对王源说。

王源虽然瘦，但吃得多，一整份米饭再加两个菜，还要补一碗粥，才能勉强吃个饱。  
王俊凯看到他端着食堂的铁盘走过来，上面堆着满当当的米饭，笑了笑：“你怎么还这么瘦？”  
“吃不胖，体质问题。”王源塞了一大口米饭，慢慢的嚼着，他看王俊凯低头扒饭的频率很快，像是不嚼直接咽下去似的，“你这样吃饭，对肠胃不好。”  
“嗯？”王俊凯有点迷茫，停下筷子。  
“你这样，不嚼的话。”王源又塞了一口米饭，故意用力的嚼了几下。  
“我妈也这么说我。”王俊凯用筷子把菜和饭混到一处，扒进嘴里，学着王源的样子用力嚼了嚼，说：“我都习惯了，你是第二个发现的人。”  
王源不知道接什么话，转了个话题：“你怎么不跟你那个，跟赵禾一起吃？”  
“她不吃午饭。”王俊凯漫不经心地回答着。  
“感觉你们很低调。”王源措辞了一下，委婉地说。  
“是吗，我也不知道。”王俊凯好像没有什么兴致聊这个话题，只是随口敷衍。  
这样恋爱方式王源不太能够理解，他以为恋爱是一个人可以对另一个人充满无限热情，能够在任何有关他的话题上拥有话语权，能够在每次提及哪怕只是听到对方的名字感到愉悦，他想喜欢一个人应该是这样的。校园里响起了午间的第一遍午休铃，打断了广播站正在播的那首听起来就有些年代的粤语歌。篮球场上的高一新生吆喝着约定下午放学再接着打，高三楼留堂的女孩抱着一摞书，抹一把眼泪，低着头继续往前走。  
树叶开始松动，像是稚子的牙齿，未黄的叶提前落下，王源回到教室午睡的时候做了一个短暂的梦，他梦到自己牵着个女孩的手穿过篮球场，四面都是篮球拍打在地上的声音，那女孩对他笑，笑起来有两颗突出的虎牙。  
13．  
这一年天冷的很早，妈妈买了一件新毛衣给王源，纯白色的，王源在镜子前面看了几眼，觉得有些别扭，但妈妈说他皮肤白，穿白色也好看，反正都是搭在外衣里。  
刘志宏因为期中测验退步了好几百名，彻底被爸妈禁了足，没了刘志宏的骚扰，王源的周末突然变得无聊了不少，吃过晚饭，父母又因为琐事开始吵架，王源叹了口气，换上了那件白色毛衣，决定出门走走。  
居民区附近无非是几个大超市，几个小餐馆，王源突然想起王俊凯带他去过的那个球场，“反正无聊，去那里坐坐也好”，他这样想着。  
父母总会因为非常细小的事吵架，却也能很快和好，或者说不是和好，只是在粉饰太平，是不是两个人能够过下去，总要达成这样的共识，在生活中不断扮演夜盲症和失忆症患者，才能真的和什么人成为“神仙眷侣”。  
球场有一盏惨白光的灯，把不大的场子照个通透，他找了个边沿坐下，翻开手机盖，这才看到王俊凯几小时前发给他的短信，是问作业的。  
大概是饭搭做久了，两个人也能称得上是朋友，有时候赶上好不容易挤出来的体育课，便一起打球，数学测验交卷的时候，也趁着收卷子的间隙交换个眼色，对一下最后一道选择题的答案。  
王俊凯和赵禾依旧维持着那种不咸不淡的恋爱关系，甚至有的时候，那种尴尬的气氛会让站在一旁的王源都不舒服，但是王源依然什么都不会问，什么也不会说，他觉得或许是自己不知鱼之乐。  
“化学蓝皮第七单元，数学就是那两套卷子，物理改错。”王源发送出去之后又编辑了一条。  
“一直没看手机，刚看到。”  
没过几秒王俊凯就回复：“谢了。”  
王源刚要把手机收起来，又收到王俊凯的新短信。  
“你写完了吗？”  
“还有化学。”他回复。  
正在等待下一条短信的时候，却有一通电话直接打了进来，他接起电话，换了一种礼貌的声音，问：“您找谁？”  
电话那边沉沉的笑了两声，说了个“我”字，是王俊凯的声音。  
“你家里的电话？”王源问。  
“嗯。”  
“怎么还打个电话过来？”王源问。  
“没事。”王俊凯语气听上去很轻松，“就是没事做。”  
“那就写作业去。”王源没有注意到自己竟慢慢有了些笑意。  
沉默了一会，他听到王俊凯舒了一口气。  
“真没趣。”他说。  
“你要不要这么闲啊。”王源有些失神的看着面前晃白的光，看着自己拖出去的那条影子，却还是半开玩笑的回答着。  
又是几秒沉默，王俊凯说：“好了，我挂了，写作业去了。”  
电话线即刻切断，王源挠了挠长了的头发，想起口袋里好像还有十五块钱。  
他慢慢从十一楼爬楼梯走了下去，去了临街的理发店。  
“剪短。”他说。  
“多短啊？”理发师问。  
“你看着剪吧。”他靠到椅子上，一副我为鱼肉的样子。  
这种没趣要持续到什么时候，大学就会好起来吗，反正所有人都这么说，在那之前，是不是只好长久的忍耐呢？  
真没趣，他看着镜子里被灯光映的惨白的脸想。

14.  
在期中测验的硝烟刚散的差不多的时候，期末复习又打响了第一枪。  
俗话说哪里有压迫，哪里就有反抗，这句话其实非常符合年轻人的思维，一旦压力大了，就像一个装满水的气球被挤爆的一瞬间，迸溅开，最后变成一滩混乱的残局。  
而就在王俊凯和赵禾公然在走廊上吵架的时候，王源的手机收到了一封示爱短讯。  
那时候已经是放学时间，班里吵闹的很，他在桌子下面掀开手机，看了两眼。  
短信说的直截了当，目的清楚，署名还贴心的加上了班级，高二九班边筱。  
九班是文科实验班，这个王源知道，但这位边筱自己是从未听过，更不知道她那里搞到了自己的手机号码，他其实不必在意，毕竟凭着这张脸，被表白这种事没少经历过。他干脆直接删除，就当作自己没见过就好，到时候找上门来再想办法，起码他觉得这是个好的解决办法，只要对方是懂得知难而退的人。他没想过女孩会怎么想。  
把手机塞回书包的夹层，他从书立里随便挑了本课外习题，准备带回家做，这一周有调休，周末还是要上课，然后有个三天的假期，所以虽然是个周五，同学间也没了周五的氛围。  
他从前门走出去，看到赵禾正抱着手臂靠在一边的墙上，王俊凯背对着他。赵禾一见他出来了，忽地扭头从后门进了教室，王俊凯扭过头来，和他对视。  
他冲着王俊凯皱了皱眉，以表示疑惑，王俊凯脸上的表情变也没变，只是转头也进了教室。  
王源不明所以，背着包快步走了。

晚上作业写到一半，手机在脚边的书包里发出了嗡嗡的声音，他开始以为那只是短信，但那嗡嗡的震动一直没停，他这才伸手去包里掏出手机，是王俊凯打来的。  
“嗯？“他把电话夹在肩膀和耳朵中间。  
“王源儿。”王俊凯喊了一声他的名字，他念自己名字的时候总是含含糊糊的，尾音滑稽的挑起来，这在打球的时候像是一种默契，能叫他在嘈杂的环境里准确的听出王俊凯喊他传球的声音。  
“今天……边筱是不是给你发短信了。”王俊凯问。  
“嗯？”王源一时没反应过这个名字，回忆了一下才明白王俊凯的意思，“对。”  
王俊凯不说话了，王源这才察觉有什么不对，放下了笔，问：“你认识她？”  
“赵禾的朋友。”  
“赵禾给她我的电话？”  
王俊凯却答，“我之前不知道她是要做什么。”  
王源是个聪明人，话说到这份上他也懂了，“没什么”，他回答，他是真觉得没什么。  
半天，王俊凯才开口，这是王源印象里他第一次主动跟自己说起有关恋爱的事。  
但是这句话说的是：“我真准备分手了。”

15.  
王源最后也不明白这个分手的导火索是什么，他只知道赵禾在上数学课上到一半突然把头埋在手臂之间哭起来，在那之后还有那些无法忽略的来自女生恶意的眼光，一次一次穿过他，在王俊凯身上扫射。  
长得好看的人非常容易被人打上“对感情轻浮”的标签，兴许这样说的人也是在心中赞同他们的确有这种资本，只有年轻人会把感情的事归因对错，一次结束就定然要分出一个受害者一个加害者才行，懂得哭的那个往往是得益者，即使事实是背道而驰的。  
王俊凯倒是没受什么影响，但正是这种泰然自若地态度，让他一举成为那个冷血的刽子手，王源在心里为他不服气，只是当事人都不曾要挽救，也轮不到他这个局外人上去插一脚。

期末考试的考场是按年级名次排序的，王俊凯和他之间只差了二十几名，自然就分到了一个考场，他那几天一直和王俊凯同进同出，上学也顺路，于是干脆连上学也结伴。  
上午是最后一门英语，通常下午回到自己班教室里，各科的选择题答案就已经整整齐齐写在黑板上叫同学自己算分。老师都窝在办公室忙着批卷，学生是没有心思管，于是班里有塞着耳机听歌的，有趁机买几本杂志过瘾的。王源觉得反正下午也没事，便先把答案都抄到一张纸条上，就拉着王俊凯去打球了。  
球打到一半，结果王俊凯幸运的撞上了数学老师在办公室的窗边看风景，远程被抓去充壮丁核分，王源在数学老师那没刷到脸，幸运的逃过一劫，只是没了球友，这球也没意思，干脆回班。  
班里只稀稀落落坐了几个人，赵禾正站着和一个坐在桌子上的女孩说话，见他走进来，两个人都看着他。  
王源想那位十有八九是边筱，不免有点尴尬，径直走回了位子，翻找起试卷。  
不想女孩毫无忌讳，三步两步走到他前面的座位，拍了拍他的桌子。  
“你是王源？”  
王源只好抬起头，嗯了一声。  
“我九班的，边筱。”  
没等王源回答，就看到赵禾轻轻推了一下边筱的肩膀，半带笑的对他说：“她可喜欢你了，天天找我问你。”  
边筱听了便抬手拍了赵禾的胳膊一下，顺势又钩住，把头埋在赵禾散着的头发里。  
“呃。”王源组织了一下语言，“我可能，就，那什么，我还不想耍。”  
边筱连忙摆手，“不是不是，我就是说，做个朋友也行。”  
“啊……”王源一时语塞，因为这也不是什么夸张的要求，没什么理由拒绝，所以最后他还是点点头，只说：“好吧。”  
赵禾似乎并不满意他的回答，突然问：“你为什么不想啊？”  
“什么？”  
“不想谈恋爱？”  
“大学之后再说。”  
赵禾听了似乎是冷笑了一声，“是不是因为王俊凯？”  
王源在听到王俊凯这个名字的时候，突然萌生了一种异样的感觉，可能也觉得这个名字叫赵禾说出来，有些别扭，但也有些别的原因，他皱了皱眉，问：“和他有什么关系。”  
“没，随便说说。”赵禾似乎是有点心虚，拉着边筱就要走，王源也不知道自己为什么突然这样不依不饶，他又提声问了一遍：“什么意思？”  
“没什么意思。”赵禾摆摆手，“你学习吧，不打扰你。”

16.  
班主任班会开到一半，王俊凯才被放了回来，大概是跑的急了，脸颊红红的。  
他从后面绕回到位子上，王源偏头看了他一眼，看他冲自己大大方方的晾那两颗虎牙，一边坐下一边用气声说：“你数学考得不错。”  
他好奇的扭头看了一眼，王俊凯以为他没听清，竖起拇指晃了晃，又点点头。  
他当下五味杂陈，班主任的话一句都听不进去了。

班会结束就可以放学了，成绩只要返校再来取，寒假作业早就被各科课代表堆在讲台上，每个人发到厚厚的一沓卷子，还有散不去的草纸和油墨的味道。  
王俊凯伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“你对完答案了吗？”  
王源转头的一瞬和王俊凯对视一眼，突然窘迫的不知该看什么地方，垂着眼睛点了点头，从笔袋里翻出自己抄了答案的纸条递给了王俊凯。  
“你数学进步了好多，数学老师还在办公室夸你。”  
“那你小心，你在数学老师那的地位可要不保了。”王源难得顺了顺心气，笑嘻嘻的打趣了一句。  
“那你还得努努力。”王俊凯看着他，笑得很玩味。

“今天晚上干什么？”王俊凯背起书包，站在原地等王源。  
“玩呗，反正不会写作业。”  
“玩啥子玩。”王俊凯又笑了起来，王源想以前和他不熟的时候，怎么不见他这么爱笑。  
“你咧？”他单肩把包背起来，就要走。  
“背包背好。”王俊凯一手扯住了他的衣领不放，直到王源肯把另一个背带背上才罢休，“可能找我哥玩。”  
“你哥？”  
“堂的咯。”他说。  
“去做啥子哦。”  
“我说去酒吧你信吗？”王俊凯努力忍住笑意，正色道。  
“干嘛不信，我看你就像经常去的那种人。” 两个人走得近了，肩膀一下撞到了一起去。  
“是嘛，是像去那什么，gay吧，是吧？”  
王源一下不知道怎么笑了，居然有了点无奈，他也不是不懂什么男生和男生之间的事。以前初中也有人拿他开玩笑，说他长成这样，做gay一定抢手，他也不觉得有什么要生气的，有时候他也转到上面想一想，只是他想不懂这样的感情真的能有一个好的结局吗？像是父母那样一直陪伴彼此几十年，即使发福，纵生白发，皮肤松弛，即使见识完了种种丑态，互相猜忌，耗尽耐心，依然可以维持下去。父母究竟是因为什么才能继续下去？到最后似乎并不是爱占主导了，或者是不想麻烦，不想打破现状，那勉强算是习惯吧。或者是因为自己，因为自己是父母的唯一共有的亲人，因为自己才变得越发不可分割，起码他这样认为。  
他没有对同性之间的感情有什么异议，但他觉得难，比数学最后一道大题的最后一问还要难。  
“晚上要不要一起去玩？”  
“去哪儿？酒吧？”王源赶忙想拒绝。  
“骗你你都信。”王俊凯一下子笑开，“去江边走走。”  
16.  
夜里温度总会变得更低，而滨江公园又要比别处更冷上几度。  
王源穿了件普普通通的黑色薄棉衣，从领口堪堪露出白色毛衣的边。王俊凯只穿了件连帽衣，外面套了件夹克衫，一走到江边，天已经全然黑了，只有隔岸的灯火在徐徐点亮，王源见王俊凯裹紧了夹克衫，把手交叉塞进袖管里，即使这样，他还是微微的打着颤。  
“太冷了，去别处吧。”王源说。  
“你冷吗？”王俊凯问。  
王源虽然本身是极怕冷，其实穿得厚实，只是看王俊凯冷，但是他想王俊凯这个人总是这样，他什么都自己压着，自己受着，你如果问起他，他也只答“没事”，“没什么”。他像是努力把自己锈成金属质地的玻璃花樽，不想让人觉得自己是易破碎的，但人人都只不过是一盏玻璃制品，有的碎落一地，有的满身裂痕，有的完美无瑕，有些经年累月积累着酒渍，茶色，或只是凝积了一片烟灰。每个人被赋予的社会角色太多了，这一代又一代像是一个巨大的火炉，人先是被溶成一锅，搅作一团，再拉长，切断，重新塑性，造出一个一个面目相似的工业制品。  
王源看着这样的王俊凯，他突然想，再过几年，他会是什么样的人。  
变得愈发隐忍沉默吗，就和这十字路口每一个迟晚下班的上班族一样等待着红灯，脸上写满了疲倦和丧失兴致，或者开着车去接孩子放学，却堵在晚高峰城市的路上，对着车载广播里无聊的节目发笑。  
而自己又会成为什么样的人？成功的或者失败的，幸福的或是不幸的。他想不出，他对于未来还没有做好太多打算，去什么城市，考什么学校，学什么专业，喜欢什么类型的人，就是这些也没有头绪。老师总是说着要给自己定下目标，才有前进的动力，才能进步，而这些目标又是什么呢，虚无缥缈的，英语考上140，年纪名次前进一百，那么以后，生活并不是分科考卷，哪里能有个数字概括，这街上日日夜夜庸庸碌碌几十万人，又何从排出个优劣顺位。  
即使现在一道的人，毕业后也必然分离，更多人即使坐在同间教室，到底也只是“素昧平生”，不过是在闪动的辰光里，一同多走了段路罢了。  
“嗯，有点。”王源说，”走吧。“  
但起码就在此刻，在这条路上，他本以为他们走的方向是一样的，就如同回家的路。

快走到王俊凯家那边的时候，王俊凯接了个电话，是他的那位堂哥打来的。  
放下电话，王俊凯说：“我哥喊我去耍。“  
“去酒吧？“  
“是吧，叫我去渝中那边。”  
“你不够十八……”王源说到半句才想起，他其实已经成年了。  
“我够了。”王俊凯似乎太冷了，攥了攥手，”我是九月的，比你大一岁多呢。“  
“哦，那你怎么去？”  
“搭公车咯。”  
王源往身后看了看，离自己家只有不到一站路，如果跑着回去，也不过几分钟就到了。  
他松开拉链，把棉衣脱了下来，卷了卷塞给王俊凯。  
“多穿件，别被人吃豆腐。”  
王俊凯一下子笑了，伸手接过来，“别人要吃，多穿件也照样。”  
不等王源说下一句，他接着说：“你真的挺白的，很适合穿这件”，说罢指了指他身上的白色毛衣。  
王源不自觉地抓了抓毛衣的下摆，一时无话。

回到家里，王源把毛衣脱下来，塞进了衣柜最下面，他躺倒在床上，想着王俊凯说的话，说话时笑得表情，还有那两个虎牙的尖。  
他一个挺身爬起来，呼了一口气。  
冬天室内不该有这么热。

17.  
刘志宏期末考得不错，终于恢复了人身自由，第一件事就是跑去王源家蹭吃蹭喝。  
只是他一向“专享独宠”，却没想到短短几个月就被人捷足先登，他兴高采烈地敲开王源家门，却看到王俊凯正坐在沙发上拿王源的马克杯喝水。  
他虽然知识点记不住，记人脸倒是很有天赋，只在王俊凯脸上停留了两秒，就想起了这人就是之前叫王源背锅又要请他吃饭的那位，心里不禁奇怪，怎么这都三四个月过去了，事情还没解决完。  
王俊凯见刘志宏来了，一时有点尴尬，王源见他慢慢挺直了背，把马克杯放到茶几上，手指交叉放到膝头，似乎是准备找准时机就撤，于是先拉过一向没心没肺的刘志宏介绍，“我朋友，之前跟你讲过的那个，刘志宏。”  
说完转头跟刘志宏说：“那个什么，这是王俊凯。”  
然后傻兮兮的笑了，说：“你俩可以认识一下。”  
刘志宏同学心里飞过一片省略号，心想那里有这么尴尬的开场。  
好在王俊凯本也有其他事情，来只是为了还个外衣，见王源一个人在家待着，才坐下来说了几句话。等王俊凯一走，刘志宏忙把手一抱，摆出架势问：“你俩这怎么回事，给我解释解释？”  
王源转头从茶几下面拿了个玻璃杯，放刘志宏前面：“你的杯子，要喝水自己接。”  
刘志宏看他不正面回复，又追问：“这是不打不相识？”  
“什么时候打了，我们都和平解决。”  
刘志宏也只是打趣几句，准备跳过这个话题，不想王源又补充了一句：“而且他早就分手了。”  
刘志宏瞬间八卦心四起，问：“啥子时候，为啥哦？”  
“不晓得。”王源想了想，“就突然一下子，就。”  
“噢，哎哟，说别的，”刘志宏一脸神秘的从裤子口袋里拿出了个U盘，“我最近发现了个游戏，玩不玩？”  
“啥游戏？”  
“天龙八部。”  
“不是本书吗？”王源叫刘志宏拽着往书房走，边走边问。  
“也有游戏，可好玩了，我班里都玩。”  
王源看刘志宏熟练的开机，就要往电脑上下载，忙摁住了他的手，“兄弟，你想我爸打我？”  
“你爸回来前删了。”刘志宏劈里啪啦敲了几下，游戏加载进度条缓缓前进。  
瑞星安全小狮子在右下角打了个哈欠，等待下载期间王源和刘志宏下楼去肯德基饱餐一顿，回到家游戏刚好下载完成。  
于是两个人就凑在一起打了一个下午的游戏。  
这种游戏其实上手很快，游戏结构也简单，无非是打怪，做任务，刷副本，升级，循环往复，仔细想想和日常生活又有什么两样呢，但是好像放到那个电子屏幕上，就总是比在屏幕之外的那个世界里有趣更多。  
游戏一打，时间总是像刘翔跨栏似的，妈妈回来的时候，两个人还玩的正欢。  
妈妈虽然是做的是小学老师，但是假期还是会出去课外辅导班赚些额外的钱，压在孩子身上的担子一年比一年重，曾经的国际象棋电子琴，也统统换成了奥林匹克算术题。  
妈妈在玄关换鞋，喊了一声王源的名字，王源不禁一激灵，忙推着刘志宏一起探了个头，妈妈一见刘志宏也在，瞬间喜笑颜开，说：“志宏来了啊，晚上留下吃饭哈。”  
王源在背后笑，用气声说了句“志宏“，换来刘志宏同学一个大大的白眼。

18.  
作为王源家的常客，刘志宏早就跳过客气那个阶段，反正自己不回家吃饭，爸妈还省了份心，何乐而不为。  
妈妈转头要进厨房，忽然瞥到了放在餐桌上的纸袋，看了一眼，发现是那天王源说借给朋友的外衣。  
“谁送来的啊？“  
王源正站在饮水机前面接水喝，一口水没咽下去，呛了一下，半天才说：“就那个朋友。”  
“什么时候来的？”妈从椅背上拿下围裙。  
“早上，然后刘志宏就来了，他就走了。”  
妈妈要进厨房，王源也准备端着水回书房，在爸回来前再打一会儿游戏，却又被妈叫住。  
“对了，你那个朋友，是不是坐你斜后面那个，也姓王。”  
“是啊。“  
“他家长会的时候，他妈妈，我俩说了几句话，他妈妈说他在上物化生辅导，你问问他在哪里上课。“  
王源一听要上辅导就头疼，他觉得自己的成绩虽然算不上多好，但是也不到要去上辅导班的地步，他不喜欢辅导班的氛围，也不想休息时间除了作业，还要再去花钱学习。  
“我不想去。”  
妈妈一听，老师的派头一下子就上来了，“你看，到了高三你哪有时间再去，就现在，趁着还有时间上上课。”  
没等王源说话，她又继续补充道：“我问过你班主任，他也建议你报个辅导班。”  
王源虽然一百个不情愿，却也不想因为这种小事和妈妈吵架，于是丧气的答了句“我问问“。  
回到书房，刘志宏一脸幸灾乐祸，“你妈让你报辅导？“  
“烦。“王源往椅子上一摔。  
“刚才王俊凯好像给你发了个消息。”刘志宏说。  
王源打开QQ，看到王俊凯问他晚上打不打球。  
“不去了。“王源回复。  
“在干什么？”王俊凯问。  
王源的手悬在半空，想了想，还是认命的问：“我妈让我问你上的什么辅导。”  
王俊凯回复的很快：“学校老师开的，高三的老师，你要来吗？”  
“你要去吗？”坐在一边的刘志宏问。  
屏幕上又出现了短短一行字。  
“一起吧。”  
王源往后一仰，靠在椅背上，“嗯”了一声。

19.  
辅导班开课第一天，王源从床上爬起来，发现自己落枕了。  
脖子像是木棍一样杵着，动弹不得，揉转半天也不见好。  
但是课还是要去上，他沮丧的背起双肩包，包里塞了三门课的课本，还有一本假期作业，重量不算轻。  
等到他走到车站，手机突然震了两下，他翻开，王俊凯问：“出门了吗？“  
正准备回复的时候，突然有人拍了拍他的肩，他一扭头就看到王俊凯。  
“我就猜你应该在车站。“王俊凯说。  
“时间还早，走着吧。“他接着提议。  
王源点点头，说好。

并肩走的时候气氛有些尴尬，王源摘下了靠近王俊凯的那边耳机，挂在耳朵上，说：“脖子好疼。“  
“脖子疼？”王俊凯扭头看他。  
“嗯，可能睡觉的时候，不知道怎么。”  
王俊凯突然伸出手，伸进了他棉衣领子，在他后颈捏了捏。  
王俊凯的手并不凉，兴许是一直揣在口袋里的原因，但王源还是一激灵，下意识往前一冲，躲开了。  
他也不知道自己为什么反应这么大，觉得有些失礼，于是解释道：“你手，凉。”  
“凉吗？”王俊凯把手重新放回外衣口袋里，“我本来想帮你揉一下。”  
王源忍着痛转了转脖子，能感觉脖子后面有一块肉紧紧的绷住，像是吉他上拧的太紧的琴弦。  
“没什么事了。”他说着，把那只挂在耳朵上的耳机重新塞起来，切到了下一首歌。  
是五月天的歌，第一句是：  
“长长的路上我想我们是朋友。”

辅导班在一个旧居民楼里，一间小房，里面摆着六张桌子，一张桌子可以坐两个人。  
两个人卡着时间到，屋里只余下最后一张桌子，而坐在第一排中间的，是赵禾。  
赵禾见他们一起进来，竟然笑了笑，只是并不算友好，倒有点揶揄。  
“王俊凯啊，来了，哎，旁边这个小帅哥？”老师问。  
“王源儿，我们同班的。”王俊凯抢先回答。  
“好，来，拿张讲义，准备开始上课了。”  
王源把书从书包里拿出来放到桌面上，手在包里又转了一圈，突然发现自己居然忘了带笔。  
“我没带笔。”他低声向王俊凯说。  
王俊凯把笔袋往王源那推了推，说：“自己拿。”  
王俊凯的笔袋常年就只有三两只笔，一把三角尺，和一块板板正正的橡皮，但今天里面却多了张纸条。王源瞥了一眼，觉得上面的字面熟，隐约看着都是些字母。  
他拿出一只碳素笔，把笔袋推了回去，低头写了几道选择题。渐渐的，他看着自己写下的选项，突然意识到，王俊凯笔袋里的那张纸条分明是自己期末考试之后给他的，自己抄答案的那张纸条。  
兴许是忘记丢了吧。他想。  
20.  
阿婆在过年这天早早来了王源家，因为从远郊来坐了两个小时的公车，一路舟车劳顿，老人即便身体还硬朗也折腾不太起，只稍在厨房走动了一会儿便倦了，在沙发上坐着就歪头睡了过去，妈妈叫王源拿了条毯子去给阿婆盖上。  
阿公去世的早，阿婆一个人过了十好几年。他没见过阿公，只知道阿公埋在江津那边的山上，妈妈劝过几次阿婆来城区住，阿婆来住了小一年便又回去了，妈妈拗不过阿婆，只好抽出时间便带着王源去看望她。  
王源不明白阿婆为什么不肯来城里住，他觉得阿婆年岁也长了，一个人也闷，离得这样远，他们也没法照顾。若是平日里像这样天冷了，她睡着了，连个为她盖毯子的人都没有。但是谁也劝不动阿婆，她就看准了自己那一亩三分的平屋，哪里也不肯去。  
“年纪大了，都是这样。“他听爸这样宽慰妈妈。

王源对于“年”早没有小时候的兴致，只有那些千篇一律的祝福短信提醒着他，刘志宏的短信最早，密密麻麻的字排成菱形，王源想估计也是从哪里转发来的，便只回复了个“新年快乐”。  
他登上QQ，接着蹦出了几条消息提醒，是有人发了一条祝福的动态，一下子@了好友列表一大群人，王源匆匆扫了两眼便关了。“天宇浩”和“天宇寻”也一早就发了祝福消息给他，他一看便笑了，这祝福和刘志宏的短信原来师出同门。  
天宇浩和天宇寻是两个网名，都是刘志宏的同学，因为刘志宏叫着一起打过几次游戏，便也和王源互换了QQ。王源不知道他们两个人的真名是什么，只听刘志宏说是在班上和他玩的很好的，秉承着朋友的朋友就是朋友的原则，况且王源想，既然是刘志宏的朋友，那自己总有机会见到。

他登上游戏的时候，刚好听到QQ的提示音，只是全屏模式，想看消息还要退出游戏，他便没回复。不想过了一会儿阿婆拿着他的手机走了进来，说有电话直响。  
他这才想起来方才把手机放在茶几上了，看阿婆睡眼稀松，怕是被吵醒了，他心里一时愧疚起来。  
是王俊凯打来的，声音懒洋洋的，问：“你不会在做题吧。”  
“过年咯我不休息？”他说道，回头看到阿婆还站在门边，正慈爱的看着他。  
他一时不知该怎么回应那样的目光，事实上，他不懂得回应任何爱意，无关它来自什么，亲情，深情，痴情，抑或种种，无论何种程度，只要表露在他面前，那似乎都是他捧不起的那道月光。  
他回过头，继续面对着电脑，说：“没，在打游戏。”  
“啥子哦，连连看？”  
“切，天龙八部，听过没？”  
“哦，那你接着打。”王源听到王俊凯那边簌簌的，似乎在翻找什么。  
“对了，晚上出来不？”  
“做啥子嘛。“王源问。  
“我哥要到江边放炮竹，叫我把兄弟伙一哈都喊斗。”  
“行。”他说，“你来找我？”  
“有红包拿没？“王俊凯低声笑了笑，”有就走咯。“  
“切。”他挠了挠脸颊，忍不住笑了。  
“好了，先挂了，晚上找你。”

21.  
冬天里天黑的早，妈妈一早去菜场杀了只活鸡，早早忙起年夜饭。  
“妈，我过会儿出去下。”王源在厨房捻了块锅里的豆干就往嘴里送。  
“过年还到处耍，又去哪？”  
“江边，王俊凯喊我出切耍。”  
妈一听是王俊凯，便允许了，“去噻，去，我看志宏不来找你，又来个王俊凯天天找你。”  
王源又伸手要去拿豆干，被妈用筷子撇开了，他说：“那我朋友遍地，还不好。“  
妈没理他，把锅里的小炒倒进盘子里，叫王源端出去，阿婆见王源端菜出来，忙迎过来接去，朝厨房埋怨道，“还叫娃干上活叻。”  
“这么大也该帮着做做。”妈妈说。  
“源源去沙发坐着。”阿婆又以那样慈爱的目光看着他，他忙点点头，不敢迎上阿婆的目光。

王俊凯来时已经过了九点，正播到歌舞节目，王俊凯在门口怯生生的拜了个年，他也没带什么东西，不好意思进门，王源忙拿了外套便和他出门了。  
这个时间街上车和行人都很少，偶尔有几个卖烟花炮竹的摊子，小贩揣着手蹲在路牙边，见他们过去便扯着嗓子喊“要不要？”  
他们直走到江边，似乎是有什么活动，正有群年轻人笑闹着，勾肩搭背着，甚至还唱起几句歌。  
“你哥呢？”  
“谁知道他。“王俊凯从口袋里摸出两个巴掌大的小纸盒递给王源。  
王源把盒子凑到眼前，王俊凯说：“别看了，摔炮。”  
“你叫我出来耍，就玩这个？”王源觉得有点滑稽，但还是推开盒子，从里面拿了个，往王俊凯脚下用力一甩，结果却没有声响。  
王俊凯也拿了两个试了试，发觉好像是两盒哑炮。  
“去年的了，好像不得行。”  
王源看他挠了挠头发，只觉得高兴，他也无从考证那种高兴哪里来的，就好像只要那个人站在这里，两个人一同在江边吹风，他也觉得高兴。  
那旁的年轻人突然欢呼起来，只看见从远处跑来两个男生，抱着两大袋东西。接着就是互相传递着，引着火，在他们手中亮起了一片光。  
王源发觉两个人不发一语，这样在这里已经站着看了许久，便问王俊凯要不要回去，王俊凯却摇摇头，仍盯着那旁看着。  
此时那群人已经在地上摆好了礼花炮，女孩们捂着耳朵嬉笑着退开，拥成一团，只留下两个男孩蹲在礼炮旁。  
“我们看他们放完。”  
王源看着他的侧脸，他的脸线条很流畅，从鼻尖到唇再到下巴都是圆滑饱满的，这让他看起来多少有些稚嫩和柔和的气质，这种气质让王源觉得陌生。在此情此景，趁着夜色和路灯的光，王源突然觉得自己可能从来没有真的认识过王俊凯。  
但是没有等他想完，第一束火花已经嗖的升起，他扬着头，看到金色的花束徐徐散开，从中间向边缘慢慢消散，紧接着又是一束升起，有的簇成一团，有的只是一道火光，几分钟后，一切又都静了。  
他感觉一只手轻轻碰了碰他的棉服袖口，他的心也跟着一晃，缩在袖子里的手扣住拇指，轻轻朝那边摇了摇，似是什么回应。

其实中国人的过年与其说是节日，更像是一种仪式，团聚，坐在一起，乐此不疲，又或者貌合神离，都是团聚。  
然后在这一天，升起一道一道不同往常的，热络地焰火，只待熄灭，便又是新一轮离别的开始。

22.  
回到家的时候还没到十二点，王源轻手轻脚的开了门，却只剩了阿婆一个人坐在餐桌前。  
爸妈的生活总是超乎寻常的规律，很少真的撑完守岁，每一年都是如此，但阿婆却总是固守着，一定要撑满，她会在王源小的时候，在夜里把红包塞到他枕头下面，然后一个人坐一整夜，为王源勾一条围巾。  
他轻声唤了句：“婆婆。”  
阿婆停下了手里的活，她只开了餐厅那边的一盏顶灯，那道灯悠悠落在她斑白的发上，她回过头，应了一句，又转回头去继续做事。  
王源把外套脱下来搭在沙发上，走去坐在阿婆对面的椅子上，看到阿婆正守着一袋黄纸，她数出几张，在手间轻轻抖开成扇形，再挨叠着放到一处，就这样重复着。  
她右手边推远的地方放着四个小碟子，放了些桃酥和豆糕，几块腊肠，一个苹果，最后还有一个小玻璃杯盏，里面乘的大概是酒。  
电视里很快就传出了倒数的声音，主持人互相道贺的声音，这下四处都是鞭炮声四起，阿婆背对着电视，只说：“城里啊，是热闹。”  
“婆婆，”王源小心地斟酌着，“那您过来我家住吧。”  
阿婆仍是没抬头，却说：“明就回去唠。”  
于是王源不再说话，只听着窗外此起彼伏的鞭炮声，手机在口袋里嗡嗡震了两下，他打开，看到王俊凯发了一句：  
“新年快乐，王源。”  
在所有人都发着千篇一律的祝福的时候，这个人就好像敲开家门，站在门前，双手合拢，用他那双眼睛深深浅浅的望着你，说祝你新年快乐，这祝福只给你。  
王源不知自己为何突然读懂了这样的用心。  
但他突然不知所措，只打下两个字，回复道：“同乐。”

第二天阿婆果真就回去了，爸妈说要送她，她也不肯，只叫送到车站便不要再送了。  
去串门拜年的路上，王源忍不住说：“再劝下婆婆来嘛。“  
妈妈坐在副驾驶闭目养神，只说：“你婆婆自己个不肯，我有什么法子。”  
王源想了想，还是说：“她一人不闷吗？”  
“不晓得她。”妈说，接着又补充道，“所以你以后，可别死你堂客前头。”  
爸一听边忙埋怨，“过年，过年说啥子说这是。”  
他听到妈说起堂客这个词，不知怎么就慌了，他不是听不起这种话，就只是想起自己今早迷迷糊糊间做的梦，他梦到王俊凯那双眼睛，深深浅浅的，湿漉漉的，他又梦到了烟火，烟火又成了战火，他梦到了混乱的被人追逐的长跑，然后坠下，但是等他醒来的时候，就只剩下了那双眼睛。  
王俊凯是谁，他是自己的同学，是兄弟，是朋友，是哥们，他可以是这其中任何一个称谓下面的一个人。而就在小半年前，他们明明还不相熟。  
他没有理由在梦里收纳那双眼睛，毫无道理的叫他闯进来。但是他又想，梦只是现实的映射，他昨天是同他见过面的，这样说来也合情合理。  
23.  
一年里的第二个学期承接着冬天的余韵，横跨过春天，直钻进夏天里，再转过头来就是高三。  
过年之后只留了九天，就到了开学的时候，自过年之后王源就没再见过王俊凯，也很少联系，王源这才发觉，原来每次都是王俊凯来主动找自己，如果王俊凯不肯主动，自己似乎也不知道怎么开头。  
他想王俊凯或许在忙着赶作业吧，那自己也不便打扰，反正过几天就能见到了，没必要多此一举。  
只是他没想到开学那一天，王俊凯没有来学校。  
不知为什么，赵禾拿着王俊凯的一沓作业，走上讲台向班主任解释了一通，班上同学一时都安静的看着，脸上都挂着心知肚明的笑。  
王源竟然烦躁起来，他察觉到自己的这种情绪，感到一丝莫名其妙。

放学前班主任说了些开学考试的注意事项，又象征性的说了些新学期的期盼，王源在桌子下面翻开手机，在短信栏点开王俊凯发给自己的那句新年祝福，手指在右边回复键摩挲了一阵，又重新合起了手机。  
只是朋友之间的关心，他想，  
可是他有事托付，宁愿找前女友也不愿找自己，他有当自己是朋友吗。  
或者他和赵禾复合了，没有告诉自己。  
那他也应当更先知道，这样才是朋友。  
那些注意事项又或者开学客套，包括班主任最后说的“放学吧“，王源终究一句都没听进去。他呆呆地坐在位子上，手里攥着手机，想不明白，越想越不甘心，不服气，等到反应过来，只剩赵禾煞有其事地缓缓地收拾着书包，偶尔向他看过一眼，又怯怯的收回去。  
王源看到了她那些以为藏得很精妙的细碎目光，他终于站起来，快速的把东西收进包里，从后门大步走出去。

“嗳，王源，嗳！”他听到后面很快有追上来的脚步，然后听到赵禾喊他。  
他回过头，站在楼梯口，那里逆光，光线稀薄，一下子昏暗了许多，所以他看不清女孩的表情，只能低着头看到她搅着书包带的手，那双手很小，指节纤细，那双手和自己的手很不一样。  
他在等赵禾开口，不知为什么他愿意站在这里等她开口，或许是他潜意识觉得对方要说关于王俊凯的事。  
赵禾却说：“王源，你，那个，你能不能下次，就边筱给你发消息，你回她几句行吗。”  
王源一时愣了愣，只挤了一个“好”出来，说完就想走。  
赵禾大概是看出他要走，又忙堵住他的路，这下子她正朝着光，能看出她皱起的眉心，“她过年给你发祝福，等了一整天，你都没有回复她。”  
王源一时无话，想不起自己曾经收到过这么一条祝福。  
“她从前一天就在纠结，好不容易下决心给你发了，结果，然后她难受了好久。”  
王源觉得有点头疼，他不想思考，也不想回答，但听到赵禾这么说，他飘渺的印象里慢慢浮现了那个只见过一次的脸，一个静态的轮廓，相比自己瘦小的许多的，看起来都这么样脆弱的轮廓，他突然有些愧疚起来。  
人会把感动和内疚误会成喜欢，也会把喜欢拆解成感动和内疚，这似乎无关年龄，而是来自经验，又或者等到心肠结了冰，才能把自己从这些悖论里剥离。

24.  
王俊凯第二天如期来考试，两个人没分到一个考场，只在中午匆匆见到了一面，王源在远处看到王俊凯随着人群准备下楼，忙拨开人群跑过去，拍了拍王俊凯的肩。  
“吃午饭去吗？”本想就势一道走，不想王俊凯摇了摇头。  
“不吃了，我先回班。”  
王源的步子顿了一下，只能点点头。  
下午是理科综合，几个小时坐下来难免有点头昏脑胀，王源和恰好一个考场的同学互相说着答案走回班，却见王俊凯的位子已经收拾净了，书包也不在那里。  
“他走了？”王源问同桌。  
“对，走特急，一回来接着就走了。”  
王源又回头看了一眼他的位子，书从高到低排在桌角，每一本上都贴了些页标。  
他用手轻轻划了一下那些错落的页标，一抬头正对上赵禾的目光。

王俊凯不再吃午饭了。  
每次午休铃响起，同学三两聚集，说笑着去食堂，好能吃到些热菜。王俊凯却总是安静的坐在位子上，他配了一副眼睛，这让他低头写题时的样子斯文了不少，也形成了一种难以打扰的气场，开始几天王源还会象征性的邀请几句，直到终于接受了他不会接收邀请的结果，他才不再做这样无谓的事。  
王俊凯也开始上课睡觉，但是这一次被数学老师点名起来，他在王源关切地目光和低声提醒下也没能答出那道问题。  
谁都能看出王俊凯的状态不对，他在别人看来本就寡言鲜语，这下倒成了无声无息，只有时不常地迟到早退，居然也叫班主任睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
王源发觉自己与王俊凯说话的机会越来越少，他下课总是趴在桌上，把头埋在手臂间，只留一个发顶，好不容易分来一节课外体育课，他也怏怏的不愿走动，随着几个女孩留在教室，这样的境况一天一天拉大，沉默在两个人之间逐渐拉锯，王源的手机总是停在那句新年快乐，他懒得打开通讯录，况且只要及时删掉那些垃圾讯息，除了刘志宏偶尔的骚扰，王俊凯的那条短信永远在最前面几条，这样更方便。只是右下角的回复两个字，盯来盯去，不把按键按下去，它自己是不会凭空启动的。  
就这么到了四月底，结束了期中测试，王源终于在五一假期前的周末收到了王俊凯旷日持久的信息。  
“五一出来吗？”  
王源躺在床上，回复：“去哪？”  
“鱼洞。”  
王源想问鱼洞有什么好耍，又不想扰了对方的兴致，便回了个“好”。

25.  
鱼洞是个老区，但有条平整的滨江路，是重庆少有的能骑自行车的地方。  
王俊凯只和自己约了个时间，直接在鱼洞的车行碰面，吃过午饭，爸难得提出开车送他过去。  
到的时候王俊凯正站在车行前面，王源忙指挥着爸停车，下车的时候爸也跟下来，同王俊凯打了个招呼，问：“你们想骑车？”  
王源说：“那肯定，不骑车跑这么远。”  
爸从口袋里摸了摸，拿出一沓折起来的现金就进了车行，一道把车租和押金都交齐了，在那件挤满自行车的小屋里晃了几眼，指了指一边两辆，叫老板帮着推出去。  
“你们耍，我晚上来接你。”爸把剩下的钱放回口袋，“王源，你哎，别忘了退押金。”  
“晓得。”王源摆摆手，看爸启车调头，回头对王俊凯低声了句：“真啰嗦。”  
王俊凯只是甩了甩刘海，说：“蛮好的。”

王源很喜欢骑自行车，他喜欢用力蹬几下，跟着惯性前进一段，直到它快停了，再用力蹬上几下。  
但王俊凯只平常的骑着，稳稳地，无目的地向前，他也只好跟在后面，注视着王俊凯灌了风的衣服。  
两个人循环往复地兜圈，谁也没跟谁说什么话。  
直到王俊凯停下来，一条腿支在地上，回头问王源渴不渴。  
王源忙刹闸停车，从发紧的嗓子里挤出个嗯，眼睛却留在了王俊凯的背上。  
他有些微微驼背，运动过后衣服贴在背上，从后颈突出的骨节一直到撑在衣服上的细细的纹痕，是一道有些许歪斜的线。这样近了看，才发现他眼睛红了，不知是没睡好还是叫风吹的。  
已经快到四点了，两人干脆还了车，并肩在江滨走。  
“那个辅导，你还报吗？”王源先开口问。  
“不报了。”王俊凯又甩了甩刘海，他头发太长了，大概很不舒服。  
“嗯。”  
“你报吗？”  
“我妈叫我去。”  
短暂的停顿了几秒，王俊凯说：“蛮好的。”  
走了一段才有一个卖豆花的小摊子，两个人干脆坐下来喝碗豆花，期间王俊凯突然接了个电话，只嗯嗯几声便挂断了。  
“爸妈？”王源问。  
“没，赵禾。”王俊凯垂着眼睛，直白的回答，  
王源觉得自己本来的笑一下子僵了，心也跟着被攥了一下。  
“你俩？是和好了？”他这样一问出口，自己紧接着就愣了。  
他就是难受，但猜不透意味，不舒服，心口就像揣了砝码的衬衣胸前的口袋似的往下坠，半吊着。  
王俊凯耳朵红了，眼睛没抬，就这么“嗯”了一声。  
王源控制不住自己，他想接着问什么时候，为什么，但他只是把碗底的豆花搅碎了，没能再说出什么话。  
26.  
玉溪这种烟算是常见的香烟品牌，特点是没什么香料，就是纯烟草味，旁的左的烟多多少少都像鸡尾酒似的带点花哨，和它们相比玉溪就像杯纯酒精。  
王俊凯熟练的从软袋里抽出一根，拿手指夹着，递到刘志宏面前，“恩”了一声，刘志宏忙把右手的塑料袋换到左手里，伸手接了，点头哈腰的一通道谢，王源站在两个人中间，看着在自己面前传递的那根烟，说不上心里什么感觉。  
成人世界不也就是这样，谁能在大浪淘沙里不做被搅浑的那个，不过是遵循社会的繁文缛节，也没什么大不了。  
王俊凯又拿出一根，叼在嘴里，最后倒出一根，伸到王源前面，也是同样的一声“恩”。  
“谢谢，不用了。”他下意识的回应。  
王俊凯没什么反应，把烟放了回去，从另一边衣服口袋里掏出打火机，啪嗒一声，一束火光在一瞬亮起又熄灭，只留下一个圆点。

王源说不出在读书的时候，那个和王俊凯关系变得僵硬尴尬的具体节点到底在哪里，或许这过程本就没有一个节点，只是一道平滑的函数线，在时间的X轴延伸中无限触底。王俊凯依然盘踞着他背后的那个位置，也因而拉锯出丝缕的沉默，这种沉默被很多人看进眼里，却又随之抛在脑后了。  
同桌曾开口问过两人是否有了什么矛盾，王源只说学习太累了，作业太多了，这两个理由在学生时代，是可以搪塞过大多数复杂问题的最优解。  
王源已然想不起当时钻过的牛角尖，或许这其中发生过许多细如蝇腿的事，他和王俊凯，王俊凯和赵禾，在整个高三苦行僧般的生活重锤碾压下，吞没溶解，如今也都不再有什么痕迹。但王源总还能记得过年那天从江边逛回来，王俊凯和他一路闲聊，直走到家门前还没聊够，便站在楼梯间继续说着话，而后两人突然因为什么一同笑起来，又一同收起笑沉默，沉默持续了很久，久到声控灯灭下去，他们相对站在黑暗里，那黑暗好像如此恒长，静谧，却只是混杂着鞭炮浊音的短短几秒罢了。  
日后种种别离，王源都不曾有多大感触，毕业，离职，分手，他想自己最后多多少少，都把“再见”讲了出来。  
但是在自己跳出那个局之后，再用上帝视角重新审视，似乎他和王俊凯之间最后的再见，是交给了那片黑暗来说。  
没能亲口说出告别的话，他实在有些不甘心。  
可是如今又能怎样平和的道出“再见”，在一切联络都被网络拉近再推远的时代，又有什么平和的离散可言。

27.  
王源在大学的时候喜欢向初恋女友描述自己的理想生活，在南岸那边，买个七八十平米的小房，养条大狗，萨摩耶之类的。初恋女友大他两岁，听他这样说着，总是笑着回应：好啊。  
他们的关系温和平稳，不曾有过任何争吵，所有人都觉得他们是幸运的一对。  
两个人交往了一年半，女友不得不面对未来的去向，这时候女友说要去香/港念书。  
王源没有真的把这些放在心上，他没有考虑太多关于未来的事，但也早早把未来定义给了自己生来长起的重庆。女友在五月拍完毕业照，他逃了一节课替女友捧花，晚上一同去日月光吃饭，女友在餐桌另一端托着腮，问他：“你以后想去香/港读书吗？”  
“不太想。”他如实回答。  
“那工作呢，或者去深圳，广州之类的。”女友又提议。  
“太远了，那我爸妈怎么办？”王源想了想说。  
女友依然是温和的笑着，轻轻捋了捋耳边的发，不再说话。  
结账的时候，女友第一次拒绝了AA，执意把王源出的那份钱硬塞回他手里，王源不明所以，拗不过，只好接下来。  
几天后，女友在电话里告诉他，自己有亲戚在香/港。她也想以后能留在香/港生活。  
她问王源：“怎么办？”  
王源说：“我不知道。”  
女友轻声说：“只好分手了，异地太累了。”  
王源没有应好，也说不出挽留的话。因为女友说：“我们不是高中毕业，我们要考虑这些的。”  
八月底时候王源还是去机场送她，他们不是因为彼此间有了矛盾决定分开，而是因为矛盾的未来，这甚至比前者更为不可逆转。  
女友最后哭了，她说觉得好遗憾，但是没有办法。  
王源点点头，也哭了。

高中毕业那天，他的校服运动外套拿给班上同学签名留念，直到离校前才传回他手中。他捧着那件写满字的外套向校门外走，一路是道别声，道谢声，互相鼓劲的话语，他穿过那些，一步一步，走出了那个局。  
他的右边袖子上空白的位置上被人写了一句英文，那字迹歪扭，别扭，像是急匆匆下笔，像是偷来的一刻才留下的只言片语，它说：  
“hope youwill be lucky.”  
“王源。”突然有一个声音喊他，他回头，看到赵禾冲他摆摆手，“加油，拜拜。”  
他回以一个微笑，看向站在赵禾一旁的王俊凯。  
王俊凯只直勾勾盯着另一个方向，没有看他。

“为什么把校服洗了？”妈妈下班的时候看到挂在阳台上签满字的校服外衣，问王源。  
“袖子沾到东西，弄脏了。”王源揉揉眼睛，回答，  
“上面的字都晕了。”  
“没事，晕了就晕了。”  
他以为这是全部的了，就像那行模糊的句子，它只是青春的憾事，是破碎友谊的告解，是一道歧路的分支点罢了。

28.  
刘志宏招待十足周到，冷菜热菜里外绕了三圈满当当的，鸡鸭牛羊虾蟹鱼一个不落，一面这边上菜，几个人一面感叹刘志宏太过客气，客气到有点铺张浪费的程度。  
刘志宏摆摆手，只说大家难得能聚，自己多准备是应该的。  
其实他们几个基本是靠着刘志宏这略显没心没肺的古道热肠才凑到一起，王源和刘一麟，罗庭信两人还勉强算是网友，但是王俊凯这层就实在远了，就连王源和王俊凯再联系上，也是近几年的事。  
王源那时候刚从原本的广告公司离职，之前在公司里做网站维护，常要加班到深夜，工资却少的可怜，付完房租水电，约会吃饭，看几场电影，付几次房费，卡上的余额就所剩无几。后来还是家里人托了个远亲，才安排进了电视台。  
电视台也算个事业单位，有着事业单位的通病，日常清闲自在，赶上有事就要忙个焦头烂额，王源做的算是个闲职，类似后勤。  
偶有一天中午，刘志宏突然给他打了微信电话，他只听那边吵闹，声音也断断续续的，他以为是刘志宏喝醉了，没在意就挂了电话，没一会儿刘志宏直接拨了号码找他，说碰上王俊凯了，正好在他酒店里请客，原来他也一直在重庆。  
高中毕业之后，王源就失了王俊凯的音讯，只在大学前班长做的“去向表“里看到王俊凯名字和自己的名字一起出现在“渝“那一页。  
“我说把你的微信推给他，他最后还问我你住哪里，说找你叙旧。“  
“你告诉他了？“  
“我就把你那个小区的名字告诉他了，微信也给他了。“  
王源那一下午都集中不了精神，总是拿起手机看，只是一直没等来好友申请。  
直到他几乎快要忘记这件事的时候，传达室的大爷突然给了他一张明信片，从西安寄来的，印着钟鼓楼。  
十一月天已经冷了下来，距离二十七岁的生日还有四天，明信片上是一句“王源，生日快乐“，下面署名是王俊凯。

29.  
刘一麟的女儿已经三岁多了，长得白净，只是眼睛像了刘一麟，日后怕是做不成大眼睛美女。  
餐桌上有个孩子，那焦点自然就全在孩子身上，谁都忘了那个名存实亡的目的——给王源过生日。一桌男人甘心做陪衬，什么好鱼好肉都夹进刘一麟面前的碗里。小孩子自然吃不了多少，其余的都便宜了刘一麟。  
刘一麟得了便宜还卖乖，嘴上说着下次聚会让他们几个也带孩子，给自家女儿做个伴，这下真叫几位年方二八，在家被催婚催生的帅哥叫苦不迭，话题被生拉硬扯，慢慢拼凑出了几个人的现状。  
罗庭信年初刚结婚，结婚对象是相亲认识的，最近在焦头烂额的备孕。  
刘志宏光棍一条，最不缺莺莺燕燕投怀送抱，毕竟也算个酒店小高层，他自己不着急，笑称自己算过命，四十岁前还得离两次婚才能配上自己的命格。  
话题抛到王源，刘志宏喝了两口酒，情绪上头，说起王源的女友，说两人郎才女貌，还偏头问王源是不是好事将近。  
王俊凯听了也跟着起哄，说一定别忘了给自己这个老朋友送请柬。

王源一时窘迫，不敢承认自己从没想过结婚的事，他自己也觉得自己这样不够厚道，白白耽误着别人，可他也讲不出不想结婚的原因，更没有充足的理由能说服他踏入婚姻这个窄门。  
“王俊凯呢？”刘志宏问。  
王俊凯从口袋里掏出了烟和打火机，交叠着放到桌上，说：“我单身。”  
刘一麟调笑：“看着起码总有几个暧昧对象吧。“  
王俊凯摇摇头，把杯子底的葡萄酒饮尽了，站在门口的服务生连忙端着醒酒器快步上前添酒。  
“顾不上，我得照顾我爸。“  
“大孝子啊。“罗庭信评价道。  
王俊凯低头笑了笑，说：“倒也不是，也有是因为，我之前，高中，感情上做了些傻事，以前太草率了，留下好些事挺遗憾的。”  
王源心里不知怎么咯噔一下，抬头看向王俊凯。  
刘志宏说：“你高中不是和个挺漂亮的姑娘谈吗，这我都知道，怎么就遗憾了？“  
王俊凯本笑着听刘志宏讲话，却突然收了表情，有意无意向王源望了一眼。  
“没什么，都过去的事了，不提了。”他说。  
30.  
八点半，女友从沙发上站起来，随手拿了放在沙发扶手上的名牌包，说了句：“走了。”  
“很晚了。”王源眼睛没从电视上挪开，随口说道。  
女友已经挎着包准备开门，听到他这样说，开门的动作停了，语气淡淡的，“结婚前还不行。”  
女友没什么不好，只是有些非常传统的观念，他们交往细数已经快三年了，牵过手，拥抱过，最黏腻的时候也有绵长的深吻，但每每都在临门一脚的时候刹车，女友坚持结婚之前不能同居，留宿，更不能有性的可能。王源对这档子事没有这么大兴趣，不避讳自己解决。只是发展到了现在，这事一摆到明面上，就逐渐演变成一种类似逼婚的手段，他觉得不舒服。  
为什么不能轻易把生活交予婚姻，他自己想不明白，也不愿承认自己的恐惧。这种恐惧不是来自父母的阴影，他只是肖想未来，要把两人的生活放在一口锅里，融合，翻搅，混成一滩，再与另一个人分享，分担，分摊，他就觉得被想象力围困，陷进泥沼。或许是太多外界对于离婚的流言蜚语根植进脑内，他不想承担婚姻破裂的后果，却没有能够维持到老死那日的信心。  
不开始的话，就不会有这些后顾之忧。  
可惜归根结底这都只是逃避。

睡前他打开朋友圈看了看，刘志宏连发四五个小视频，看样子是又在哪个酒吧潇洒，他退回好友列表，在侧边点了W，王俊凯的名字赫然在列，加好友有一段时间了，开始时候连备注都没有，直到聚会结束才把备注添了上去，只是聊天记录栏只有那句半年前的“我是王俊凯”。  
距离上次见面已经过去了两个星期，聚会之后，王源的手机里多了一张五个人的合影，他和王俊凯一左一右站在刘一麟旁边，比着对称的“大拇指“手势。  
王俊凯的朋友圈几乎没有什么东西，只偶尔分享一首歌，或是什么程序的例行打卡，那首《傻子》仍在最上面，刘志宏点了个赞。  
他抿了抿嘴，最终也点了一个赞，把手机压在枕头下面，睡觉了。

31.  
接近年底。电视台不知接了什么金主的广告，每个在职员工都收到了一沓温泉度假村的邀请券，两天一夜，包食宿，王源仔细数了数，有五张。  
他拍了张照给刘志宏发过去，问他有没有兴趣，本意是想顺水推舟，把五张都送给他，没想到刘志宏脑袋一转，说不如叫上刘一麟他们，我们一起去。  
王源想了想周末也没什么事做，便应了下来。  
结果没过一小时，刘志宏那边回了消息，刘一麟周末要带孩子上早教课，罗庭信约了医院做检查，只有一个王俊凯满口应下来。  
“你有什么女伴，带一个。“王源回复道。  
刘志宏接着回了段语音，大意是自己没有女伴，倒是王源怎么不带女友一起。  
王源想起自己和女友不尴不尬的关系，有些窘迫，只好回复刘志宏：“我一个人带女朋友，你和王俊凯不会有意见？”  
刘志宏倒是大度，连说不会，吵着自己还没怎么见过嫂子，又说让女友把身边什么单身的姑娘也一起带上，介绍给他也认识认识。  
“你问问王俊凯，得他也同意才行。”王源措了措辞，说。  
“你自己问去。”刘志宏说，后面配了个挑衅的表情。

王源把自己和刘志宏的聊天截图给了女友，女友几乎是下一秒就回复了一个“好”。  
王源不知道还能说什么，正要把对话框关上，女友又发了条信息过来，“王俊凯是你什么堂哥吗？”  
“是我高中同学。”他回。  
“哦。”女友先回复了一句。  
“从没听你提过。”她又接上一句。  
“之前很久没联系了。”他在对话框里打上这行字，想了想，觉得没有什么解释的必要，又一字一字删除了，最终也没有回复什么。  
他转而打开和王俊凯的对话框，横跨了半年，终于回复了那句自报家门。  
“周末我女朋友也去，没关系吧。”  
他看到最上方王俊凯的备注变成“Typing”，又恢复成名字，连续几次，两分钟后，王俊凯回复。  
“没关系。”

32.  
周末那天王源醒得很早，从枕头下面摸出手机，居然才五点四十分。  
他们特意拉了一个群，加上女友的朋友五个人，女友的那位朋友王源见过几次，是女友的学妹兼同事，叫刘雨欣，王源觉得这个名字大概有几百万重名。因为温泉在北碚那边，开车过去要一个多小时，又为了节省资源，就商量着就开一辆车过去，王俊凯在群里提议就开他的路虎，宽敞些。  
“你这个朋友好有钱，开的路虎呢。”女友从冰箱里拿了颗石榴，坐在餐桌前边剥边说。  
他嘴上笑笑，说自己也没想到他现在这么有钱，心里明白女友的话里有话。  
那边刘志宏自己做酒店，知道些行业内情，提前打了电话去问，结果没想到周末生意这样好，换来换去只订到两间大床房和一间单人房，便笑称争取一天内把另一个姑娘搞定，让王俊凯去住那间单人房。  
他向女友转述了房间安排的事，女友石榴也不剥了，问他：“我们要一张床？”  
没等他回答，女友又说：“我想和雨欣住一间。”  
王源一时无话，说：“只是睡一张床，我多要条被子就是了。”  
女友这下眉头都皱起来了，斩钉截铁地说：“不行。”  
而后她悻悻补充：“结婚之后才可以。”

王源从床上爬起来，打开窗帘，发现外面天色还是黑着，他重新坐回床沿，觉得毫无困意，而替代的是一种没来由的心慌。  
他想起昨晚去和刘志宏解释，说女友要和朋友住一间，自己只好和他住一间，问能不能换成双床房，刘志宏一听，便提出要住单人间，把这种同床共枕的机会留给他和王俊凯去交流感情。  
“别乱说。”王源忍不住正色道。  
“我睡相可差了，我可没法跟别人一张床。”刘志宏继续说。  
“我看你和女人一张床都没事。”王源回击。  
“那都不是一回事儿，”刘志宏反驳，“你看这下剥夺了我和女人同床的机会了，还不给我睡个好觉。”  
王源看到这句话揉了揉鼻子，只好妥协：“总得王俊凯答应。”  
“我刚才问他，他早就答应了。”刘志宏说。  
王源当下不说话了。

33.  
王俊凯的白色路虎七点准时停在了自家楼下，不知用了什么花言巧语让传达室的大爷放他进了小区。王源接到了电话，忙把堆在床上试了一圈的衣服抓起来一把塞进衣橱，最后穿了件两件式灰衬衫白毛衣，搭了条黑裤子，套了件纯黑色棒球衫外套，匆匆忙忙抓起背包就出门了。  
王俊凯没下车，只摇下车窗招呼他，他拉开后车门钻了进去，坐到王俊凯的正后方，说了句“早上也真冷“。  
王俊凯随手调了调空调，没有启动车，两个人安安静静坐了几分钟。  
“你女朋友呢？“王俊凯问。  
“啊？“  
“你女朋友还不下来吗？“  
王源尴尬地挠了挠头，“我们不是住一起。“  
王俊凯没答话，只是启动了车，调了个头。  
“她和爸妈一起住，体育公园那边，她朋友和她都在那边等，轻轨站那里，先去接刘志宏吧，顺路。“  
王俊凯细不可闻的嗯了一声，伸手打开了车载音响。

等出发往北碚已经快到九点，估计要十点才能到，兴许是车上开了暖风，王源这下觉得困了，只是不想小刘姑娘是个自来熟的性子，从上车开始就没停下讲话。  
“一开始诗安叫我我还不想来，真幸亏我来了，能和这么多帅哥一辆车，我真是，荣幸啊真的。”  
女友也笑：“我就说，我还会害你？”  
小刘姑娘马上接茬：“你们真都单身？看着不像啊。”  
刘志宏在副驾驶扭过头，说：“真单身，如假包换。”  
“嗳，那我们的司机呢，你看这又有车，又帅，不会也是单身吧？”  
王俊凯直直看路，毫无诚意的回了声“嗯“。  
刘姑娘不依不饶，干脆把头探到前面，问：“你这么年轻就开这么好的车，你做什么工作的？”  
路上一颠，王源的脑袋一下磕到车窗上，发出一声闷响。  
王俊凯没回复姑娘的提问，而是问了句：“没事吧，是不是撞到了。”  
王源飞快地眨了眨眼，小声说：“没事。“  
刘志宏在一边说：“人家姑娘问你问题，你就忙着关心王源，放心吧他撞不坏。”  
其他人听了都笑了起来，王源只觉得耳朵发烫。

34.  
刘姑娘自然没有放过王俊凯，追着他继续问，王俊凯熟练的变了道，轻飘飘的说了句：“医药代理。”  
“药代啊，怪不得，赚大钱的啊。”  
王俊凯没回话，看上去像是在一心一意开车。  
王源对药代这个概念并不熟悉，只觉得代理这个名词像是经常从电视里打击传销的新闻里能听到的词。  
姑娘又问了刘志宏，刘志宏从口袋里掏出皮夹，抽了张名片递过去，果然获得了各种夸张的赞叹。  
女友坐在旁边本一直没有搭腔，突然伸手扶住了驾驶座椅的侧边，往前挪了挪，问：“做药代，你是学经济的？”  
王俊凯语气平平，有句答句：“我‘重医’的，学药学。”  
“学医的，真厉害啊。”刘姑娘捧场。  
“厉害就不会做药代了。”王俊凯十分不解风情的说。  
刘志宏也起了兴趣，加入了对话：“那你为什么考重医？喜欢？”  
“不是喜欢。”王俊凯似乎在回忆什么，顿了顿，“我以前一直想学工科。”  
“工科啊，那其实还是学医好点。”刘姑娘说，又转头跟女友讲，“我前前男友就是学工科的，你猜他现在在干什么，他居然在做日语网课的电话推销。”

“那你最后为什么学医了？”女友对此很好奇，问。  
王俊凯轻微偏了下头，似乎是看了一眼窗外的路标，慢条斯理的回答：“我高中，高二吧，当时我爸生病住院，我妈也住院，就得陪床，那时候每天晚上都在医院过夜，听医院的人说很挣钱，就想考医科大学，最后分不够，就够学药学。”  
他难得讲了这样一长段，把一车人讲的都没话接了，连刘姑娘都噤了声。  
王源深吸了几口气，他觉得兴许是车里太热了，憋得有些难受。  
王俊凯似乎打开了话匣，又说：“当时真的就想学点挣钱的，那一阵我老觉得家里要破产，连午饭也不敢吃。”  
“你爸得了什么病，当时？”女友又重新把手搭在了驾驶位的座椅侧边，沉着声音问。  
“糖尿病的一些并发症。”他没有太多解释，“然后我妈急着，从楼梯上摔了，手腕断了。”  
刘志宏惊呼，“这么严重？我血糖也有点高。”  
“平常少吃点面食，定期检查。”王俊凯始终平静的，用一种像是行医四十年的医生的口吻说着。

王源细细的想，他想起了那个趴在桌上，总是在睡觉的王俊凯，想起了他头顶那个漩，很长时间总是轻易可见，但是他也想起了赵禾。  
如果你当时过的这样艰难，却不肯向我透露分毫，是极度不信任，还是未曾觉得我们的关系近到能够分担苦难的程度？他这样想着，那股不甘心像是吹笛人的蛇般探出头来。  
35.  
度假村在山上，酒店是中式建筑，四周栽了大片竹林，他们的房间定在半坡的区域，停了车还要再爬十几分钟的山。  
山路上修了木制栈道，微微有些硫磺的气味，刘志宏说这边的温泉池是露天的，有很多两个人泡的小池子，说完还意味深长的看了一眼王源。  
再走一段，前面有一座亭子，也是仿古风格，漆皮很亮，虽然看起来假，但是胜在雕花精细，色彩搭配的也好，刘姑娘吵着要在这里拍张照。  
手机塞给了王源，王源一见忙把这苦差外包，表示自己直男拍照技术，不给各位美女添堵。  
他感觉女友剜了他一眼，似是有些不悦。  
好在有刘志宏积极献殷勤，她们很快就把注意力放到拍照上。  
三个人一通互拍加自拍，好不热闹，王源和王俊凯抱臂站在一旁做观众，还是被刘姑娘逮住，说帅哥这么不赏脸，是不是合影要收钱。  
刘志宏忙出来打圆场，说给你们两个拍一张吧，站到这边来。  
两个人只好站过去，中间隔了一个大跨步的距离干巴巴的站着。  
“你俩这是准备让我拍单人照吗站这么远，靠近点。”刘志宏微弓着腿，摆出了一个战士扛枪冲锋陷阵的姿态。  
王源于是主动跨近了一步，刘大摄影师左看右看不满意，又提出要求：“你俩笑笑，像豺狼虎豹似的干什么？”  
“拍不拍啊你。”王源忍不住说。  
这时候突然有只胳膊横过他后颈挂到他肩上，无形中把他扯的近了些，他听到王俊凯的声音，他说：“笑一下。”  
他像是被什么蛊惑，拉开一个笑，刘志宏眼疾手快，连拍八张有余，捧着手机边欣赏边感慨：  
“怎么觉得你们两个长得这么像。”  
刘姑娘语不惊人死不休，“你懂什么，夫妻相*。”  
王源听到这话心虚的脑壳都要炸了，声音都高了个八度，“别乱说啊。”  
王俊凯只走过去接过手机看了看，说：“拍得挺好的，发给我一份。”

*没有女化的意思，请勿过度解读

36.  
王源和王俊凯的那间大床房在四楼楼顶，因为是一栋一栋小房，都没有电梯。刘志宏的房间在一楼，乐得不用爬楼，说趁着他们放下东西，自己先去找找有什么好玩的去处。  
王源这次只带了一个包，他把它放在了靠近床边的地上。  
王俊凯把自己的背包放在桌上，没有打开，拉开椅子横坐下，手臂搭在椅背上，问：“你要先睡一会儿吗？”  
王源随口回答：“没事，我不困。”  
王俊凯揉了揉眉心，站了起来，问：“出去走走？”  
“我们两个？”王源警觉地问。  
“都可以。”王俊凯怏怏地答。

他们下楼时正巧和刘姑娘打了个照面，刘姑娘说一会儿要和诗安去泡温泉，问他们是要去哪里，王源想说要和王俊凯出去走走，却不想王俊凯先开口，说等你们一起去泡温泉。  
“我的泳裤还在包里。”王源悄声说。  
王俊凯不知为什么低沉沉的笑了两声，王源窘的脸都烫了几度，“别笑啊，我正经的。”  
王俊凯转过头，那两颗虎牙许久不见，可算出来和王源打招呼。王俊凯眯着笑眼，说：“你真有意思。”

37.  
池子都在竹林里，中间用些石头隔开，像是蜂巢似的，女友听人说有什么美容养颜的池子，拉着刘姑娘找去了，到最后又剩下王源和王俊凯。进到温泉区之前，他们被要求换了一身薄薄的开衫和短裤，上衣是古制的，交叠襟口，王源太瘦，穿着空空荡荡，露出嶙峋的胸骨。  
他们停在一个池子边，王俊凯攀上边沿的石块蹲下来，用手试了试温度，“很烫。”  
王源也蹲下身，探手去试，果然很烫，他说：“换个池子吧，太热了。”  
王俊凯只是把上衣脱去，坐了下来，慢慢把脚泡了进去，脸上的表情十分微妙。  
“说是热的水泡能安神，这个蛮好的。”他说，然后慢慢的撑起身子，把自己泡进了池水里。  
王源只好有样学样，但他皮肤太白了，一触到水，皮肤就浮起了一层红粉色，他自己浑然不知，只觉得王俊凯盯着自己看。  
“你太瘦了。“王俊凯毫不避讳地说。  
王源想说自己的体质就是这样，吃不胖，以前试着健身，结果身上没几两肉拿来转化成肌肉，练来练去还是这样细胳膊细腿，但他看王俊凯露出水面的锁骨乍眼，便说你也不过半斤八两。  
王俊凯往池中间走了两步，蹲下身，把脖子也埋进水里去了，“我活得没什么规律，瘦了不好，扛不住。”  
王源只靠在池边，问：“叔叔现在身体怎么样？”  
“就是那样，当时就有些晚了，主要是视力这方面，后来血栓住院了一次，说话受影响，现在也不太能表达得出。”  
“……这么严重。”王源沉默了一会儿，才勉强说了句话。  
王俊凯依旧以一种太过于平静的语气阐述：“我习惯了。“  
王源突然如鲠在喉，又不断想起那个十八岁的王俊凯，坐在豆花摊前，告诉自己和赵禾复合的王俊凯，一去十年，他换了发型，脸颊更瘦了，皮肤黑了一点，唯有那双通红的眼睛，从那时遥遥交替到二十九岁的王俊凯脸上，深得如同用铁烙下的印。  
“你那时候应该告诉我。“王源的声音抖着，”兴许我能帮你什么。“  
王俊凯看着王源，一瞬不瞬，“没有人能帮我。”他说。

38.  
天不知怎么阴了下去，连同林间的空气也冷了，从一座座池间蒸腾起一些白气，王源翻身上岸，捡起了放在一边的开衫穿上，抬头看了眼天色。  
其实已经是冬天了，身体触到冷空气，立马起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，王俊凯从后面追上来，把一条浴巾丢到他脖子上。

晚上吃饭的地方是酒店内的餐厅，供应自助，几口大锅里熬着热粥，另一边是铺满红椒的几道菜，分不清究竟是些什么。  
桌上多了个妙龄女孩，皮肤白的发亮，笑起来有两道猫纹，不知是刘志宏什么时候搭上的，自我介绍姓陈。  
她们选了处沙发卡座，实际是两张桌拼起，王俊凯被安排来去，坐到了王源对面，一左一右是陈姑娘和刘姑娘，好一派左拥右抱的牌面。  
有着刘姑娘抛出话题，再加上陈姑娘和刘志宏两个人合力带动气氛，各个都被抖了一地八卦，久到小学时期暧昧的邻座女生都讲了出来，不知谁忽然聊起了结婚的话题，刘姑娘头一扭面向王源：“我说，诗安你和我们王哥，不打谱结婚？“  
陈姑娘听了吃惊，“原来你们是一对啊。”  
王源端起面前的苏打水喝了一大口，刻意忽略了刘姑娘的问题。  
女友忙出来打圆场：“哎呀，不急。”  
“哪里不急，你不是跟我说你现在很盼望结婚？”刘姑娘微微挑了挑眉。  
女友似是很无奈，抬眼看了看王源的反应，“我急，我急也没用。”  
“要我说，我可直接说了，王哥你赶紧求婚就是了，我跟你说，你上次求婚不成功，那是时间不对，现在对了，你放心求，肯定成。”刘姑娘不知怎么说的高兴了，一股脑说了这样一段，说完一桌人似是都愣了。  
苏打水呛了一口，呛得王源猛烈咳嗽起来，对面的王俊凯表情没有多好看，低头喝了两口汤。  
“求婚？”王源好容易能说出话，“什么求婚，我没求过婚。”  
女友不说话，用叉子摆弄着盘子里一块鱼骨。  
“怎么可能，你一年前？”刘姑娘不依不饶，又提醒。  
这时候一桌的气氛变得诡异起来，里面混杂着一种悲情大戏即将开幕观众对结局心知肚明的尴尬，这时候王俊凯放下勺子，用不大但很坚硬的语气说：“王源我说你记性怎么还是这么不好，连这种事都会忘？”  
刘志宏一听立马接上，用埋怨的语气强调着“都是王源忘记了”的主题。  
王源只觉得委屈，开口想解释，却感觉桌下被人轻轻踢了一脚，王俊凯看住他，那双眼睛像是盛了一汪水，把他最后那团火也彻底浇灭了。  
39.  
王源曾经做过一个梦，他梦到自己牵着一条白色的狗走在林荫道上，那条路很长很长，有无数条长椅，他看不清那些坐在长椅上的人的脸，只有不停地往前走。  
与初恋女友分手后，他陆续又谈过几任，都没有维持太长久。随着成长，交往也不再单纯，很多事该做都做过。在学校附近的民营旅店，或是远一点市区的快捷酒店，性没有什么好避讳的，更不是什么谁吃亏谁占便宜，不是武器，也不是交易，但总有人不这样认为。  
和女友交往前，王源空窗了两年，偶尔也会极度渴望恋爱，但离开了学校，不靠主动的爱情变得举步维艰。他和女友结缘是因为林俊杰的演唱会，他多抢了一张票，在网上卖，女友便是那个最终的买家，因为两人都在重庆，便商议面交，不过只是匆匆见过一面。  
后来也是女友主动在网路上与他聊起天，聊林俊杰，分享电影，两个人聊得投机，后来慢慢发展，王源便顺水推舟地问要不要在一起。  
当时二十六岁，他觉得能碰到一个志趣相投的，就能拥有爱情那个东西。  
即使后来他发现女友对林俊杰并没有多大兴趣，他们的喜好，性格，这些都迥然不同，但女友会为他烤曲奇饼干，会花两个月为他织一条围巾，会帮他剥开一颗石榴，会替他整理杂乱的桌面，然后做几道家常菜。所以即使她传统的固守着她认为重要的红线，所以就算他们天差地别，王源还是觉得没有到分手的地步。  
不至于分手，也没有能走到结婚的程度，就吊在那中间，用一条蛛丝连接着，每阵风过都有断掉的危险。  
但那是二十六岁，不是二十八岁，这短短的两年，早已把所有都走出曲折离奇。  
是不是要和这样的她走进婚姻殿堂，王源理不清头绪。  
她会是大众眼里的好妻子，也会是个称职的母亲，她也会为他们的孩子做点心，织衣物，剥一颗石榴，整理玩具，这样想来，女友又何尝不是最好的伴侣。  
如果这样考虑，婚姻未尝不可。  
王源带着一种自己无法察觉的绝望，这样想着。

40.  
所有人都很识趣，饭吃的差不多就都撤了，王俊凯起身的时候王源也想走，结果被王俊凯的眼神镇住了，最终还是坐了回去，这下只剩下王源和女友。  
“我们聊一聊，行吗。”王源生硬的讲出这句话，女友没有看他，只是垂着头，侧耳的发垂下来盖住了半张面孔，看不清表情。  
因为两个人坐了一个对角，王源只好挪了位置，坐到女友对面，又说：“我们好好说。”  
女友开始啜泣，她抿着嘴的样子像是一只文鸟，那种看上去有些脆弱，让人会忍不住生出怜爱心的动物。  
王源不太会在别人哭的时候给予安慰，因此无措，不知是不是还要继续说下去。  
女友这时断断续续说：“我就问你，结婚，我就只想问你这个，为什么，为什么就是不行，一直。“  
王源其实有很多话想要告诉女友，因为他希望自己能是因为“我想和这个人过一辈子“才结婚，而不是因为到了“适婚年龄”，因为父母在催，因为周围人都结婚了，因为怀孕了要给孩子名分，所以结婚。  
但是此情此景下，这又多像软弱的逃兵才会说的话。  
女友见他不回答，哭得更厉害，眼泪顺着鼻子往下淌，“我爸妈，我，过年回家，所有人都问，每个人都问。”  
这是王源不想听到的结婚理由，但他坐在这里，没有资格说任何反驳的话，他只好迎着服务生疑惑的眼光，抽了几张纸推到女友面前。  
“三十五岁，三十五，过了三十五再怀孕对我伤害多大，你知不知道。”女友没有接过那些纸，任着眼泪一直掉。  
“但是，你其实没必要骗他们……求婚的事。”  
“我二十七了，你不明白，王源，你根本不明白，”女友捂住嘴，呜咽起来。  
王源内心交战，他知道女友什么意思，这个世界拥有社会概念的地方，从来都不存在公平这样东西，体系对于女性的恶意和驱逐是显而易见的，他不能怪女友什么，她只是被舆论的手锁上了渔线，随着操控摇摆的人而已。  
是我做错了吗？他问自己。  
这么多人的婚姻都没有爱的成分，不也相伴到老了吗？  
婚姻其实也不是什么高处不胜寒的东西，靠着金钱，地位，名利场，酒池肉林的诱惑也可以维持下去，不是吗？  
活了将近三十年，也做了这么多“不得不”的事，接受了这么多将就，婚姻又是什么了不起的东西？  
不知为什么，王源又想起王俊凯的眼睛，布满血丝的，埋着不可言说的痛苦的，无法救赎的眼睛。  
他突然有些明白了王俊凯的话。  
“没有人能帮我。”这是一种自知大厦将倾的苦涩。  
他最终沉沉说：“如果这样，那找个时间，我们去领证，好吗。”

41.  
所谓婚姻的渴望究竟是什么呢？  
仪式，白纱，香槟塔，捧花，礼堂，钻石，红皮证书。  
亲朋好友的见证，大张旗鼓的宣告，煞有其是的宣誓。  
没有爱情支撑，这些不也是可以存在的东西吗。  
没有爱情支撑，这些难道不是毫无意义的东西？

王源回到房间的时候，王俊凯正坐在椅子上对着手机发愣，屋子里开了暖气，所以他只穿了一件薄的贴身长袖衣，套着一条格纹的睡裤。  
王源情绪不算好，他花了太多时间安慰女友，没有时间消化自己的无奈，更没有想法去预想未来种种。这个决定草率，冲动，拆东补西，他无法说服自己。  
王俊凯见他进来，便把手机倒扣在桌上，问他：“怎么样了。”  
“她不哭了。”  
“嗯。”王俊凯站起来，坐到床边。  
王源有些沮丧，他不知道如何和王俊凯开口。  
他能想象自己把这一切告诉刘志宏，能想到刘志宏惊讶的表情，刘志宏玩笑式的宽慰，但他没有办法想象把这一切告诉王俊凯，王俊凯回报怎样的表情，说怎样的话。  
会失望吗，会替自己担忧或是有一点共情的难过，还是根本觉得和自己不相干。  
为什么到头来自己也无法把郁结分享给王俊凯？是报复心理，还是因为自己也在心里认定他和王俊凯之间就是无法共苦的交情？  
他们没有说更多话，他简单的冲了个凉便躺到床上。王俊凯已经提前要来了另一个枕头和被子，他们各自占领一边床沿，背对背躺着。  
他觉得累，困倦感砸碎了他每一个骨节，闭上眼睛，耳边又充斥着各种声音，他甚至不能分清自己是睡着还是醒着，只觉得有一刻，有人起身为他掖了被角，他翻了个身，把手从被子里伸了出来，有另一只手稳稳地接住了自己的手，紧紧抓住了。  
他听到了窗外的雨声，听到了竹林微动飒飒作响，听到了另一道呼吸，和那个温柔至极，又如此无力的叹息。  
42.  
周末结束之后没过多久就到跨年，电视台内部忙着筹备年会，王源也被安排了节目，跟着办公室的人一起跳时下最流俗的口水歌，每天下班还要留下一个小时排练，但即使如此，还是安插了时间带着女友回了趟家，和父母说了要领证的事。  
女友的父母不知从哪里请来高人指点，选了二月初的日子，一定要在那天才能领证，至于婚礼更是准备从长计议的样子，女友却显得气定神闲，不再像以前一样总是急躁得不行。  
妈妈知道女友要来，一早去菜市场逛了将近两个小时，鸡鸭鱼肉都买了个遍，吃饭的时候王源注意到她似乎很疲惫。  
吃过饭，女友和妈妈去厨房收拾碗筷，爸问王源：“你有没有觉得你妈她眼球浑了。”  
王源没有注意到，但他能感觉妈妈似乎比之前瘦了很多，白发徒增，有些憔悴，他本以为是做了一整日家务有些累了的缘故。  
王源说：“带她去医院查查。”  
“我喊她去，她不肯。”爸担忧的望向厨房那边，“你喊她去，她听你的。”  
“嗯。“王源也看向厨房那边，正巧女友拉开推拉门，端着一盘苹果走出来。  
妈妈跟在她身后，用围裙擦了擦手，有些拘谨的握着围裙边。

跨年前日，刘志宏孤家寡人找不到真心友谊一同庆贺，便自然来烦扰王源，说要趁着王源还是一个人住的时候抓住机会，以后就没有他的容身之所。  
他来的时候带了一瓶红酒，说是前几日应酬的时候，旁的人送他的礼物，他不会品酒，但看着是贵重的东西，带来给王源放在家里，能相称。  
王源说这有什么衬得，我这一屋家具随便挑一件可能都没这酒贵。  
“你可是要结婚的人了，让这酒沾沾喜气。“  
王源一听结婚就有点头疼，说：“哪里有喜气，你不知道有多麻烦。“  
刘志宏一副深表同情的样子，“真是，都这么说，我有好几个，就开酒店的那一群里，好几个，因为筹备结婚的事和老婆吵架，差点拉着去离婚。“  
王源听进耳朵里，化出一口气压在心口，堵得他哪里都不舒服。

43.  
人类或许真的还拥有“第六感“这种东西，比如年老时对自己的身体状况总是很有自知之明，但是人类却不能像猴子或者大象这些动物一样，能预知自己的死亡，这样看来，竟不知谁才是更高级的那个。  
王源在凌晨四点的时候终于被手机震醒了，他一直把手机放在枕头下面，妈妈总说这样有辐射，但从某些方面看来，这不失为一个好习惯。  
他在半梦半醒间接起电话，用了些时间才让自己集中精力听电话那边在说什么，他听到爸用一种自己从没听过的，忧虑至极的语气问他能不能到医院来一趟。  
王源一听到医院两个字，几乎是条件反射地从床上弹了起来，问：“医院，怎么了？“  
“你先过来，电话里说不清。“爸似乎也说不出什么。  
“好，好，我立刻过去。“问清是哪所医院之后，王源连睡衣也来不及换，只随便抓来几件套上，拿了车钥匙就出门了。  
凌晨四点的马路是一种王源从没见过的空，不是一种空旷，而是一种可以称得上空洞的形态，也给这座城市增添了更多名为孤独的颜色，夜太冷了，连霓虹灯牌都是冷的，王源无法停止悲观的猜测，只觉得整个身子都冷，像是被丢进一通冰里泡着。  
他想起了阿婆，太早失去伴侣，因而独守着孤独的境地，这样过去很多年。  
父母都只才五十多岁，如果一方离世，另一方也会像阿婆一般，这样度过后面余下的十年，二十年，三十年。

“我也不知道，那个医生说什么肝，肝什么，还是胰脏。”爸坐在医院走廊的长椅上，对王源说。  
“你妈晚上一直说头疼，说背上冷，本来都躺下了，我喊了她两声不出声，我一看，赶紧就给送到医院来了。”  
而后爸就不再说话了，手肘撑在膝盖上，手埋进头发里，始终垂着头。  
“妈以前没体检过吗，没有问题吗？”王源问。  
“都正常，也没有什么这高那高。”爸拧着眉心，“她比我健康。”  
因为送来的急，没有多余病床，只能在一间四人间靠墙的地方勉强推了张临时病床进去，王源轻轻推开门，看到妈侧躺在那张很窄的床上，身上盖着爸的夹克，输着液。  
王源想，他或许永远都不会忘记这一天了。

44.  
早上七点之后，王源打了电话给单位领导那边请假，但是十分麻烦，本来安排的年会自己也去不成，他只好拍了妈妈的住院单，领导才放了人。  
期间有个小护士过来，和他说了些检查项目，说现在没办法具体判断，过了一会儿又送来了一套病号服，并告诉他如果妈妈醒了，能走路的话，去另一间病房，那边还有一个空床位。  
八点多一位医生模样的人来叫醒了妈妈，让爸搀扶着去做超声，王源拿了缴费单下楼，站在医院大厅，只余下了无尽的迷茫。  
需要做进一步检查，就不再是简单的感冒发烧，不是吊几瓶水，吃几片药就可以的问题。人往往躺在病床上时才能意识到自己是很脆弱的生物，生命不再是生命，而是灌进血管的药水，是塞进食道的药片，是靠巨大机械代替运作的某些机能。王源重新穿过那道走廊，那里不再是昨晚的样子，病人从他们的睡梦中脱离，又必须面对流逝的体征，面对亲友的泪，面对无望难熬的一天一天。  
他不可抑制地想到十八岁的王俊凯，他每天就是这样，怀着无法具名的痛苦穿过这条长廊吗？  
那时候他尚还不能有力气，只有看不清的未来，他除了要关心那些枯燥试题的答案，还要考虑如果家人离世了自己要怎么办，如果看病花光了所有的钱自己要怎么办，这样想来，那时候的王俊凯，在他眼里那些自甘堕落的行径，分明已经是他做出最大的努力，才得来的结果了。  
而自己从来没有意识到他的痛苦，还在那时候从他能触及的地方走开了。

王源在楼下买了些日常生活用品之后回到了新换的病房，临床是个瘦骨嶙峋的老人，看上去精神还不错，在王源收拾东西的时候主动帮着搭了一把手。  
他坐在病床上，拿出手机，翻开通讯录，从女友的名字上滑过，停在了王俊凯的名字上。  
他只认识王俊凯一个人，是和医药行业沾点边的。  
但是妈妈的检查结果还没有出，他什么都没办法问。  
于是他切换到微信，给女友发了消息，告诉她自己的妈妈住院了，在医大附属这边。  
女友在九点多回复了信息，问他情况，他说还在检查，但是怎样都要住几天院。  
女友不再回复消息，王源又等了半个小时，终于忍不住问她：“你不来吗？”  
女友很快回复了这条消息，“今天元旦，过两天吧。”  
她说：“我和朋友很早就约好了。”

45.  
晚上七点多，王源去医院食堂为妈妈打了些清淡的饭菜，回到病房时妈妈已经和临床的老人聊了起来，一见王源进来，满脸都是笑，用方言说他马上要结婚了的事。  
爸坐在刚买来陪床用的折叠床上，剥一颗青色的橘子，看妈妈和老人正聊的开心，才趁着把王源拉出去，说医生想跟家属解释一下病情。  
电梯下降，王源不知怎么想起了大学时代登陆学校陈旧的系统查成绩的心情。  
医生目测三十多岁，从桌上拿了档案袋，把里面的片子抽出来挂到阅片灯上，确定了一下身份，便开门见山的解释，他说这个病情有点复杂，希望家属能听完后再询问其他。  
“因为超声检查有些问题，所以做了磁共振，这边是磁共振的结果。”医生用手指着一片阴影，“肝脏这边，很密集。”  
爸颤着手从夹克口袋里翻出了眼镜戴上，凑近了一些看。  
王源问：“那是什么情况。“  
“不排除是肿瘤压迫。“医生谨慎的解释。  
肿瘤这两个字一出，两个人都沉默了。  
“但是还不能确诊，因为这个情况比较复杂，需要进一步，这样，病理检查，但是这个意思就是，得开刀。“  
爸像是一下子脱力似的矮了下去，小声重复了一遍“要开刀“。  
王源强撑着理智，问：“必须开刀？“  
“这是我的建议。“医生说。  
“那么，如果确定是肿瘤……“  
医生看了眼王源，说：“我们到时候会出一个方案，但是这个程度，不能完全保证效果，你们家属要配合我们工作，也做好打算。“  
爸仍神情恍惚，王源不知道他有没有听进医生的话。  
“医生，我能拍一下，那个片子吗。“王源小心翼翼问。  
“你有认识的人做医生吗？“医生稍微让了让位置，示意可以，”也好，如果有认识的人，多方问问是好的。“  
医生似乎对这种情况习以为常，没有责怪的意思，最后在王源拉着爸走出办公室前，又重复了一遍开刀的建议。

王源把爸扶回病房，嘱托爸先不要和妈妈讲，和妈妈说自己出去吃点饭，妈妈摆了摆手，说这边有你爸在，你回去休息去吧。  
王源的眼眶一下子红了，好在转头转的快，他逃也似的回到车上，抱着方向盘痛哭起来。

46.  
王源把车从停车场开了出来，停在了医院的院子里，把片子发给王俊凯，照片传的很快，他本想打字解释病情，不想王俊凯的电话立刻就回了过来。他忙抽了张纸擤了擤鼻涕，才接了电话。  
“这片子是谁的？“王俊凯的语气里焦急的成分显而易见。  
“我妈妈的，“王源开口就发觉自己的声音不对劲，但也来不及做什么掩饰了，于是继续说了下去，”医生说怀疑是肝上长了瘤子，要开刀，你，你认不认识什么医生，能帮忙看看。“  
那边沉默了一会儿，王俊凯为难地说：“我大学修药学，一直也都是在药这边，医生的话，我得问一问。“  
王源刚想说如果这样的话，就不麻烦了，王俊凯却先说：“我十点前给你答复，行吗？“  
“真，太麻烦你了。“王源一时又觉得鼻子发酸。  
“王源，你现在在哪？“王俊凯突然唤了他的名字。  
“还在医院。“  
“哪个医院？”  
“你们学校附属。”  
“你等我一下。“他说。

二十分钟之后王源在停车场看到了王俊凯那辆路虎开进院子里，王源迎上去，告诉他附近都没有车位了，只能停去停车场。  
“你上车。“王俊凯摇下车窗，说。  
王源条件反射要去开后车门，王俊凯突然严厉地说：“你坐到前面。“  
王源从半降下的车窗看到了王俊凯结在一起的眉头。  
车停稳在车位，王俊凯问：“吃过饭了吗？“  
王源如实回答还没有。  
王俊凯解开安全带，侧身从后座提了个袋子，放到王源腿上。  
“路上买的盒饭，可能凉了，你先垫一下。”他开了车门，又回头说：“主治医生叫什么？”  
“姓曹。”王源说。  
“你等我一下。“王俊凯说完就下车了。  
王源从袋子里拿出饭来，抽出筷子，机械性的往嘴里送，他没什么心情吃饭，但知道这种时候自己是不能沉浸在悲伤里而显露悲观的，他只能在这种没有人的时刻，把眼泪混着饭粒重新吞回去。  
等他差不多吃完，王俊凯匆匆回来，表情不太好看。  
他把一个名片推给了王源，说这是他大学时候一门课的讲师，但是现在调去别的医院，实在需要可以考虑转院去他那边。  
“但是他也说建议开刀。”王俊凯没有上车，只是用手扶住车门，站在车外看着王源。  
王源看着王俊凯的眼睛，那双眼睛里依然有痛苦的成分，王源想，他会因自己的事如此痛苦，这让他多少有了一点有个人可以共情的宽慰。  
而这个人不是即将与他踏入婚姻的女友，不是他十几年的挚友，而是那个差点被他丢在青春里，早他十年独自面对他如今经历着的一切的，他的旧友。  
47.  
女友过了个满足的跨年，二号晚上提了箱牛奶前来拜访，妈妈一见女友来了，便从床上坐起了身，向邻床的老人介绍这是自己的儿媳，拉着她的手说起了话，说到了婚宴，还有婚纱照那些，王源坐在一旁一言不发听着，妈妈还不知道自己的病情，他不知道要如何开口。  
两个女人聊的差不多，妈妈喊王源把女友送回家去，今晚本就是爸来值班，所以妈嘱托让王源回去好好睡个觉，明天去上班去。  
王源听话的点点头，没有等女友，把手揣进口袋，径直出门了。  
上了车，女友坐在副驾驶上，脸上颇有些委屈，嘴上说：“我看阿姨精神很好，应该不严重吧。”  
王源忍着脾气，说：“医生说要开刀。”  
“开刀？好端端的就要开刀？”女友看上去很疑惑，“不会是坑你们家钱吧。”  
“医生说可能是肿瘤，”王源懒得反驳女友那种毫无常识的恶意猜想，便直话直说，“就是癌。”  
“癌？”女友惊讶地说。  
王源没有理会，发动了车，女友久久不再说话，扭头看着车窗外。  
像往常一样，王源把女友送到楼下，在女友开门下车之前，他说：“我妈乳糖不耐受，下次别拿牛奶了。“  
女友似乎根本没听进去，没有作出什么回应，转身走了。

王源重新发动了车，决定回家，却看到王俊凯发来的信息，问他现在是不是在医院，信息是十几分钟前。  
“我马上过去。“王源回复了短信，调转车头往医院开去。  
他在医院楼下看到王俊凯，正从路虎车里往外拎东西，手上大包小包满满当当，见他过来，便问：“阿姨病房在几楼？“  
“你没必要买这么多东西。”王源伸手要夺，想把他手里那些放回到王俊凯车里，王俊凯眼疾手快躲了过去，说：“这些就别客气了。”  
王源只觉得脸颊一阵热，倔脾气上来，便一步横到王俊凯身前，不肯让他走，两个人就这样在车前僵持。  
王俊凯面上无奈，说这是自己的心意，叫王源不必这样，王源只步步逼紧，怎么也不肯他过去。  
“我陪我爸这么多年，最知道人生病需要什么，这些没有多少钱，你就放着，好之后有什么急事，不会手忙脚乱的。“王俊凯解释着，并打开了一个袋子给王源看，里面果真是一些零碎的物件。  
王源终于迈开一步，从喉咙里挤出个“五楼“。

48.  
王源拿着那张片子和一些常规，托人问了一遍，得到的答复都是不能确认，最好做手术，所以终于还是决定开刀。  
手术安排在月中旬，王源这才只好骗妈妈说需要动一个小手术，手术之后如果恢复得好，很快就可以出院。那时候妈妈已经接受了将近十天的激素冲击，但似乎赶不上病情恶化的速度，整个人的状态相较与前几日差了些，总是说后背发冷，还有阵痛的情况，王源担心是担心，但为了不让妈妈察觉，只好每天继续去上班，和爸轮班陪夜。  
手术那日王源请了下午的假，中午赶去医院。手术前二十四小时不能进食进水，妈妈只能静静的躺在床上发呆，爸坐在折叠床上打着瞌睡，只有床头的闹钟滴答作响。  
等到了下午三点，因为一直没有摄入的原因，妈妈的精神状态变得非常差，护士进来让家属扶去做手术筹备，妈妈听后借着王源的搀扶缓慢的起身，爸忽地惊醒，慌慌张张站了起来扶住了妈妈另一只手臂。  
妈妈被爸的动作逗乐了，说：“你急啥子嘛。“  
爸涨红了脸，沉默不语。

手术不大，结果最快也要两天才能出，在那之前医生偶尔问起王源，妈妈是不是有买过保险。  
王源问过爸后告诉医生，妈妈做了三十年的小学老师，一直是体制内，靠着学校医保，没有买过外面的那些商业保险，医生听后面露难色，问王源家里现在能拿出多少钱治疗。  
医生解释如果真的是癌，那么很多治疗项目在普通医保里都是自费项目，而医保能报销的部分其实很有限。  
那是王源第一次意识到，救命是需要钱的，很多很多钱。  
爸妈那边的积蓄不多，前几年为他买了他现在住的这间房子，贷款也是最近才将将还清。自己工作算是攒下了一点钱，但他满打满算也才正式工作了三年多，前几年买房买车搭进去的，剩下的也不过有个十五万。爸还有两年就到退休年龄，妈已经退休了，这也就是说，如果想支付得起巨额医药费，他不得不选择卖掉自己的房子才能凑得齐钱。  
就算自己手里的钱是够用的，那么也不会剩下多少，这意味着如果他和女友结婚，他们甚至根本无力养活自己，更别提子女。

在等结果的两天里，王源给女友去了电话，把一切都向女友解释了，女友呆呆的问了几次是不是这意味着两个人不能结婚了，王源先是说“如果结婚的话就会过的很累“，并向女友简单的计算了两个人的年薪和基础生活开销之间的差值，又告诉女友最坏的结果是他必须卖掉房子，结婚后只好租房或是和父母同住。  
女友听后一下子就哭了，她抽噎着说她不想过这种日子。  
王源能理解女友，她家里都是做公职，虽算不上有钱人家，也能称得上中产阶级，她是家里的独女，从小到大都只需要关心读书的事就够了，吃穿用度从来都是宽松的，读完了书靠着父母的关系就能找到清闲的工作，她活过的这些年根本没有吃过苦。  
所以在女友又一次问他是不是不能结婚了的时候，他回答了“是“。  
他说没办法。  
女友停下了哭，在电话那头说：“没办法的话，我们只能分手了。“  
王源觉得嗓子被什么尖利的东西划过一样，整个口腔弥漫着一股血腥味，他累的一个多余的字都说不出，只能在最后说了一声“嗯“。

 

49.  
王俊凯曾经一度觉得自己会永远住在医院里。  
他数不清自己有多少个晚上都是在医院的陪护床上因为噩梦惊醒，他总是梦到一个小镇，他被人追杀，而每每都被人逼到角落，对方的刀要刺进自己身体的时候，他就会醒过来。  
爸在年里的一次聚餐被灌了许多酒，当日便说腹痛，还有呕吐的症状，一连四五天不见好，便自己开车去了医院检查，当即就因酮症酸中毒被要求住院。  
爸早些年开出租，日夜颠倒，每天只能在路边买几个饼快快吃完，好能多接几单赚钱。他血糖其实一直都高，这是遗传性的，但几次体检都是比正常值高一点，他从来没有在意，更没有真的节制饮食。就算是医生叫他住院，他依然觉得小题大做，胰岛素一个月要一两千块，他执着地认为自己根本不需要这样的治疗。  
王俊凯无数次的想，如果自己早些懂，能多劝一劝爸，是不是就不会有如今的结果。  
可他当时十八岁，离医学最近的时刻就是生物课，他知道糖尿病的原理，知道成因，知道最简单的解决方法，但教科书不会告诉他后果，他唯一能想到的，或许了解这些的人，就是前女友赵禾的妈妈，她是学校里的校医。

他在高二开始的时候和赵禾在一起，是赵禾主动追的他，他觉得赵禾长得漂亮，学习也不错，虽然之前没有什么接触，但是在网上聊了几句，感觉也还可以，于是就答应了下来。那时候两个人恋爱总是很简单，唯一需要动脑筋的就是如何表达“喜不喜欢“这个问题。他不觉得恋爱是什么难题，他可以花时间陪赵禾排队买一杯饮料，替她拖行李箱，绕远送她回家，如果那就可以证明自己喜欢的话，那他都能做得到。  
教科书没告诉他喜欢究竟是什么，没告诉他爱一个人是什么样的，他如同例行公事一样的和赵禾相处，满足赵禾任何要求，不去考虑合不合道理，不去想意义，年轻人管这个叫恋爱。  
直到有一天他才意识到，自己离喜欢这么远，远的像是两个星球一般。

他和王源是因为误会相熟起来，在此之前，他对王源的印象，是那个很瘦很白的男生，有一双很黑很亮的眼睛，像小学便利店卖的五角钱一个的“夜明珠“。  
他最开始是有点愧疚的，觉得麻烦到了同学，没有不赔礼道歉的道理，毕竟他于情于理都本该站出去澄清的，但他没有这样做。  
于是他主动加了王源同学的QQ，在通过好友申请后，他顺利的进入了他的空间，看到了他的动态。  
他似乎总是很爱分享生活，今天楼下的猫吃了自己放的炸鱼，这天老师布置的作业多到做不完，那天考试试卷实在太难了，那些细细碎碎事无巨细的心情一条一条冒出来，王俊凯不知道怎么就想到王源黑亮的眼睛，偶尔瞪起成圆圆的，偶尔怠懒的眯成缝，偶尔笑得弯弯的。  
“这个人真有意思“，他在心里想。

后来大学时候，他收到一位其他学校心理学系女孩的告白，在婉拒之后，女孩问他是不是有喜欢的人，她想知道，好不让自己觉得很惨，他想了想问，什么程度才算是喜欢？  
“大概就是一直都对这个人好奇，想知道关于他的很多事，想一直和他在一块，很想，嗯，探索这个人，这样。“女孩说。  
如果是这样的话，王俊凯说：“有。“  
“不过是很久前了。“他说。

50.  
王俊凯从来没想过他和赵禾吵架会是因为王源。  
随着他和王源越来越熟，他开始花更多时间去和王源打球，吃饭，看美国超级英雄电影，但是高中生的课余时间就只有这么多，如果把一部分分给了王源，那留给女友的部分自然就少了很多。他不再能够有求必应，开始推拒赵禾的邀请，不愿意耗时间和她去奶茶店排长队，绕路送她回家，赵禾明里暗里对他抗议，他置之不理，依然同王源粘的像是一个人。  
赵禾有个朋友，他是认识的，文科班的，叫边筱。边这个姓不常见，筱也总被人读错，但经不起赵禾总是提起来，他也算凑个耳熟。  
后来他和王源关系好了之后，赵禾曾经说过边筱喜欢王源的事，也提过希望他能在中间牵线搭桥，王俊凯不知怎么觉得边筱不能和王源相称，即使他根本不了解边筱这个人，但他只要稍微想象一下王源会和边筱走在一起，他就觉得不舒服。

赵禾似乎终于忍无可忍，在一次期中后提出要求却没有得到赞同后爆发，把王俊凯拉到教室外的走廊，问他到底是和自己谈恋爱还是和王源谈恋爱。  
“你乱说什么，我和王源都是男的。“  
赵禾撇了撇嘴，“男的和男的也能谈，你不如赶紧去和他谈。“  
王俊凯听她用轻蔑的语气说这种话，气不打一处来，转身要回教室，一回头正好看到他们吵架的源头正站在教室前门那里往这边看。他脑子嗡嗡直响，不知道他是不是听到了什么话，只好硬着头皮装作无事发生，回教室去了。  
这件事他本以为就这么过去了，但晚上王源告诉他边筱找自己表白的事，他没来由到了怒火中烧的程度，也不知道自己在生什么闷气，就是烦的恨不得到厨房摔盘子摔碗，最后他找到的解决方法是，立刻和赵禾分手。  
在他们分手后不久，边筱找到他，她似乎觉得自己在两个人的分手里有很重大的责任，因此内疚，但王俊凯向她表明自己和赵禾的事和她并没有关系，她才松了口气。  
边筱说：“你也别因为赵禾那些气话跟她生气，我跟她说你和王源只是朋友，像我和赵禾一样，但她听不进去。“  
“我无所谓那些。“王俊凯这样说。  
其实他根本没有什么底气。

从青春期开始，总是会有这样那样的生理变化，声音变沉，喉结突出，晚上睡觉时偶尔会生长痛，清晨的时候会有晨/勃和梦/遗的现象，到十八岁，王俊凯早已经全然接受，并不会为此慌张无措。  
他对恋爱止于牵手，甚至没有到接吻那一步，也没有这样的欲望。  
只是有一天，他约王源一起出去吃饭，却久久盯着他的唇舌发愣，以至于后来到夜里都梦到，他上扬的像是笑着的唇角，他发开口音时候露出的门牙尖，他弧线圆滑的唇峰，再到鼻尖，到眼尾，到细长的手指，到细瘦突出的踝关节。清晨王俊凯发现自己遗/精了，他在那一刻懊恼万分。  
这像是蛊术般困扰他很久很久，他无法理解，无法阻止，慌张，不知所措，王源是他的兄弟伙，是同学，是朋友，是哥们，中文里明明有这么多词都可以轻易定义他们的关系，他却单凭一己之力，把一切都变得如此复杂。  
51.  
王俊凯是在很久之后，才有机会认真的想，和心里珍惜着的朋友成为恋人的后果。  
即使那时候他和王源早已经从互相珍惜的朋友变成了最佳损友，可他还是认真的幻想过和王源在一起的生活。如果，是说如果，王源也有着和自己相似的心情，他们会很快坠入爱河，会有一些甜蜜的成分，但这种甜蜜能持续多久？时间长了，就会有人来问，你们关系怎么这么不一般，你们怎么都不结婚。然后呢，他们不会忍心看着父母焦虑，被旁的人说闲话的。或许他们就会妥协，去和女人相亲，为了婚姻，去伤害另一个无辜的女人，他们一定会因为这些吵架，吵架到彼此记恨的程度，或者呢，一切都被发现了，父母日夜发愁，朋友们也没法理解，他们的关系网全都断了，断的干干净净，只剩下他们两个蜘蛛网中心，遥遥相对，那时候还能有快乐吗，白羊群里的两头黑羊又能支撑住彼此走出多远。他怕有一天，他醒来，突然想到：“如果当初没有和他在一起就好了，如果没有爱他，认识他就好了。”  
但是自己大概也不会再有太多机会和他相见了吧，无非是高中同学聚会，敬他一杯酒，前尘往事一笔勾销，他提起他的太太，自己说起自己的小孩，两个中年人彼此笑笑，然后回到自己的轨道运行。  
世上哪有这样多个断背山。

爸生病之后的很长一段时间他都过的非常恍惚，每个经过他的人都只是一片影，没有人是例外的，而他在别人眼里也是如此这般。  
妈妈总是对所有药物紧张，这种紧张也传染到了他，他只好私下通过赵禾问她的妈妈那些专业的问题。他不知道这样的生活自己还要过多久，人生不像是一个视频文件，或是一个游戏，有一条可视进度条，人生就是，你永远不知道哪一秒就会走到百分之百，王俊凯很怕爸会走到那个百分之百。  
大概三个月后，爸的病有了一点好转，只是还需要药物维持，爸决定出院，并再三表示自己一定会按时服药。王俊凯得以从之前的生活中解脱出来一点，这才意识到了自己和王源之间折痕。人与人之间的关系，或者所谓羁绊会有多深呢，其实根本敌不过时间。  
他不知该如何做，但他为此难过了很长一段时间。  
他预设了很多方法，却一一否定，这道难题他找不到最优解了。  
就在这时候，赵禾提出了复合。她感激赵禾不计前嫌的帮忙，甚至对她的好意感到有所亏欠，不知如何拒绝。  
多年后他和赵禾在异乡相见，赵禾已经有了个真心爱她的男友，她坐在他对面，坦然地说出当年那些带着虚荣感的喜欢。  
他们彼此笑笑，前尘往事也就一笔勾销。

52.  
十一月八号那天，王俊凯起了一个大早，他听说有家卖干果炒货的店会做一种很卖座的栗子蛋糕，去的晚了便要排队，通常中午前就会卖完。  
那时候他重新获得王源的联系方式不过一年。

他大学时在学校里成绩很好，所以本科毕业前，实验室的教授询问过他是否想要继续留下来读硕士学历，只是大学期间爸的病复发了有几次，靠着妈妈的工资只能勉强支撑着开销，再过几年妈妈就要到退休年龄，因为只是在为私企打工，谈不上退休金，如果他继续读下去，恐怕会叫家人更加为难。他早已不需要在这些方面有所犹豫，即使他基于对于药学的一些兴趣，偶尔也会希望更深入的学习和研究，但是他知道自己没有这样的资格。  
教授旁敲侧击之间了解到了他的一些情况，所以虽然最后有些可惜，却热心的帮他引荐了工作，是在一家比较大的药企做医药代理。这种职业不需要太多的专业知识，却往往很看天赋，他并不是个在人际交往里如鱼得水的人，因此算得上是吃过许多苦。他最开始不胜酒力，在饭桌上被那些医院里的中年领导揩油，硬着头皮和四十岁的女人们跳交际舞，红的白的黄的酒混在杯里，直往胃里灌下去，凌晨回到公司宿舍，不知怎么就倒在瓷砖地上睡了一夜。  
而后那些医院里的人在背后笑他，他们看不上他的工作。  
早些年他会因为自己这些不得已的苦痛在心里埋怨爸爸，甚至有些怨恨，他认为这些不幸都是爸爸硬添给他的。  
所以高中毕业仪式那天，他趁着同学都跑去操场合影的空档，在教室里转了几圈，最后从一个女孩那里拿来王源的外衣，在他的袖子上写下了“hope you will be lucky”。  
这是他认为最好的祝福了，也已经是他能说出的告别的话。

他没想到自己会在二十六岁，对爱情几乎丧失期待的时候，碰到了王源的好友刘志宏。是刘志宏先认出了他，虽然忘记了他的名字，但是用“王源高中时候关系很好的那个朋友”来替代。他远离王源的生活圈已经一去六七年，这一句话却又把他生生打回原形。他从未认为自己是长情痴情的人，但那似乎成为了一种执念，那是一把经久不锈的锁，只需要一把钥匙便能重新开启，并发出清脆的啪嗒一声。  
在他拿到王源的微信号和地址后的半个月，他都在西安出差，晚上他有意避开那些没必要的宴会，躲在酒店的被子翻看自己的微信好友列表，这个张总那个李总，好不热闹。  
他打开刘志宏给自己的微信号，输入查找，看着王源的微信头像发呆。  
但是他迟迟没有把好友申请发送出去。  
直到在西安的最后一天，他在路边买了一张明信片，填上那个背的烂熟的地址。  
就权当是给青春的遗憾后面添个省略号吧，虽然他也不知道那是表达延续还是表达无奈。

而过了一年，买完栗子蛋糕之后，他路过了一间书店，走进去买了一张明信片，上面是冰岛极光的风景照。  
他回到车里，趴在方向盘上一字一字写，“hope you will be lucky”。  
省略号这才勉强画上了第二个圆点，终于看起来不像是句点了。  
53.  
和女友分手之后，王源说不上自己究竟是不是难过，因为他没有得到太多挥发情绪的机会，妈妈的病理结果很快下来，确诊是癌。  
医生没有更多的说明，只照例把先前的治疗方案加以告知，爸坐在王源旁边，拘搂着，不发一语。  
走出医生办公室的门，爸问王源：“你妈妈，这个，癌症她，真能治好吗？”  
王源只想让爸稍微心安些，说：“现在这个医学方面发展的挺快的，很多癌症都能被治好了。”  
爸又不再说话了，这短短几天，他已经憔悴了许多。

那一天很讽刺的是一个艳阳天，在肃杀的冬里面非常难得，很多住院区的病人趁着这个时候出来走一走，医院的院区里一时热闹起来，王源回到病房，第一次看到隔壁床的老人的床边坐着另一位老人，她看上去很富态，笑起来很憨厚，气色甚好，如果不是白发的缘故，大抵都算不上是老人一列。  
爸不在病房里，妈妈坐在床沿，与那两位老人谈天。  
“妈。”王源深呼了一口气，走了进去。  
“你爸呢，怎么半天都不回来。”妈问他，脸上洋溢着笑。  
“外面太阳好，今天，可能遛弯去了。”  
隔壁床老人听到他这么一说，便顺着窄小的阳台往外望了一眼，可惜这间病房背阴，看不出些什么，便同身边的老人说想出去走走。来看望的老人自然的拿起放在床头的羊绒外衫，另一支手臂绕过她的背，轻轻将她搀起来，又弯腰替她摆好了鞋子，把毛衣递与她，蹲下身帮她穿上鞋子。  
等她们相扶着走出去，妈妈向王源解释：“你看看，好吧，她们现在一块过日子呢。”  
“她们？”王源向门的方向望过去，思绪也飘了过去。  
“那个张婆婆，就是生病的那个，三十几岁就离婚了，就和那个婆婆一块过，今年六十多了，你看看。”  
妈妈见王源不搭话，又补充道：“搭伙过日子啊，你看哪天我和你爸离婚，我也找你陈姨婆去。”  
事实上王源也说不出这之间是否能够相提并论，也无从猜测两位老人之间的故事和关系，但他想，她们没有婚姻的维持却能长伴至三五十年，到白发，到枯槁，到病痛袭来，到死生别离迫近，但她们却依旧默契而平和的彼此照拂，或许她们也见识完了对方种种丑态，互相猜忌过，耗尽过耐心，那么究竟是因为什么才能继续下去？  
这世上当真有那样亘古绵长的感情吗？

54.  
王源与爸商量着，暂时先瞒着妈妈，再联系几个医生，预估一下治愈的百分比，他向爸提了要卖掉自己的房子的事，爸没有多做表态，只叹了口气，问他结婚的事，他说自己同诗安解释了治疗和费用的事，他们决定先不结婚了，他没有说分手的事。  
爸只是叹气，什么多余的话也说不出。

王俊凯在这期间给他发过微信消息，他总是看过就忘记回复，或者无非是几个单字，只是有一日晚上去医院的时候，妈妈讲起他的一个朋友来了，鼻子长得很好看的那个，也姓王来着，来就来，还带了个什么过来，放床尾那边了。  
王源从床尾下面拖出那个盒子，是一个类似平板电脑的东西。  
他拆开看了看，才发现功能更像MP4，操作非常简易，上面已经下载了一些近来非常流行的宫廷剧。  
妈妈对此爱不释手，在医院里闷了太久，她对手机又并不是那么擅长操作，除了和邻床老人聊天之外便只能仰躺着看天花板，这下她有了另外的东西解闷，自然开心的不行，顺道把那位鼻子很好看的王姓朋友夸的天花乱坠。  
只是王源一想到王俊凯这么细心周到的原因，心里就有些难受起来。  
他又点开两个人的微信聊天记录，但是终究没有发任何字。

化疗开始之后妈妈开始出现了很强的排斥反应，食欲减退，并伴有严重的呕吐，爸问医生是否有别的治疗方案可以替代，医生表示这是最有效的方式，因为扩散的程度有些超乎预期，他再一次提出了让家属做好心理准备。  
而随着化疗的开始，钱流的甚至比水还要快，每一天的账单都是两千三千，而前期还有一些结余需要补，又是六万块。  
王源把房子低了点价格挂给中介，很快就有买家上门，是一对夫妻，看过后觉得合适，只是想要过两三个月再谈，因为两人是从外地迁过来，还要解决很多诸如户口或是暂住证一类的问题，况且先前租下的房子也还没有到期。王源粗略的算了一下手里的积蓄，应该还能支撑四个月左右，妈妈那边已经焦头烂额，他也不愿再分出太多精力在这边，便答应了下来。  
妈妈似乎也开始意识到了自己身体的问题，偶尔在言语中明里暗里问自己的情况，王源闭口不谈，只说些哄骗的话，但他心知自己和爸的说辞早就有了不少出入，恐怕妈妈已经猜了七七八八。  
她问王源诗安最近怎么也不来，王源只好说是因为最近创文明城市，她们单位从上到下都得加班加点，这时候妈妈已经蜷缩着，发出轻轻的鼾声，他不知道妈妈究竟有没有听到他的话，有没有相信。

55.  
在王俊凯从刘志宏那里知道王源有一位交往了一段时间的女友后，莫名睡了个很安稳的觉。  
有点类似早起跑了几千米之后，在一个阳光和煦的冬日午后睡上一觉的感觉。  
他平日里睡眠质量总是很差，总是会在半夜突然醒来，四点五点的时候，再花一段时间才能重新睡去。  
他觉得王源能找到一个相爱的伴侣是好事，他挺为他高兴的，至于对于王源女友的嫉妒之情兴许也有，但都被前者冲淡了。

从那之后他不自觉的又开始抽烟，他早几年烟瘾有些大，一天可以抽掉一包半，把烟当饭吃，也不是什么压力的原因，就是因为应酬接触了，成瘾了。后来发觉，花了很大力气戒，不知嚼了多少包鱿鱼丝，才差不多戒了。  
但是破戒比他想象中还要快，他咬着烟，开了蓝牙音箱，选中了《傻子》那首歌，盘腿坐在地板上一小口一小口的嘬着。  
兴许是本身不愿意和过多人有牵扯的性格，真能到和歌词相匹的感情的人更是少之又少，所以他有不少歌都能联想到王源，比如流于表面的最佳损友，比如讳莫如深的寻人启事，比如不搭，比如傻子。  
天色暗了，他抽完了烟盒里的最后一根烟，起身开灯，看着落在家居服上的烟蒂，他想自己还是把烟戒掉更好些。

第二次戒烟几个月后，十一月中旬，他收到了刘志宏的邀请，是邀请他去为王源补办生日，他说听说你在做医疗器械这块，正好借这个机会和你聊聊天。  
他心里笑笑，答应下来，毕竟他深知成年人的所谓聚会其实目的总是不纯粹这个道理。  
但是能有个机会见到王源，他也高兴。  
细细数来，近十年已去，他如今还像少年时代那般纤细，白净，还是早已经有了啤酒肚腩，暗沉浮现，或者他那样自律的人，会不会坚持健身，有了一身肌肉。  
他看着镜子里的自己，想着十年前的那个自己，黑眼圈重了，比以前更瘦了些，他理了理自己的头发，让前额发耷下来更多，但是无论怎么摆弄，他都不再会是那个意气少年人了。  
十七十八岁的那几年，青春像一片羽毛，但是失去了，就将永远不会回来了。  
他开车到了刘志宏的酒店门口，突然觉得自己的紧张已经到了不能自己开解的程度，他下了车，走进最近的便利店，对柜台老板说：“一包玉溪。”  
这时他听到有人喊他的名字，他一扭头就看到了王源，二十八岁的王源。  
他依然这么纤细，白净，似乎是从少年时代直接复制粘贴来的，仔细看看又觉得有些不一样了，他正用他黑白分明的漂亮的眼睛一瞬不瞬的看着自己。  
真好，他想。  
人的嫉妒心总是很奇怪，每当看到有些人晒出自己的香车宝马，美女成群，灯红酒绿，富足的物质生活时，总是会觉得有些不舒服；可是又在有些人只是通过一个为之努力许久的面试，扫到一个高额满减红包这样细小的生活琐事上为他们高兴，就如同在为自己高兴一般。他听刘志宏说起王源和他的女友，说起两个人会结婚，他似乎比起酸楚，为他高兴的成分占了更多，如果王源过的幸运，快乐，顺利，康健，那么他忠心报以祝福，无限期。  
他回到了自己租住的公寓，抽完了口袋里的一整包玉溪。  
他的第二次戒烟还是失败了。

56.  
妈妈的身体每况愈下，甚至到了进icu的地步，医生又找到王源，如实地告诉他现在这个程度，预估的存活率可能只有百分之十五，非常低，至于治愈率，更是一个实际上几乎没有意义的数字，王源听后没做表态，事实上他已经托王俊凯问过其他医生，这个数字已经是最接近既定事实的了。  
但是他并没有放弃治疗的想法，他想即使这个希望非常渺茫，但如果不试的话，就是定局了，起码试一试，对自己和爸来说都是一个希望。  
医生说如果想的话，可以回家休养一段时间，等待下一次化疗，他看着医生的眼睛，那里没有太多怜悯哀伤的情绪，生死是他们每天都要面对的，医学，或许只是人类赋予自己的希望的综合体，并也有着一切人类社会的事都有的共性，努力不是总会有回报的。  
人不能和死亡抗衡，任何人都不行，我们从上天借来一条命，借来的时限有长有短，到时间了，便就要还回去，谁也不是例外的。  
他又一次穿过那条长廊，走向妈妈的病房，走近了，他看到了站在门外的王俊凯。  
他突然听到脑袋嗡的一声，只能咬着牙走到王俊凯面前，眼泪已经流了满脸，腿也发软，就这么捂着脸蹲倒在他面前痛哭起来。  
他感觉王俊凯也蹲了下来，一只手搭在自己的背上，上下抚着。  
他怕自己的哭声会惊动病房里的妈妈，只紧紧咬住下唇，那又咸又苦的泪，烫的他掌心发疼。

回家之后爸就把病情如实告诉了妈妈，妈妈拘谨的坐在沙发上，手捏着裤子膝头，半天不说话。  
王源怕妈妈会提出放弃治疗的想法，只好重复解释医生说如果情况好，还是可以坚持很久很久。  
人在得知自己会死之后究竟是什么心情呢，恐惧，不安，困惑，悲痛，无奈，惋惜，是这些吗，人类究竟是惧怕死亡本身，还是担忧自己死后留下的烂摊子。  
王源无从得知，他也希望自己能更晚些品尝这些。

王源决定请长假在家陪妈妈，妈妈没有推辞，她终日躺在床上，有时会疼痛的难以忍受，发出凄哀的呻吟，王源这时候不知道自己究竟如何帮她，只能替妈妈轻轻按着手臂和小腿，怕她因疼痛而痉挛。  
在不到两周之后，有一日爸照例把午饭端去了卧室，却看到妈妈脸色苍白，瞪大眼睛，只能发出嘶哑的声音，说着“背疼，背好疼”，王源伸手想去扶她，发现她衣服全都被汗浸透了。  
救护车很快赶到，在车上时就发生了心脏骤停。  
爸像是筛糠般抖着，表情很难看，甚至狰狞。  
相伴几十年的人，吵过架，红过脸，一起养育子女，构建家庭，自己的人生有大半时间都与这个人联系，即便如此，当对方躺在死神脚下时，你求医问佛，祷告叩首，求冥王多赐一命，只是命数就是如此，它就是这样无情的，刻板的规律，没法抗衡，没法违背，那湍急的名为“命”的河流，很少开恩允许什么人逆水行舟。  
因此这世上最不缺俄尔普斯。  
57.  
上幼儿园的时候，王源第一次知道了“死”这个字。  
因为下雨，活动课被取消了，老师在读着故事，故事里的小羊死了，王源对死这个字背后的含义没有什么概念，但是记下了这个字。  
回家路上，他在路边发现了两只蜗牛，蹲下来伸手去摸，一碰那触须就缩进去，再一碰整个蜗牛都缩回壳里，他觉得好玩，便捡回了家。回到家让阿婆帮他盛在一个浅浅的碟子里。  
只是等他吃完晚饭再去看，蜗牛已经不在那里了。  
王源问阿婆蜗牛去哪儿了，阿婆弯着腰替他四处看了看，哪里也寻不到，便说大概是爬到哪去了。  
那它们怎么办呢，王源追问。  
“运气不好就会死的。”阿婆如实回答。  
王源瞪大眼睛，问：“死，什么是死？”  
阿婆坐在沙发上，想了想，说：“就是消失了，没了，找不见了，永远都见不着了，就是死了。”  
王源还是不能完全理解，但是他想，如果有一天阿婆消失了，自己永远都见不到她了，自己一定会非常非常伤心的。  
死是会让人伤心的事。

王源坐在医院的长椅上，几分钟前，妈妈被宣告了医学上的死亡。  
爸似乎没有力气站起身来走进去看一眼，他呆呆地坐着，神情恍惚，像一尊石像一般。  
医生走出来，向王源解释了情况，包括心脏骤停的原因，检测的数值，他们的抢救方法和无法奏效的原因，那是一些数字，一串名词，是这世间实际的却无太大意义的信息。  
每个人都知道自己会死，但死亡依旧如此突然，原来大多数人在死去之前，往往连一句话都留不下。  
人死了，心脏停滞，呼吸闭塞，眼睑关合，血液凝固，人没有了思考的能力，这就是所谓的灵魂离去，只剩下了躯壳。  
不能感受世界，观察生命，不能给予爱，表达恨意，无法传递情感，发泄情绪，无法交流，交互，只留下随时都会腐烂的身体，人死了并不只是消失了，永远见不到了这样简单，一个人类的死亡必然是一片网的破损，只是这片网有大小之分而已。  
王源知道自己还有很多事要做，他要补齐医院费用，处理后事，合计未来，为爸做安排，他不再能做庇护和庇佑下，不谙世事的年轻人了。  
很奇怪，在这个时刻，他想起的又是童年的事。  
就在那天，在阿婆想要把碟子收起来的时候，发现那两只蜗牛正爬到碟子的背面，露出柔软的触须。  
那么如果这样想，死去的生灵其实是到了我们看不到的世界的背面继续生活着，是不是也算作一种安慰。

58.  
丧礼在殡仪馆举行，妈妈以前的学生零零星星来了些人，妈妈教他们的时候，他们都还是非常小的孩童，如今早已都是成婚生子，日夜操劳的成人，他们压一片纸折的花，向着照片鞠上一躬，然后走出殡仪馆，与多年未见的老同学说着晚上一同去吃顿饭。  
一些妈妈以前的同事和领导结伴而来，塞了些钱给爸，爸木然接下，再礼貌的送他们离开。  
整个丧礼很少有眼泪，人们眼含悲戚走来，鞠躬，默然离开，以表一丝情谊。

王源看到诗安也来了，她穿着一条深灰色的连身长裙，带了两支白色百合。  
王源走过去，接下了花，引她走上前去鞠了几个躬，诗安回头望了眼他，他也回望，他们已经分别了将近三个月，王源便觉得她看起来这样陌生，陌生的如同自己从来没有见过的人一般。  
他主动送她走出了殡仪馆，并感谢了她能来送妈妈最后一程。  
诗安并没有急着离开，她拉住了要回去里面的王源，小声说了一句：“真的对不起。”  
“不是你的错。”王源意识到她在为什么而道歉，说。  
“不是，不是谁错了的问题，王源，你接受我的道歉吧，求你，让我心里好受点好不好。”她使了点力攥住了自己的手肘，看上去像是快要哭了似的。  
王源说没关系了，过去吧，都。  
他瞥见了她带的项链，是他们恋爱时她讲过很多次喜欢，却谁都舍不得买下的，要一万多的那条。  
诗安慢慢散了些力气，王源不着痕迹的把手抽了回来，又礼貌的说了句谢谢，问她怎么回去。  
她伸手指了指不远处，那里停着一辆银灰色的宝马轿车，一个戴着眼镜，留着平头，穿着休闲西装的男人正站在车旁边抽着烟。  
她说：“我妈给我安排相亲了。”  
她说：“相亲，相亲好像其实也没什么的。”  
如同喃喃自语般，她最后说：“我以前想能就靠感情然后结婚，其实想想，真跟做梦一样。“  
王源会心，说：“那希望你的梦都可以成真。”

他托了刘志宏把爸先送回家去，自己留下来协助清理了最后的花束和一些物件，临走时，殡仪馆将用来祭奠的遗物一同交还给家属，王源接过那几个袋子，把名册卷起来夹在手臂底下，回头看了一眼，下午这里便要挂上另一张照片，供另一群人前来送别。  
他走出去，看到王俊凯迎上来，接过了自己右手里的袋子。  
没有更多的语言，没有更多的肢体动作，没有那些如出一辙的眼神，他只是陪他走到了停车的地方，帮他把东西放进后备箱，然后自然的说再联系，自然的离开。  
王源把最后的遗物带回阿婆那里，老人已经八十多岁，自己的女儿却先自己一步离去，她难掩悲痛，只说生死有命，生死有命，然后长长的叹了一口气。  
59.  
重庆的冬天，冷，那种冷是四处潜伏着，往缝隙里钻透的冷。  
王俊凯把被子裹得更紧了一点，在换季荣幸中招，他有些挫败，一夜之间被近来作恶多端的流感打了个头昏眼花，被咳嗽搞得整晚整晚睡不好。  
好不容易得了个休息日，感冒一点没有给他放假的想法，反而愈演愈烈了，他觉得肌肉酸痛，眼睛发热发干，便意识到自己是发烧了。

他有一段时间没有和王源联系，自知道王源失去至亲，他很长一段时间不知道如何向王源开口。他想如果自己在那样的境地，是不希望他人来做些无用的宽慰的，只好偶尔与他发些消息，尽量让两个人的往来看上去一如往常，况且他也觉得王源的女友会开解他，虽然两个人似乎有些小矛盾，但那毕竟是他坚持交往了很久的女友。  
这种想法贯穿了大半年，直到刘志宏有事相托，喊他一起喝了场酒，他才得知了王源非但不会结婚，还已和女友分手的消息。

他曾经以为自己的祝福灵验了，王源是幸运的，也是幸福的，起码在他看来就是如此，他平稳的安定的生活着，脸上没有忧虑，他会成为一个普通不过的幸福男人，有自己的小小的家庭，然后整个人生的后程将周旋在那个家庭里，接受柴米油盐的考验，王俊凯觉得这足够了，即使自己在这种生活的圆周外，如果有幸的话，他就做个永远的老友，讨一个伴郎的席位，中年陪他去江边钓鱼，晚年带着大包小包去探病，自己死的时候，他能带着自己一家人，在灵堂献束花。  
这样过下去，不就够了吗。  
即便在温泉酒店的那个夜晚，他牵住了他的手，替他放在被子里面，然后重新背对着他躺下来。他能听到王源的鼻息，二十年来他未曾和他人同床共枕，但是听惯了医院夜里那些粗重的鼾声和痛苦的呻吟声。背后的那道呼吸平稳，清晰，像是让人安定的催眠曲，那来自他接近十年未见的老同学，学生时代的友人，不懂事的那些年里，他着迷着，疼惜着，却为此惊惧万分的，他喜欢过的人。  
他分不清他如今的感受里是不是有当年不甘的成分，但他依然着迷着，疼惜着，却又悲哀万分的期盼他快乐，快乐不是自己带给他的也没关系。  
他以为是这样的。  
他本不想打扰。  
只是他突然发现，一切都不似自己所想。  
自己这样想要给他的，自信可以给他的，拼了命的压抑，别人能霸占他身边的位置，却不能给予他这些。  
那么自己为什么不能站在那个位置？

他头疼的不行，昏昏沉沉，觉得自己应该睡一觉才好，但是一闭上眼睛，却清醒的要命。  
他是如此希望这一刻有个人陪他。  
他也是如此希望是王源在这里。

60.  
烧的太厉害了。  
他微微坐了起来，费了点力气把枕头支起来，把肩胛露出被子外，几秒之后又感觉冷的叫人发颤，便又慢慢滑回被子里，来来回回，找不到一个让自己好受一些的姿势。  
他在期间接了一个电话，电话那边有些聒噪，约着一个星期之后的什么宴席，他连声应了，对面的人仍然说着那老板是什么什么人，说要去个高档的酒店。  
他挂了电话，打给了刘志宏，头烧的疼，一晃就觉得有个活动的重物在里面四处滚动，就闭着眼睛仰躺着，问下周是不是可以留一间单间给自己，大概七八个人。  
他听到对面有个飘远的声音问“谁啊”，也听到刘志宏说了自己的名字。  
他有些记不清自己说了什么话，刘志宏好像问了自己是不是不舒服，他说发烧了，没事。  
挂了电话之后，他整个鼻腔和咽喉都像是把火烧起来了一样，他挣扎着从床上坐起来，把套头的睡衣脱去了，又把睡裤也蹬掉了。

手机又响了，反复响了几遍，他才摸索着把手机拿出来，侧着塞在自己靠近枕头的耳朵下面。有人急躁的问：“你家在哪里？”  
“嗯？”他头昏的不行，对方又重复了三四遍，他才转过劲来，把手机拿到眼前。  
是王源的电话。  
他说：“没事，我躺会儿，躺会儿就行。”  
“你家，”对方倒吸了一口气，“地址，快点。”  
他只好报出了自己的住址，然后电话挂断了。  
他连把电话从耳朵下面拿下来的力气都没了，翻了个身朝着墙，蜷着睡着了。

兴许是因为刚和王源通过电话，所以梦到了他，是高中毕业那天，但四周都是他后来认识的人，大学同学，工作后替他挡过酒的同事，只有王源还站在校门前的位置，他眼睛很亮，那样看着他，他追了两步，再看就只剩下了背影，削薄的肩，空荡荡的运动裤，微微踮脚一跃一跃的走路姿势，那个变形的运动背包，在慢慢离远，他便不再追了。  
他看着王源走了。  
这个世界上有很多分离，如果概括二三，无非就是生离与死别，但往往生离会因为留下了念想，留存了希望，反而让人更难以释怀。  
那种无法释怀，一部分是不是也可以称为爱情呢。  
其实爱情是很私人的事，它没法概括整合，它是荷尔蒙亦或是多巴胺，显性成狂烈，冲动，或者隐忍，包容。这些都可以是爱情。  
把这样的爱情赋予给男人，女人，猫狗，一棵植物，一把吉他。这些也都可以是爱情。  
但是这世界上有另一种东西，它叫做“常理”。  
大众普遍的认知，说不出对与错，却可以被拿来定义对错。  
它给了爱情广义的定义，爱情没办法忤逆，而那些拥抱着“偏离轨道“的爱情的人也没办法忤逆。  
没办法忤逆便成了没办法更加幸福快乐的那个原因。  
这是死循环。

他的梦开始变得离奇，一会儿是王源和女友牵手去泡温泉，他去找王源，拨开那些白气，却没有人在那里。  
一会儿是一间双人病房，父母都躺在病床，他的手机却一直响着，是王源的电话。  
一会儿是医院病房的门，有人在用力的拍打。  
他用力打开了那扇门。

61.  
他感觉有人摸了他的额头。  
有温热的东西擦着自己的脸。  
他微微睁开眼睛，看到了搭在自己被子上一只白净的手。  
骨节那样细。  
他伸手去够，捉住了那一截露出袖子的手腕。  
好熟悉，他想。  
他感觉有人在说着话，声音缓缓的，柔柔软软的，边说着边往他嘴里塞进了什么东西。  
接着他看到了王源正坐在一旁，手里端着自己的马克杯。  
他分明走了，消失了，无论是哪一段梦境，他怎么会坐在这里呢？  
没什么关系，梦而已。  
等一下他就又会走了，变到另一个梦。  
他突然变得万分痛苦，甚至难以呼吸，他感觉自己在胡乱的说什么话，念了王源的名字，他很怕自己会很快切换到另一处梦境，王源又要消失了。  
怎样挽留他？  
他看到王源用他黑白分明的眼睛看着自己，记忆里十七岁的王源曾也这样看着自己，在他告诉对方自己和赵禾复合后的时间，他有时也这样看着自己。  
如果抱住他呢？是不是他就不会消失了？  
王俊凯挣扎了一下，抬起酸痛的手臂，环住了王源的肩，心里祈祷着，千万不要消失。  
有一双手搭住了自己的背。  
他没有撒手，把头埋了下去，梦就此中断了。  
62.  
王源去茶水间接水的时候，碰到了一位做财务的阿姨，他只隐隐记得对方是姓罗。  
对方一见他就乐开了花，上前拍了拍他的肩，寒暄了几句，便直奔主题，大概意思就是自己家里有位侄亲辈的女孩，长得漂亮，家里条件也好，觉得和他合适，想要介绍来认识。  
王源端着的茶杯，手上抖了一下，溅出了一些刚接的热水在手上。  
然后他绽开一个笑，说罗姐这么好心，自己当然不该扫兴。  
对方满意的点点头，拍了拍王源的背，王源却不紧不慢地补充了一句：“不过我家里刚刚，您知道……我倒是有个朋友，人挺好的。”  
他想起了那天的王俊凯，想起了他烧得迷糊的时候那个虚空无力地拥抱。

刘志宏把消毒餐具的塑料膜团成一个团，招了服务员来收拾烫碗筷，王俊凯抓着筷子，拿筷尾戳着盘子边。  
“嗳你啊，真是，不是我说，怎么活下来的啊，你家里连个体温计都没有。”王俊凯本是来为宴席提前做筹备的，结果不想刘志宏非要留他吃午餐，还拿前几天他生病这事来羞他。  
“以前那个摔了，碎了一地，水银的，我扫了半天，就没再买过新的。”  
“是啊，所以王源就喊我跑腿，”刘志宏挠了挠眉骨，“不过这亏了王源去了，你都烧到恨不得四十度，药也不吃，对自己也太有自信了点。”  
刘志宏说的确实没错，王俊凯没反驳。  
“我当时还说，你这么大个人了就发个烧，没什么事，王源不听，饭都不吃就走了。”  
王俊凯笑笑，刚好上了一道水煮牛肉，他夹了一筷子，那片牛肉从红油里捞出来，接着掉到了碗碟间。  
“那我改天得请王源吃顿饭。”他说，“这算那个什么，那个，救命之恩了吧。”  
刘志宏同志没意识到自己当了个狗头军师，还煽风点火：“那你可得好好请，王源这人为了你连红灯都敢闯，前几天还在那里担心自己会被扣分。”  
王俊凯正把一块牛肉往嘴里填，肉块又辣又烫，激的他眼睛红了一圈。

63.  
王源下班之后开车开到半路，才想起刘志宏说找人帮忙买的鱼竿到了，于是停车给刘志宏去了个电话，问方不方便去拿。  
妈妈去世后，爸以前的同事拉他一起钓鱼，王源看他好容易有了个调剂生活的爱好，自然全力支持。  
刘志宏当然连声称好，还说王俊凯正在他这边做大生意，不妨来一同观摩学习，菜给你备好。  
王源刚想说自己拿了鱼竿就走，刘志宏就把电话扣下了。  
他没把车启动，愣愣的在车里坐了一会儿。  
他又想起王俊凯的那个不清醒之下的拥抱，他这么不清醒，却的确喊了自己的名字。  
他喊自己名字的样子，似乎自己在很遥远的地方。  
可自己不是就在那里吗。  
然后他忽然抱上来，他的手臂没什么力气，堪堪环住了自己，上身裸露着，自己回抱的时候，手都不知该放在哪里。  
开门的时候就是那样的，只穿了一条底裤，把自己吓了一跳，想到这，王源都没注意到自己轻笑了一声。  
他翻了几个抽屉才找到王俊凯放药的地方，里面除了几盒感冒冲剂和中成药胶囊什么都不剩，便只好给刘志宏打电话求助。他回到卧室的时候，王俊凯正抱着团成一团的被子，面朝墙缩着，他的背脊露出被子，那一道脊椎在皮肤上硌下一道长痕。  
他看起来这么孤独，这种孤独究竟要什么才能填补？  
生命里那些浮光般的孤独，要怎么抹去？  
用一支一支燃尽的烟吗？他想起了王俊凯放在沙发扶手上的一包玉溪，他好像很喜欢这种烟。  
或者是需要一个身躯挡在光源前面才行吗？  
那个人是谁都行吗？  
有个答案呼之欲出，他却不敢继续深想。  
是自己的话，又能替他挡多久？  
虽然妈妈先一步离开了，但还有自己能照顾爸，如果自己是先离开的那个，谁来照顾他呢？  
承受一时的欢愉，弥补少年的遗憾，然后去创造一个可能更恒远的遗憾，直面彼此的死别，从前来为对方献花的那个人，变到站在入口，受每个人慰藉的垂泪的那个人。  
他可以坦然承认自己喜欢他，喜欢王俊凯，他喜欢王俊凯待自己的方式，也喜欢自己因他而有的情绪，这个世界上他认识过的人里面，他最喜欢王俊凯。但只拿喜欢做幌子，他们可以牵手，可以接吻，可以做爱，却没有理由一起生活。  
喜欢太轻了，它拖不动“承担”这块大石。  
有人忽然敲了敲他的车窗，他放下一半，一个中年人操着方言告诉他不能在这里放车。  
他忙道歉，重新发动了车子，汇入晚高峰的车流中。

64.  
王俊凯数不清自己喝了多少酒，但他知道自己掺酒了，这样他不出几杯就会醉。  
开始本来是在喝红酒，席上另一位公司新来的年轻男孩却半途拿出一瓶洋酒，那洋酒辣口，他觉得像是在喝酒精，再点支烟就能着起来，但架不住旁边的老板一直同自己碰杯，他只能硬着头皮往食道直灌下去。  
酒是苦的，他很早就发现了，他不明白为什么成人社交中离不开酒。  
眼看着那老板又给自己满了一杯，拿手推了几推，嘴里还在还着价，他拿起杯碰了一下，又把产品特性那一套背了一遍，潜台词是一分钱也不会让，说完就把酒喝尽了，对着那老板亮酒杯，然后笑了。  
那老板看他这里撬不动，又给他满了一杯，他只觉胃里一阵烧疼，便拿了烟盒出来，敲了一根，提声问介不介意他抽根烟。  
那边团队随行的女人果然皱了眉头，他满意地借机起身，说失陪失陪。  
他把烟点着，叼在嘴里，从包间穿回大厅，抓住一个服务生问：“你们老板呢？“  
那服务生看他一眼，往一边靠窗的那边一指。  
刘志宏正巧也看了过来，忙站起来朝他挥了挥手，坐在他对面的人扭过头来，是王源。  
他夹着烟的手抬到一半停住了，先在最近的桌子上把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里。

“怎么样？谈妥了？“刘志宏走过来几步，把手搭在他肩上。  
“没，今天来的这一批很难搞。“他如实说，顺便看了一眼王源，”我先把帐结了。“  
“不急，急什么。” 刘志宏摆摆手，“你喝这么多，一会儿叫代驾？”  
半天没说话的王源默默夹了块鱼，用筷子把鱼肉捻碎了，把刺一根一根拨了出来，“你还要大概多久结束，要不我送你回去，反正都往那个方向。”  
说完把那口鱼塞进嘴里了。  
王俊凯觉得自己一下子清醒了不少。  
“哎对，正好正好，让王源送你回去，他也知道你家在哪。“刘志宏全然没意识到自己在当什么僚机。  
王俊凯对上了王源的眼睛，他说不清那里面有什么，那些猜测也是不必要的，他只是需要做一个选择而已，即使对方只是客套一句，但是只要自己说“好“，他也根本不会推脱。  
他不是个擅长拒绝的人，特别是他无法视而不见的要求。  
那如果自己提出别的要求呢？  
他觉得此时此刻他的清醒程度不能支持他想这些问题。  
“太麻烦你了，可能还要，额，不知道要多久，“他摸了摸脖子，”那什么，我叫代驾吧，还是，还有个同事……“  
“嗯，行，注意安全。“王源又伸出筷子夹了一块鱼，没有抬头。  
65.  
王俊凯重新回到席间，推开门就看到那位新人已经坐到了自己的位置，脸红了个彻底，还端着酒任着那老板勾着脖子，挨近了脸讲话，其他人也坐在那三三两两聊着天，他走到一个空位置坐下，拿起面前不知道是谁的杯子，手指在杯壁摩挲了几下，又放回了原处。  
那小孩看他进来了，笑得傻兮兮的，说：“凯哥，一会儿唱歌去哈，朱总说的。”  
那老板扬起手指了指他，又偏手往那男孩这边带了带，“这是个好苗子，能说会道，哎，不错。“  
王俊凯瞥了那小孩一眼，没有多说话，低头给刘志宏发了个消息，麻烦他备碗醒酒汤。  
他又给附近一个KTV的经理发了个短信，订了个大包间，顺便嘱咐把账先算着，自己晚点过去结。  
做完这些，他注意到自己微信收到了王源的消息，但他没点进去仔细看，直接把手机放回来口袋。  
“那我们这边，这个价格……”他看那老板总顾左右而言他，把话题带回了正轨。  
那老板终于放开了那小孩，冲着他笑，满脸横肉堆砌，像极了那种电视上播的有些地方过年摆在桌中间的烤猪头。  
王俊凯自然的起身，转了半个圆桌走到那老板身边，顺手从一边的餐台上拿了个备用杯子，替自己满了杯酒，同那老板碰了杯，然后一饮而尽。  
那老板终于收起了油嘴滑舌的嘴脸，嘴上却还是不饶人，虽然话里是接受了价格，但还是明里暗里把自己损了顿。  
他顺带攥住了一边小孩的胳膊，使了点力把他拽了起来，说：“还靠朱总提携，那什么，我有个朋友刚好在这边，我看小吴也醉了，我先让我那朋友给他送回去，他明天，公司那边还有任务。”  
眼看那老板密缝起眼，他紧接着说：“那边隔壁没多远有个KTV，我帮您订好了，您如果想去玩，直接过去就行，我把经理电话给您。”  
这时候那边团队的识场面的人忙出来打圆场，那老板盯着他看了一会儿，顺势拉住自己的人拍了拍，说那行吧，走呗。  
对面团队的那个人朝王俊凯耸了耸肩，王俊凯心领神会，向他点了点头，算是谢过。  
他待那边的人都走了，才把那小孩扶起来，跟在后面，刘志宏迎上来，正和那老板握手，说着客套话。  
王俊凯注意到仍坐在靠窗那边的王源，正端着杯子朝他们一行人看。  
那边老板终于叫人搀扶着歪歪扭扭的走进了电梯，王俊凯忙把小孩推给刘志宏，只叫他赶紧给他喝碗醒酒汤，就急急忙忙追过去，趁着电梯要关上的那一刻钻了进去。  
回头站定的时候，他看到王源站起来，朝这边走，但是没等看清他要做什么，电梯门就已经关上了。

66.  
把那一群人送到KTV，替他们付过四小时的钱，才算折腾完，他走出KTV的时候被冷风撞了个满怀，拉起帽子扣紧，头却有点晕，快走到酒店门口的时候，头正晕的厉害，他只好先扶住旁边的路灯缓两口气。  
这时候却突然有人在一边扶住了自己，他吓得一激灵，艰难地转头，却叫帽子挡了视线，只能笨手笨脚的抬手要摘帽子，却听到那人说：“是我。”  
王源的声音。  
“谢谢。”他放松了下来，稍微把自己推离了路灯杆，把一点重量放到了右臂那边的人，说。

回到酒店大厅的时候，那小孩已经以学生上课睡觉的姿势趴在桌上了，刘志宏说他刚才喝了两口醒酒汤，就跑去吐了，又问王俊凯需不需要醒酒汤，他摇摇头，说不早了，还要把这家伙送回家。  
王源正把窗边一个长筒的包裹背到肩上，回头喊了句：“我送你们吧。”  
刘志宏小声说：“去吧，他在这等半天了。”  
“嗯，好。”他接过刘志宏递过来的pos机，输了密码，把那小孩搀起来，又补了句，“麻烦你。”  
王源没说话，只把包裹换到另一个肩上，帮着搭了把手。

等把人安置到后座，费了些时间问出了那小孩的住址，王源坐在驾驶位上用手机查了查，发现和他们刚好是反方向。  
“要不我打车……送他吧，又不顺路……”  
王源把手机丢到车门侧，“上来吧，不远，你打车就顺路了？”  
他只好把那小孩往里推了推，坐到了后座。  
王源也没说话，只是面无表情地把车倒了出来。

车里开了暖气，温度一蒸腾上来，王俊凯觉得自己又开始晕头转向，他把车窗放下了一条缝，忽然想起这样暖气就跑出去了，又把车窗升了上去。  
“热？”王源问，伸手调了调温度。  
“没，没。”  
“热你说就是了，你怎么感觉的就说，你没必要和我在这里客气。”王源突然严肃的说了句。  
喉咙突然噎了一下，王俊凯把头撇开，看着窗外飞驰而过的街景。

67.  
把那小孩送下之后，王俊凯重新坐回了车里，他犹豫了一下，还是坐到了后座。  
王源打了一把方向盘，突然说：“你每次都是这样吗？”  
“嗯？”他没太听清，于是往前坐了点，把手搭在副驾驶的座椅上，“什么这样？”  
“就是这种，应酬。”  
王俊凯没明白王源的意思，于是回复了一声“嗯”。  
王源沉默了一阵，在王俊凯就快靠着车门睡着的时候开口说：“你真的考虑一下，找个女朋友，什么的。“  
没等他做回答，他又说：“我有个同事，的什么亲戚什么的，好像人很不错，你要不要去见一见。”  
“不去。”在消化了王源说的每个字后，他不假思索地回答，甚至没有注意到自己不加遮拦的烦躁情绪。  
车子停在一个红灯前，王源一只手支在车窗边沿，撑着头，车载广播是一个声音甜美的女主持，在说着玄学的星座速配。  
“我只是觉得，其实你可以找个人，怎么说呢，在生活上彼此照顾一下。”  
王俊凯想反驳自己不需要，王源却先补充：“不然生病的时候，连个帮你倒水的人都没有。”  
不是还有你吗？王俊凯想，但他没敢讲出来，只好继续装作没有听见。  
王源回头看了他一眼，似乎是在确定他是不是睡着了，见他还醒着，继续说：“可以找一个会开车的女朋友，现在会开车的女生挺多的。”  
他看着前面红灯转绿，那光投射在王源的耳尖，和路灯，车灯的颜色融合，这么虚空，是只有肉眼才能看到，却如何都捕捉不住，留不住的瞬间。  
他在把自己往外推，推到一段稳固的恋爱关系，有了那段关系，自己是不是就会永远失去了接受他照顾的理由。  
是朋友又怎么样，兄弟伙，哥们，这些称谓就意味着他们能参与对方的生命是这么有限。  
在王源和他的女友面前，王俊凯都不曾有那样的感觉，却在此时此刻，他觉得自己抓不住王源了，留不住他了，他就要像梦里一样，慢慢离远了。  
这让他多么不甘心。  
“我不需要那些。”他开口，那声音仿佛不是自己的，而是从天边外飘来的，“如果不是特定那个人，我宁愿一个人。”  
这句话好熟悉，是不是自己其实早在心里呐喊了上万上亿遍。

68.  
王俊凯的话让王源有点莫名慌张起来。  
这句话其实很明显，那个特定的人必然是已经存在的了，只是那是谁呢？  
那是自己应该关心的范畴吗。  
在工作的王俊凯，病中的王俊凯，那个学生时代憔悴削薄的王俊凯，他们身上都有一种难以摆脱的孤独，像是无底洞般，他实在没办法想出到底什么才能足够弥补他的孤独感。  
那种孤独感甚至让自己感到疲惫。  
他分明是这样好的人，细心，体贴，有这样广阔又不可名状的温柔，而为什么他总得不到他理应得到的回报。  
他又能帮什么忙，这种无力感让他疲惫。

“那你为什么不和，就是你说的，特定那个人一起，是还没找到？你可以说说，我看看有没有符合的。”  
他不知道自己为什么会这样答复。  
“不用，我和他认识好多年了，没法一起而已。”王俊凯回答道。  
认识很多年了，王源想，他原来是这样痴心的人。  
叫他痴心而不得的女孩，怎么忍心？那大概是他一直没有说出来的缘故。  
“怎么会没法，你主动点。”他看着前面的黄灯闪烁，再过两个路口，就到王俊凯的家了。  
“没有这么简单。“他听到王俊凯困倦的声音，这么缓慢的讲着话。  
“不结婚，只是谈恋爱？”他这样问，“这样也没法？”  
他听到王俊凯用气声笑了，没有回答，只说：“靠路边停吧，别开进去了，我走着进去。”  
“我送你进去吧，还是。”  
王俊凯这次没有再推拒，他却回答了更之前的问题：“都没有结婚什么事，本来就不会结婚。”  
“为什么？她结婚了？”  
王俊凯打断了他：“算了，等我想好了我再告诉你。”  
他凑上前，往前面指了指，“在那里停吧。”  
他打开车门，却没有急着走，而是扶着车门对王源说：“给我介绍不必了，倒是你要考虑考虑你自己。”  
他笑了，露出了那两颗不再鲜明的虎牙。  
那笑依旧这么孤独，像是沙漠里一颗沙棘在月光下投出的影子。

69.  
在车载音响终于安静了之后，王源准备解开安全带，去后备箱拿鱼竿，突然听到后座有嗡嗡的声音。  
他探头看了看，却看不真切，于是打开手机的手电筒，才看到躺在后座的手机。  
王俊凯那个同事的手机？他想，伸手把它勾了过来。  
上面是一个没有备注的号码。  
兴许是在找自己的手机，他于是连忙接了，准备告诉对方不必着急。  
结果电话接起来，是一声低沉的喂。  
是王俊凯的声音。  
“喂，您好。”王俊凯用正经的语气说。  
“是我。”他只好说，“你把手机落在我车上了。”  
“在你那里啊。”王俊凯似乎放心了些，“那就好，我以为我丢在哪里了。”  
“你看，你真的很缺个人照顾你。”王源觉得自己这句话说的很像是过年时候家里的那些姑表亲。  
“好好好。”王源听到电话那边有水流声，想他应该在洗漱，准备睡了，于是想挂断电话，王俊凯却先他一步问，“你到家了？”  
“刚到。”他说。  
“好。”  
他听到王俊凯讲话含糊起来，“你在刷牙？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你赶紧搞完睡觉。”他把手机夹在耳边，绕到后备箱把鱼竿背上，锁了车，往大门走去。  
“好，那什么，今天……谢了。”王俊凯大概是吐了口水，说话利索了一点。  
“行了，说了别客气。手机，我明天有空给你送去。“  
“不用，我去你电视台拿。”王俊凯连忙说。  
“行，都行，好了，挂了。”  
他走进电梯，把电话挂了，手机退出通话页面，变回了锁屏页面。  
那赫然是那日他们一同去温泉旅馆，他和王俊凯的那张合影，只不过截去了王俊凯，只留下那个笑得眉眼弯起的自己。  
70.

 

“源哥，你今天这么困？我看你刚才坐在那都睡着了。“在茶水间接水的时候，同办公室的实习生也跟着进来，对王源说。  
那是一张肉肉的圆脸，完全看不出大学生的样子，倒像是个高中女孩。  
他回头盯着热水出水口，说自己昨晚一整夜没睡踏实。  
“嗳，是有什么烦心的？“  
女孩睁圆了眼睛，做惊讶状。  
“倒也不算。“他抿了抿嘴，拧上笼头，”好了，我先回去了。“  
女孩忙喊住了他，“刚才他们说下班一起出去，有家什么火锅，还是什么的赞助，给了挺多券。“  
他想了想，应了声“行“。

一回到办公位，邻座的同事就站起身趴在两人桌子中间的隔断上，“罗姐刚来找你。“  
“是吗，那我过去。“  
“是不是要偷偷给你发奖金？“同事坏笑。  
“聪明，这都被你猜到了。“他起身，一边嬉笑着回应，一边走出了办公室。  
他的手不自觉地摸进裤袋，王俊凯的手机正躺在那里。  
拿出来，按亮屏幕，那个傻愣愣的，一无所知的笑着的自己又跳了出来，那时候的自己也不是全然没有烦恼，那些关于感情的裂痕，对于婚姻的望而却步，和后来盛大的生离死别，此刻的困顿抉择相比，是这样细小的沙砾，沧海一粟而已。  
“哎，你来了，我刚还去找你。“罗姐的办公室是两人间，此时只有她一个人，“没啥子，就是那个，之前跟你说的那个。”  
“罗姐，真挺抱歉的，“他挂上了笑盈盈的表情，”是这样，我那朋友啊，我之前是不知道，就，反正吧，不太合适。“  
罗姐忙摆摆手，“这有啥的，你看看，没事没事。”  
他于是指了指门，说那先走了。  
“等会儿，那你，要不你想想，去见见。“罗姐拿起了桌上茶杯，喝了一口。  
“嗳，我，算了，别耽误了人家。“他微微鞠了几个躬，”谢谢罗姐，谢谢。“  
他回去坐在电脑前，顺着翻了几条新闻，但什么也没读进去。  
王俊凯的手机在口袋里发出了一声低电量提示，他没有多想，伸手牵了充电线，把王俊凯的手机充上了电。

71.

 

下班打卡之后，王源给王俊凯的备用手机去了个电话，想着对方如果还没过来，就等晚上他吃完饭顺路给他送过去，结果王俊凯说自己早就在楼下了。  
王源自己都没注意到自己又对着电梯按钮拍了两下。  
王俊凯不知为什么穿的比平时正式了一点，居然穿了双皮鞋，王源把手机递给他，他自然接过，直接放进了外衣口袋。  
王源在心里松了口气，脸上也换了层笑眯眯的表情，轻快地说了句：“那我走了。”  
王俊凯却扯住了他的手臂，又回身从车里拿了个盒子递给他。  
“我表姐的孩子，今天生日，我给她买了个蛋糕，就那个栗子的，顺便也买了块切开的，给你去吃吧。”  
他没有接，说不要了。  
“拿着吧，就当你收留它，我给你托管费。”王俊凯指了指放着手机的口袋，笑起来，他的额发被风吹开了一条缝，露出一块额头，看上去一派青春的样子。  
王源不再拒绝，把袋子接了过来，“这个确实很好吃“，他说。  
王俊凯点点头，“我记得你以前，高中时候说过你觉得其他蛋糕都特别腻，只有栗子的还可以，确实是这样。”  
“这你都记得，“王源心里揪了一下，”你记性真好。“  
王俊凯有些得意地说，“一向如此。“  
然后看了眼表，说：“我先走了，等会儿怕堵车。“  
他退开一步，冲王俊凯点了点头，挥了挥手，看他上车，又摇下半个车窗来冲自己摆手，一阵南风过来，主干道的车按着喇叭疾速飞驰而去，他看着那尾车灯一亮一灭，慢慢驶离，远去，直到脸上被吹得生疼了，他才慢慢回过神来。  
王俊凯有这样多的角色，除了是自己的同学，朋友，他也是很多人的同学或者朋友。他是父母的小孩，有自己的兄弟姐妹，是家里晚辈喜爱的叔叔或者舅舅，是老人眼里疼爱的孙系，这世界上这么多双眼睛的落点他都在其范围，其他尚还好说，如果自己同他在一起，那会有多少人因此伤心呢，他甚至不可计算。  
他细不可闻的叹了口气，拿起手机看到工作群里有人发了火锅店的定位，想起了同事的邀约，慢慢的向着轻轨站走去。

 

72.

 

车开到半程，还是没有躲过城市道路没有预兆的晚高峰，前面堵作一团，没有挪动的迹象，王俊凯拿出手机想给表姐去个电话。  
他这个手机用了几年了，耗电耗得很快，他想大概不会有多少电了，于是从放在副驾驶的外套里掏出充电宝插上，页面变为充电模式，电池的绿色注了个满满当当。  
是王源帮自己充过电了，他想王源这个人真是心细，拔下充电器，垂眼看着屏幕上那个笑着的王源，突然一丝念头像是一个火星闪起，溅入一片干草里，呼啦一下燃了个通天。  
他一下子慌了。  
后面响起了一片此起彼伏的按喇叭声，他忙松开刹车，但全然没办法集中精神，只好变道掉头，把车停稳在路边，摩挲着自己发冷的手指。  
他想王源刚才是不是有什么自己没察觉的异样，躲避，恐惧，尴尬的沉寂，好像都没有。  
他依然是驯良的没有攻击性的样子，依然轻声轻气的讲话，依然把礼貌周到夹在亲密的全盘托出。  
他打开手机，看着那个远的要命的王源，他笑着，目视着前方，环在他脖子后面的是自己的手臂。他穿白色毛衣一直很好看，衬得整个人都干净，可惜自己并没有见过北方的纷飞雪景，但他的样子能让自己联想到印象中的雪花，那是一种无沾染的属于自然的白，是洁净的。  
很多年前他也穿着白色毛衣，在冷风里脱下自己的外衣递给自己，同自己说再见。  
说真的，他很讨厌那些告别。  
在读书的时候，在他还根本不知道什么是爱情的时候，他就开始为那些“再见”沮丧。  
做朋友，当老同学，他就要一次一次和他说再见，再等待那些遥遥无期的相聚，他根本不能确定再见之后的再见是什么时候。  
他不想这样。  
他不想要如此了。  
电话拨通，他和表姐说晚一些过去，自己有些事情必须要办。  
挂断电话，他重新发动车子，向着王源家的方向驶去。

 

 

73.

 

冬天里火锅店一向热闹非凡，他进了里间，看到挂着经理胸牌的人正在一旁点头哈腰的。  
那个实习生见他来了，拍了拍自己旁边的椅子，叫了声“源哥”。  
虽然他是个土生土长的重庆人，几乎没有长时间离开过重庆这一亩三分地，但他对辛辣并不太感冒，辣是痛觉，他觉得吃辣有时候像是在自虐一般。

那边几个年长的喊了几打山城啤酒，大有要一醉方休的架势，这边他眼疾手快给自己满了杯可乐，谎称自己最近正在吃药，不便喝酒。  
“吃药，你吃什么药？”同事不解风情的问。  
“是不是家里有位不让喝？”坐在实习生旁边的，和自己同期进电视台的女孩斜过身问。  
“你以为都像你管你男朋友似的。”实习生笑，又接了句，“再说源哥不是单身嘛。”  
“单身？你不是有女朋友。”在办公室坐邻桌的同事从菜单里抬起头。  
“早分手了。”他淡淡地说。  
“这么可惜。”那位女同事说，“我记得你们应该谈了不短，是你刚来的时候那个？”  
“嗯，可能谈了三年，差不多。”他觉得这些事也没什么不好讲出来的。  
“不过说真的，我在你这个年龄，我都有孩子了。”半天没说话的那位邻桌的同事听了个话尾，把菜单递给了身边的人，接茬。  
“嗳？源哥多大了，二十几？”  
“还二十几，二十八了，马上就到三十了。”同事说。  
实习生又一脸惊讶的样子，“怎么可能，一点也看不出。”  
“看不出归看不出，也不能改变事实。”同事不依不饶的说。  
“我也不急。”他无奈，“我现在觉得不结婚，没孩子，也没什么的。”  
“对啊，丁克啊不婚主义啊现在很流行。”实习生在一边点头。  
同事却并不赞成，又拿出了什么不孝有三，无后为大的错误言论，开始长篇大论自己那一套还是得结婚有孩子，家庭才能和睦幸福，父母才能心安的理论，嘲笑着身边那些没有孩子的人，晚景多凄凉。  
人好像总是不能容忍不同，不能接受有人走出人群，总要呼朋引伴，大家向着同一个方向前进，才算是盛世太平。  
好像那一个歧路的人犯下滔天罪恶，将破坏整个既定世界的和谐。  
丁克，不婚，少数性向。  
没有爱也没关系，只要你没有走其他的路，你就是大众眼里那个正常人，好人。  
这世界上有多少人，就因如此，选择抛弃自己，抛弃爱，回归“正途”，去做了正常人，就有多少可怜人，多少被害者。  
人为什么要这样彼此为难呢。  
这个问题可能永远都无法有什么答案。

 

74.

 

表盘上的分针又转过一圈，时针指向九点。  
他坐在那间紧闭的门前，抽完了一支烟。  
燃尽的烟落下的烟灰被他扫进已经空了的烟盒里，一些沾在了衣服上，一些落在早上刚打过鞋油的鞋面上，烟盒里面躺了几个咬瘪了的滤嘴。  
刚才表姐打过电话，怪他不守承诺，让孩子伤心了一阵，他咬着烟，含糊说着赔礼的话，愧疚了起来。  
辜负了那些稚嫩的期待，做了一场可以称得上无谓的等待，换来的是什么。  
困顿毫无缓解，什么都没有改变，就像那扇自己凭力推不开的门。

 

电梯又开始运转，他适时站了起来，有人从电梯里走出来，看向他，发出了表示疑惑“嗳”的一声。  
“你怎么在这？”  
他没有说话，他根本不知道自己应该说什么。  
没有理由就是理由，没有道理就是道理。  
无缘由的，毫无道理的，这原来就是他的爱情。  
王源见他不回话，便不再问他什么，他能闻到这里的烟味，闷沉得像是情绪的具象体，甚至掩盖过自己身上那种火锅留下的油腥的腻味。  
他用钥匙打开门，另一只手还提着那块蛋糕的袋子，刚才那实习生缠着自己把蛋糕送给她，他没答应。  
他站在那里，不说话，就这样等他。  
僵持了一会儿，王俊凯迈步走了进去，站在玄关。  
他伸手把门关上了，发出了一声闷响。

王源不知道自己在生气什么，他把自己几乎要爆发的情绪归结为自己身上难闻的火锅味和王俊凯留下的那些烟味让自己厌恶。  
他把外衣脱下来，走到阳台上，一手塞进了洗衣机，王俊凯还站在玄关那里，一步也没挪。  
“你杵那里做什么。”王源回身坐在沙发上，说。  
王俊凯低头，说了句“鞋…”  
“不用换，进来吧。”  
王俊凯这才进来，但也只是站到沙发边上，不肯坐下。  
他虽然没有更多动作，却先声夺人，他说我想了好久，还想，到底要怎么和你说，但是好像不需要了。  
王源盯住了他，看他垂着的手，抖动的肩，还有那种无法填补的孤独的神情。  
他说，但是王俊凯，你得结婚，结婚，然后生子。  
王俊凯皱了下眉。  
他没有管他的表情，继续说，不然等到老了之后你就会后悔。  
王俊凯愣愣地，嘴半张开，好像要反驳自己，却没有什么话能说。  
“而且还有，你要告诉你爸和你妈，还是不告诉？”王源依旧盯着他，“他们会担心你一辈子。”  
他想，你看，一切都是这么简单，我甚至不需要拿出彼此的感情来讲，就是那些外物，就足够把什么都制服妥帖。  
“你呢？”他听到王俊凯问。  
没等他回答，他却看到王俊凯手忙脚乱的翻着口袋，看到他把里面衣服的袖子抻了出来，他走过来，扶着自己的膝盖蹲了下来。  
他用袖子擦着自己的脸。  
他的脸扭曲着，像是极力忍耐着，吸了吸鼻子。  
“老了后悔，总比从现在就开始一直后悔到老要强。”他用含着泪的眼睛看着自己，这样说。  
75.  
王俊凯发现自己又开始酗烟了。  
这甚至严重到半夜他醒来，去客厅接一杯水喝，都要顺便坐在沙发上抽一根烟再回去睡的地步。  
酒会让人不清醒，不清醒的时候，才能撕裂那些人前的面具，挣脱镣铐，在那些短暂的时刻遵从自己，即使那些自己是毫无尊严，可怖的，这就是酒精的作用。但抽烟反而是会让人愈发清醒的，把烟吞下去，吞进肺里，再吐出来，在这种近乎自我折损的发泄中寻找宽慰和快感。  
王俊凯自己都没有注意到他加重的烟瘾，他抽烟的时候会想很多事，不全是王源，有时候想工作，有时候想父母，他身处的这个世界实在太大了，不是蜗居在关上门就只剩两个人的空间就可以，爱情托起一叶扁舟，逆流入海，在汪洋之上小心飘荡，未来预报尽是风浪，云谲波诡，连回头路都没有，这些事情缠绕着他，想起一件就点一支烟，却是无用功。  
晚上又去陪了一个饭局，对方选了家高档西餐厅，献宝一样的替他点了黑咖啡，他平常很少喝咖啡，至多也是速溶的。对方说这咖啡要喝净的，不添糖不加奶，菜还没吃，他先被劝着硬着头皮喝了半杯，实在是苦。  
夜里归家便睡不着了，又多抽了两支烟，陷在沙发里发愣，只觉得胃里有点绞痛，一会开始，一会便停了，他没怎么当回事，干脆在沙发上躺下来，在网络电视上随便打开了一部电影。  
躺了一会儿，胃疼没有丝毫缓解的迹象，又因为早已超过了生物钟的时限，生理上开始头昏，精神却还是亢奋，闭上眼睛脑子更是活络，一想事情头愈发疼了，他安安静静的躺了一部电影的时间，听到阳台那边有鸽子的咕咕声，夜晚还有这样长，似乎怎么都熬不过去一样。  
胃痛变本加厉，开始涌得自己轻微干呕，他强撑着坐了起来，一头的汗，眼前顿时模糊了，拖鞋也来不及穿，赤脚挪进了卫生间，伏在洗手台前呕吐了起来。  
眼前开始发黑，影影绰绰的，手一松力整个人就滑倒在地上，脑袋也不听使唤，他像条鱼一样缩在地上大口喘气，等稍微恢复了一点意识，才慢慢起身，先把洗手台清理了，然后慢慢移回沙发边，拿起手机，随意拨了一个电话出去，没一会儿胃就像是叫人像拧干抹布那样攥着似的，恶心感又顶了上来，他又吐了一回。  
一来二去折腾的一点力气也没了，他躺回沙发之后连拿起手机的力气都不剩下，眼睛也睁不开，就这么昏睡了过去。

76.  
自从妈妈的事之后，王源一直对深夜的电话有心理阴影。  
在被刘志宏坚持不懈打的第三个电话惊醒之后，他几乎是一瞬间就完全清醒了，电话那边刘志宏说是罗庭信给他打的电话，说王俊凯夜里三点多给自己打了电话，接通之后没人说话，再打过去就不接了，怕出了什么事，想起之前他们是刘志宏组的席上认识的，于是赶紧联系了刘志宏。  
刘志宏打了几通电话给王俊凯，果然没人接，他虽然知道王俊凯的住址，却实在没到可以就这么贸然前往的交情上，于是又打了电话给王源。  
王源看了一下表，已经六点多了，距离王俊凯给罗庭信的电话已经过去了三个小时。  
他套衣服的右手细细颤抖着，外衣的拉链怎么也拉不上去，他急得跳脚，竟照着拉链捶了好几下，干脆就这么半穿着跑了出去。  
他想起那个晚上一身烟味的王俊凯，扶着他膝盖红着眼睛说不想后悔到老的王俊凯，那个用袖子替自己擦眼泪的王俊凯，那个看到自己摇头落寞离开的王俊凯，他的车分明又在自己楼下停了半夜。  
他一脚油门踩下去，甚至恼怒起来，难道就因为自己没答应他，他就要让自己真的尝尝后悔到老的滋味不成？  
他想起还在读高中那一年，在送下阿婆回家的车上，妈妈那句玩笑的“别死在堂客后头”，但是留下爱人痛苦，即便是先被死亡打败，看似是轻松的那个，也会不忍心到宁愿化成游魂继续守护生者吧，如果这世上当真有魂这种形态的话。

十七岁的时候，他那时候不觉得自己会成为超过普遍的那种普通人，无非就是自然的成家立业，有妻有子。  
至于一个月要挣多少钱，要选怎样的人成为妻子，要在多少岁有小孩，他都觉得，顺其自然吧。  
只是十七岁的自己大概无论如何不会想到二十九岁的自己会纠结于和斜后桌的男孩共度一生。  
那又如何呢，十七岁的自己不是还好好的长成二十九岁了吗？  
从不计量结果，从不设定目标，从不制定计划，这不才是顺其自然吗？  
今天就是今天，何必要在今天的清晨就开始为明天的事担忧。  
何况担忧这样无用，唯一能根本断绝这种担忧，就是把时间永远停在今天。  
人怎么能够因为猜测的明天的痛苦就连今天也一并放弃呢？  
或许这些所谓对于未来周全的考虑和估计，根本就是是节外生枝罢了，人类只是宇宙内别无差的生灵，在时间的框架下存在，不拥有永远，更遑论永恒，今日从世间借来种种，享受着的一切，兴许明日就要还回去。计划只能凭添期望无法达成的失望和“本质无法实现”的迷思。  
他在等一个红灯的时候看到月影变得愈发模糊了，天色随之亮起了些。  
今天又开始了。  
敲门没人应答，手机一直滴声却没人接听，他趴在门上听了一阵，才记起王俊凯都是开震动模式，眼前的高级防盗门，自己这个身板基本没可能撞开，这下他一点办法都没有。  
他泄愤般对着王俊凯家的门重重的踹了一脚，手上拨着王俊凯的电话，备用电话也试过，就这么过了半个小时，他才听到屋里有响动，门锁被拧开了。

77.  
王俊凯应该庆幸自己选择睡在沙发上而不是床上，否则他可能真的没有明天了。  
在他刚从睡梦中醒来，身体机能还没有作出反应的时候，强撑着意识把王源放了进来，那之后他又吐了一回，王源端了一杯水，走进卫生间递给他几张纸，他接过来擦，才发现似乎是有血在上面，但他意识已经很模糊了，不知道是不是自己的错觉。  
王源直接打了急救电话。  
他想说没有这么夸张，不至于到需要救护车来载的地步，但他那时候只想睡下去，一句话都说不出口，  
他感觉自己被抬起来，感觉有人喊自己的名字，一遍又一遍的喊，叫自己不要睡。  
那声音比身体里的痛还要让自己更痛些。  
他侧着身，觉得有液体不受控制的在身体内部往外涌出，从嘴角渗了出去。

再恢复意识的时候，他正躺在一张病床上，有人在一旁低声讲电话，他慢慢地能听清对方说话的声音，只是一直回复短促的“嗯”，又沉默了好久，然后说了一句“谢谢”。  
他轻轻转了转头，看到那个站在窗边的背影。  
“王源”，他对着那个背影叫了一声。  
等王源回过头来，他才看到他泪浸湿的眼睛，那个人走上前，压低了身子，几乎是跪在了病床边，问自己“还疼吗“，声音还是哽咽的。  
他也是出院后才知道，原来那天他胃溃疡到几乎到了急性穿孔的地步，不住的呕血，到医院的时候白细胞已经飙到正常参考区间的三倍有余，吊了七八个小时的水才转醒。  
在这期间王源就守在他旁边，刘志宏来送过一次午饭，到了晚上再来的时候，那些饭怎么送来的，都还是原封不动的放在那里。  
王源只是央求刘志宏去找几个医生问是不是真的没有穿孔，是不是真的没事，是不是不会死。  
刘志宏这样叙述着，顺便感叹原来他们两个的友谊这样深厚，还好自己身体一直不错，要不然王源准要为自己难过死。  
王俊凯无意拆穿刘志宏同学的自作多情，但他很自信王源待自己和待朋友还是有差有别的。  
就在那个夜里，那间病房，他攥住了王源的手。  
他还在生病，没有太大的力气，王源完全可以抽开，但是他没有。  
他只是拿自己那双泪眼，一瞬不瞬的望着自己，等待着。  
“回去休息吧。“他沙哑着说。  
王源只是摇头，“我陪你”，他说。  
他慢慢的笑着，开玩笑说，“那干脆多陪我几年算了。”  
王源没有笑，他点了点头，说：“好。”  
78.  
这种小伤病，基本第二天就可以出院了，只是出院之后要注意饮食忌口一类的，出院那天王源说要请假来接，他不同意，说自己又没残疾，打车回家就才起步价，没有那个必要。  
王源也没坚持，嘱咐他回去好好休息。  
他早上就回到家，把王源好好休息的叮嘱忘了个彻底，下午便去了公司，顶头上司被他的爱岗敬业打动的一塌糊涂，恨不得当场给他印一面锦旗全公司巡展，并询问他身体的恢复情况，说下周有个出差，准备选派他去，如果他身体不适的话，可以换个人。  
他想起自己刚入职的时候，什么都做不来，那时候他觉得做一个左右逢源，八面玲珑的人太过于虚伪，自己必然不能在这个行业里有什么出路，但实际上自己一贯勤勤恳恳，至今也还是会偶有得罪，却反而常常因此被委以重任。他天性便是如此周全真诚，无需那些社交礼数支撑，反倒叫那些见惯了逢场作戏的商人觉得可贵，但他依然也被职业改变了些许，这改变似乎并不太坏。  
他说没什么问题，已经恢复得差不多了。  
上司一甩手，表示既然这样，最近迟到早退都随便，饭局一律免。

因为前一阵生病，他决定预约体检项目，顺便给爸妈预约了同一天的时间，又另外买给了王源一份，让他自己选个合适的时间过去。  
王源没有异议，他上次是真的被王俊凯那一出吓怕了，于是预约了王俊凯出差那一周的周末，顺便又买了一份给爸。  
王俊凯预约的是两天后，他开车接上爸妈去了体检中心，虽然因为之前的并发症，爸的视力和语言能力都出了些问题，但好在之后他一直配合治疗，少吃面食，没事就去街上遛弯，血糖算是维持住了。  
为了保险起见，他给爸买的项目多了几项，所以等到他和妈妈的检查结束之后，还要再多等一会儿。他和妈妈坐在体检中心外面的连椅上，他觉得牙根发酸，又想吸烟了，只好从口袋里掏出口香糖，抽出两片嚼。  
妈妈静静的看着他，突然拉过了他的手，握在自己的两手间。  
“你，最近有没有遇到什么人啊？”

79.  
他有些疑惑地问：“什么人？“  
“有好感的，喜欢的，“妈妈轻轻摩挲着他的手，”有没有？“  
他一时间不知道自己该不该说出口，却又听到妈妈喃喃似的低语：“你也不跟我和你爸讲这些，你已经三十岁了……“  
他似乎能感觉到妈妈的担忧，就像是王源说的，如果不告诉他们，他们会为自己担心一辈子的，于是他说：“有。”  
妈妈的表情一下子变得很灿烂，又把他的手握紧了一点，他不想辜负妈妈，只好又说：“但是，妈，我不会结婚。”  
妈妈沉默了，却没有太吃惊的神情，只是把他的手扣在自己的膝头，拍了拍。  
她把目光投向远处的走廊，定定地看了一会儿，才叹了一口气，低下头，看着放在自己膝盖上的那双手，那已经是一双生出粗糙感，有一些日积月累的薄茧，宽大可靠的，属于三十岁男人的手掌了。  
“她也不想结婚吗？”妈妈问。  
王俊凯不知道是不是要开诚布公的坦白，说并不是不想，而是不能，或者就用一个嗯模糊的搪塞过去，妈妈大抵是在他的沉默里感觉到了有点怪异，有些着急的说：“你可不能因为自己不想，去，去，就去耽误人家。”  
“不是，妈，不是。”他低着头，“我不知道怎么说。”  
“你没有问过她？”妈妈看着他。  
他没办法回答这些问题，于是他决定问一个让他困扰很久的问题。  
“我……我想知道，就是比如说，我遇到个人，我就是特别喜欢他，他也喜欢我，对，但是不结婚，可是我还是过得很好，就和他一块，”他看向妈妈的眼睛，“这样不行吗？”  
妈妈似乎被他问住了，半天没有讲话。  
傍晚即将来临，在那之前还有夕阳在接应它，暖金色的光在玻璃门里透进来，把他们的影子打在对面粉白的墙上，值班护士和换下工作服准备下班的同事告别，侧着脸打了个哈欠，看向这边端坐的母子。  
口香糖嚼的发硬了，他用包装纸团起来，起身丢到垃圾桶里，回来坐下的时候，妈妈才开口问他：“你想好了？”  
“嗯。”  
妈妈又叹了口气，她没有继续之前的话题，而是自顾自的顿然的说：“我和你爸，一直觉得对不起你。“  
他反驳没有的事，妈妈只是继续接下去，“你读书的时候没给你什么特别好的生活，我前几天就跟你爸说，让他养好身体，少给你添麻烦，我们也不要你养老什么的。”  
他似懂非懂的点了点头。  
妈妈又牵起他的手，说：“自己的生活自己要顾好，别想太多其他的。“  
他觉得他的手终于重新变得滚烫起来。

80.  
出差是去青岛，王俊凯这个山城深扎的人，几乎没有见过海，也没有见过雪，他查过天气，但令人失望的是未来七天内都没有下雪的迹象，他不过能去海边逛逛，在那边过个平安夜和圣诞节。  
做攻略的时候王源正坐在他的沙发上，替他把衣服叠好放进箱子里，他是来送厚衣服给王俊凯的，因为王俊凯向他抱怨自己实在没有能抵御北方冬天的厚实外衣，而现在衣服的价格简直高的离谱，他想起自己有件长款的鹅绒外套，便说借王俊凯穿。  
王俊凯掂着那件少说也有五斤重的外套，问王源怎么会买这么厚的衣服。  
“有一年台里去北京，我管器材，在北京买的。“  
王俊凯把那件外衣套上，大小正合适，于是把帽子也扣上了，倒在王源旁边的沙发上，发出了猫一样满足的感叹。  
然后他像想起来什么似的爬起来，笑眯眯的对王源说：“我这房子，还有一个月就到期了。“  
“嗯。“王源自然明白他的心思，装傻充愣，也不正面回应他。  
“你说我续不续？“王俊凯追着问。  
“不续你住哪？“王源斜眼看他，想表达鄙夷，只是自己是笑着的，实在没有什么震慑力。  
“住你那里。“王俊凯大言不惭。  
“你付我房租？“他笑着说，”你多付点，我当然乐意。“  
“哇，你。“王俊凯瞪大了眼睛，”这么多年的交情。“  
王源觉得这样的王俊凯有点孩子气，幼稚兮兮的，很有意思，是自己没怎么见过的王俊凯，本想多逗逗他，又不忍心叫他烦恼，于是装作勉为其难的样子，说那你来住，给你省点钱将来付首付。  
王俊凯笑了，说现在的房价这么高，那估计要有个十年八年。  
他耸耸肩，没答话，举起手机，说刘志宏叫自己出去吃饭，要不一起去。

刘志宏不知道有什么好事，一上来就抬了两打酒，大概觉得不过瘾，又去柜台挑了瓶洋酒，王源深知刘志宏这种“喝酒前他是重庆的，喝完酒重庆是他的“的脾性，笑看他喝了两杯就开始拍着王俊凯的肩膀，说自己枯木逢春，碰上了灵魂知己，改天拿下了一定摆桌设宴请乡亲父老吃酒。  
王源很为刘志宏高兴，便陪着他一起喝，王俊凯想拦他，他在桌子底下压住了王俊凯的手，面上冲着他歪头笑笑，王俊凯也看出他高兴，后来也任着他喝，自己也陪着。  
刘志宏对王源举杯，吵着要把这好运也分王源点。  
王俊凯在旁边笑得无奈，这一杯喝的有些急，呛了一下，刘志宏笑他，说没必要这么吃醋，自己这边有个表妹，也是医疗线上的，正要介绍，他可一定得去见一见。  
王俊凯刚想张口说自己不会去见，就被醉鬼刘志宏勾住了脖子，吵着说自己可是夸下海口，把自己家里最漂亮最有出息的表妹贡献出来给他，刘志宏说话又快又密，死拽着他不放，他只好满口答应“好好好，去见去见“，刘志宏才放开了手。  
王源趁乱站了起来，说要去趟卫生间。

81\. （终章）  
吃过饭刘志宏已经醉的七七八八，王俊凯和王源也都没好到哪里去，两个人先合力把刘志宏塞到了酒店副经理的车里，然后决定走路回去王俊凯那里。  
那一天夜里不算冷，夜风吹的很轻，他们开始的时候还是并肩着，后来不知怎么就相互搀扶，挨近的手臂缠到了一处。  
王源说王俊凯，你看你都走不了直线，好笨。  
王俊凯说分明是你扯着我，还怪罪我，太坏了。  
王源就只是傻笑，然后哼起了歌。  
他在哼一首很老的粤语歌，这首歌王俊凯也听过，他和着一起哼，他的音色更低沉，不似王源那种少年清亮，渐渐的王源不哼了，听着他唱，然后把手搭上他的肩膀，说没想到你唱歌这么好听。  
王俊凯把脸凑了上去，笑嘻嘻的，说自己其实还有很多长处，要慢慢发现。  
王源的耳朵一下子就红了，把他推开了。  
今夜的风吹的那么可爱，像是摘下一朵玫瑰，扯下一片花瓣，那风就能刚好把那花瓣吹到爱人手掌心里。  
王俊凯望望天，那轮月亮弯弯的，跟着他慢慢走，他的爱人耳尖红红的，就在他身边。  
他把手从袖子里伸出来，找到王源的手，牵在了自己手里。  
他说王源，我们去海南养老怎么样。  
王源轻轻笑了，说你看你喝的好醉，说什么醉话。  
他摇摇头，说自己看了一个节目，海南的养老院，独栋小院，靠山的有，好一点还有海景，他算了算，如果自己不买房，积蓄够他们两个人从退休住到八十五。  
王源半天不说话，他也不说话了，两个人牵着手往前走。  
大概是天色太黑了，衣服足够厚实，身边走过的路人也没有注意到他们。

“你不是要去做刘志宏的妹夫。”王源过了很久才轻飘飘的抛出这么一句。  
“那我去，你愿不愿意？“王俊凯有心使坏，王源果真不说话了。  
他松开了牵着的手，把王源整个人揽到手臂里，说你能不能耿直点。  
这下他听到王源闷在胸腔里的一声笑，他说好啊，耿直点。  
然后他挣脱了自己的手臂，不再走了。  
王俊凯不走了，头顶的月亮不走了。  
那么多年的遗憾随之停住了，也不再走了。  
他听到王源用轻快地如同十七岁的声音，用仿佛是在说“今天的作业好多”那样的口吻说了一句话。  
以此为始，又以此为终，时间的齿轮吱呀磨合，像是完成了一场更新，月亮，他们，都重新前行。

他说：“我是真的爱你。”  
番外.  
桃花源

王俊凯没想到青岛还是下雪了，就在圣诞夜，他在酒店大堂遇到同样出门看雪的小吴。  
是不算太大的雪，只是把地面打湿了，还没有积起来，但是如果落在自己的外衣上，可以很清晰的看出雪花的形状，他举起手机，直走到路灯下面，借着暖黄色的光才稍微能拍出一点下雪的样子来。  
小吴就这么慢悠悠的跟着他，一改平日里的巧舌如簧，似乎是在思考着什么。  
后来不知怎么，两个人就停在了一个小剧院的门口，这时候剧院已经关门了，他们坐在门口的台阶上分了烟，王俊凯想说自己其实最近在戒烟了，但是看到小吴已经点了火，还热心的在风里伸出一只手护住火往他面前伸，于是还是把话咽了，点着了自己的烟。  
小吴一只手紧紧的握着手机，另一只手夹着烟，也不说话，王俊凯叼着烟，也不吸，就叫它在那里烧，两手抱着手机忙着把刚刚拍的雪景发给王源看。  
突然小吴的手机响了，他的铃声是一首歌，过了前奏之后，他才接起了电话。  
那边不知道说了什么话，他听到小吴沉着声音“嗯”了几声，然后把烟丢在了脚下，闭起眼睛，抬手用拇指和蜷起的食指分别按住眼睑，嘴抿成一道，下巴微微颤动着。  
“嗯，你也是，圣诞快乐。”那个乐字都走了调，哪里像是乐的样子。  
他挂了电话，又抽出一根烟，雪开始慢慢在地面上积聚，王俊凯抖了抖头发上的雪，什么话也没说，就陪着身边这个年轻的孩子坐在雪里抽烟，他知道这个一向叫人夸赞懂事理，会来事的男孩此刻抖落的无奈和脆弱，异乡陌生的雪，冷空气侵袭的圣诞夜，留在电话外的秘密，仍在漫步前行的遗憾，他想自己还是能够读懂的。

回到酒店连上无线网，他才看到王源的回复，在感叹雪真的很美，他说改日一同去别处看看，王源说这个提议不错。  
十一点的时候他的房门被敲响了，小吴走进来的时候满身都是烟味，他说自己不想一个人呆着，过来和他聊会儿天。  
说是聊天，但是他只是坐在椅子上看着手机，王俊凯觉得有点尴尬，就问他是什么学校毕业的，毕业几年了这些无聊的问题，小吴有句答句，有时候就盯着手机发呆，坐了大概半个小时，他才站起身，叹了口气，说自己回去了。  
王俊凯在后面拍了拍他的后颈，算作安慰。  
送走了小吴，他给王源拨了视频电话，王源接的很快，视频里湿着头发，他头发长了，搭在衣领上，那是他们一起去买的摇粒绒厚睡衣的领子。  
“你什么时候回来？“王源问。  
“这周末啊，“他笑了笑，”你好像问过我很多遍了。“  
“有吗？“王源往斜上瞟了一眼，思考了一下，”我再确认一下咯。“  
他趴在了床上，把脸凑近了屏幕，看着王源黑白分明的眼睛一眨一眨的，有时候弯起来，眼窝都很可爱。  
他于是想，等到自己回去，就要把东西慢慢搬去王源那里，一回去就要开始搬，还需要换一张大床，王源的那张床对于两个人来说有点小，天气冷了，也顺便买两双棉拖鞋吧，毛巾呢，牙刷呢，还有杯子，对了，还要买一口炖锅，可以做羹做粥的，买什么样的呢，陶瓷锅有些贵，不然买个电磁炉，还可以两个人在家吃火锅。  
他这样想着，有些走神，王源喊了他几声他才回过神来，王源笑他，“想什么呢，这么认真？”  
他跟着笑了，说：“在想今晚向圣诞老人许个愿，明天能不能就变成周末了。“

 

犀牛

王源站在沙发上，用抹布把画框擦干净，又跳下沙发站远了一点，问站在一边的王俊凯：“这画的是什么，真看不出来。“  
“骨头呗。“王俊凯背着手，欣赏着自己带回来的现代主义画作。  
“所以是什么东西的骨头？”  
王俊凯一脸自信满满，大手一挥，气势到位，“恐龙，肯定是恐龙。”

那幅画是王俊凯路过一个画廊的时候，无意中瞥了一眼就一下子看重的，画里是骨头，按照从短到长，从细到粗整齐排列在画面上，左上角是一个头骨，头骨的鼻子上顶着个长长的角。  
王源对此的评价是他职业病挺重的。  
周末的时候刘志宏带着自家儿子前来拜访，说这小混球一天到晚吵着来找两个王叔叔，真是完全不把自己这个老爸放在眼里。  
刘志宏的那个算命先生说的挺准，他真的在三十七岁的时候离了婚，五岁的儿子名义归他，但是由于他和前妻离婚离得相当平和，平和到离婚后刘志宏大事小情，事无巨细还是都会过问她，她也乐于出谋划策，并且协助刘志宏做的每个决定都在日后被证实十分正确，搞得王源总是很笃定的跟王俊凯说他们早晚复婚。  
刘志宏耸耸肩，说婚姻这个形式吧不适合他们俩，限制太多，捆绑太严重。  
王俊凯说他身在福中不知福，他们这种上赶着想结婚的没得结。  
这时候王源正陪着小孩在客厅看动画片，他看得比小孩还起劲，哪里像已经三十九的人了。  
王俊凯坐在饭桌旁，一手托腮，笑着看王源，对刘志宏假意抱怨：“王源连白头发都没有，你说气不气人。”  
刘志宏觉得王俊凯这种变相炫耀才比较气人。

他在知道这两个人的关系的时候惊了很久，甚至还真打电话把王源骂了一顿，说他做事不考虑后果，不知道脑子长到哪里去了，他倒不是对王俊凯有什么意见，就是单纯一时不能接受自己不仅没当上头号伴郎，这么多年以为直的日月可鉴的兄弟居然就直接投奔了另一位头号伴郎的有力竞争者。  
王俊凯这个行动派知道后，立刻开车堵到他酒店门口，开了一打山城啤酒，从学生时代讲到温泉酒店，再到他生的两场病，给刘志宏讲的鼻涕一把泪一把，当场倒戈。  
不就是内部消化，有什么大不了，刘志宏酒醒之后壮烈的想。

晚上三个人带着小孩一起去吃了顿牛排，吃饱喝足又折返回了王源和王俊凯家里，这时候刘志宏才看见沙发背景墙新挂上的那幅画，问王源：“这是什么啊？”  
王源还没等开口，就听到小孩说：“是犀牛。”  
“犀牛？”王源看了看，那大大的角，的确是犀牛的样子。  
王俊凯刚洗了一小碗蓝莓，出来就看到几个人围着那幅画看，“怎么样？我挑的，是不是眼光很不错。”  
王源笑得一脸无奈，“你都不知道这是什么，我们小刘说是犀牛。”  
王俊凯一脸无辜，“我知道是犀牛啊。”  
“你不是说是恐龙？”  
“骗你的你都信。”王俊凯从碗里拣出几颗蓝莓喂给王源，“这种小的甜一点。”  
刘志宏觉得自己有必要立刻带着儿子撤离。

等刘志宏走了之后，王源把空了的碗拿去厨房，王俊凯就在后面跟着。  
王源用清水涮了涮碗，弯腰放到碗柜里，回头看王俊凯似笑非笑的看着他，便问：“犀牛有什么特殊含义吗？”  
王俊凯想了想，说：“犀牛啊，犀牛就是视力很差，反应特慢，然后很笨。”  
王源还是一脸疑惑的看着他。  
他伸手揉了揉王源的后颈，笑得更开心了。  
“就跟你似的。“他说。

 

月弯弯

王源的皮肤非常白，白到可以跟欧美白人媲美，但是这也就造成了另一个问题，在这样白的皮肤上留下印记会更明显。  
王俊凯很宝贝他，所以每次都只是用嘴唇很轻的触碰他的皮肤，因为动作有些过于轻柔，有时候反倒让王源觉得像是被猫尾巴扫过，痒痒的，导致他常常突然笑出来，然后王俊凯就会凑过来贴他的额头，吻他。  
他们其实对这些事很有思想共识，觉得感情当然不能只学习柏拉图，弗洛伊德也是非常需要参考的，只要准备做好，后续处理搞好，什么都好说。  
不过大多数时间，他们还是不会做侵入性的行动，反正形式众多，没必要拘泥于那一种。

他们第一次出国旅行就去了冰岛，是跟着旅行团去的，只是因为天气缘故没有看到极光，晚上两个人缩在一个被子里，王源故意用额头去撞王俊凯的额头，王俊凯按住他的脖子，凑过去亲了一下他的脸颊，在他笑着又要撞过来的时候又快速的啄了一下他的鼻梁，之后就自然而然地吻了个难舍难分。  
嘴唇照顾够了，王俊凯又顺着去亲他的脖子。他感觉王俊凯埋在自己的侧脖颈旁边亲了又亲，甚至感觉到他的牙齿划过了自己的皮肤，第二天早上起来发现那里果然留了一下印子，而且是一个像弯月一样的形状。  
他指着那个印子问王俊凯怎么能给自己啃成这样。  
王俊凯刚戴上墨镜，听闻王源这么说，走过来，把墨镜往下拉了拉，凑近了看那个红印。  
他似乎很满意的样子，还上手抚了抚。  
“那个俄罗斯人老盯着你，”他驴唇不对马嘴，却一副恶狠狠地模样，“真想给他眼睛剁了。”


End file.
